


Momentos

by Dzeta



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Post-Hogwarts, wolfstar
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2018-09-01 04:33:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 41,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8608132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dzeta/pseuds/Dzeta
Summary: Se ubica en la época de El Prisionero de Azkaban.Parte I. Describe los sentimientos del profesor Lupin hacia quien fue algo más que un amigo.Parte II. ¿Cómo reacciona Remus al leer el nombre de Sirius Black en el Mapa del Merodeador?.Parte III. El posterior reencuentro de Sirius y Remus.Parte IV. Epilogo.Parte V. The End (parte I)Parte VI. The End (parte II)





	1. Parte I

**Author's Note:**

> Quería publicar el día 3 de Noviembre porque, como saben, ese día es el cumpleaños de nuestro querido Sirius Black. Pero no lo tuve listo a tiempo y pues tampoco quise apresurarme a sacarlo porque quería que quedara con todo lo que ha quedado al final. Por esa razón es que empecé a publicar hasta hoy. De cualquier manera esto es por y para él... Va por ti, querido Sirius.
> 
> El momento que se narra a continuación se ubica durante el tiempo en que Remus Lupin impartió clases en Hogwarts y Sirius era un prófugo de la justicia. Describe los sentimientos del profesor hacia quien fue algo más que un amigo.
> 
> Las palabras cursivas que están entre comillas indican pensamientos. Las palabras que son solo cursivas enfatizan una idea, a excepción de la introducción, que está en cursivas porque es un fragmento tomado directamente de Harry Potter y el Prisionero de Azkaban. p. 204, 205

_—¿Profesor Lupin?_ _…_ _Si conoció a mi padre, también conocería a Sirius Black, ¿verdad?_

_Lupin se volvió con rapidez:_

_—¿Qué te hace pensar eso? —dijo severamente._

_—Nada. Quiero decir_ _…_ _me he enterado de que eran amigos en Hogwarts._

_El rostro de Lupin se calmó._

_—Sí, lo conocí —dijo lacónicamente— O creía que lo conocía. Será mejor que te vayas, Harry. Se hace tarde._

**_. . ._ **

Harry salió del aula de Historia de la Magia y también Lupin. El joven profesor esperó a que el chico desapareciera tras la esquina del corredor, solo entonces él empezó a recorrer el mismo corredor pero en dirección contraria haciendo el camino hacia su despacho.

A cada paso que daba la temblorosa figura de su silueta se confundía con las sombras generadas por la titilante luz de las antorchas entre la penumbras, mientras el nombre de Sirius Black resonaba en su mente sin piedad exactamente igual que desde el primer momento en que bajó de aquel carruaje tirado por thestrals y puso un pie en los terrenos de Hogwarts. Exactamente igual que desde aquella mañana en que despertó y se encontró con la fotografía mágica de Sirius Black abarcando la entera primera plana de _El Profeta_ y la noticia de que se había fugado de Azkaban. Exactamente igual que cada día de cada mes de cada año desde hace doce años.

Al fin Remus entró a su despacho mientras intentaba alejar sus pensamientos de aquella conversación que tuvo con Harry, pero sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles. Las preguntas del chico acerca de Sirius habían llenado de recuerdos la mente de Lupin, evocando sentimientos que el licántropo no lograba enterrar por completo aunque lo había intentado durante muchos años.

 _"Si conoció a mi padre, también conocería a Sirius Black, ¿verdad?_ _…_ _Me he enterado de que eran amigos en Hogwarts"._

—Amigos _… —_ musitó para sí mismo en un tono salpicado de algo muy parecido a burla amarga.

Y así, también, una risa amarga se escapó de su garganta mientras cerraba la puerta y recargaba la espalda pesadamente sobre ella, mientras su mente rememoraba momentos entre ellos en los que sus manos y sus cuerpos sobrepasaron por completo la línea de la amistad para rozar los limites de las caricias prohibidas entre dos muchachos.

—Éramos mucho más que amigos, Harry _…_ Mucho más —suspiró el profesor, y de pronto parecía como si su semblante hubiera envejecido un poco más por solo haber removido algo de todas aquellas memorias.

Atormentado por aquellos recuerdos Remus soltó otro pesado suspiro y se dirigió a la ventana.

Desde su llegada a Hogwarts no había noche en la que su mirada ámbar no se perdiera en la oscura masa de árboles que rodeaban el bosque prohibido preguntándose si él estaría cerca. Y, a pesar de ser plenamente consciente del peligro que Sirius representaba para Harry, a veces, como ahora, dejaba que la esperanza de recuperar a su amor perdido resurgiera y se preguntaba si Sirius sabría que él estaba en Hogwarts.

Dejó a su mirada vagar por entre las copas de los árboles mientras corría las cortinas y, al abrir la ventana, dejó que la brisa nocturna acariciara su piel imaginando que eran sus manos, aquellas manos que solían tocarlo tan intensamente, las que se deslizaban con suavidad sobre su cansado rostro; fantaseando con la sutil caricia de aquella boca sobre la suya.

—Sirius…—musitó con pasión al dejarse llevar.

Pero, apenas ese nombre murió en sus labios, Remus se reprochó a sí mismo el hecho de ser tan débil y seguir amándolo y deseándolo aun a pesar de su traición.

 _"En vez de añorarlo así deberías hablar y decir lo que sabes" —_ susurró con firmeza la voz de su propia conciencia en el fondo de su mente— " _Habla con_ _Dumbledore, dile que Sirius es un animago que se conoce los pasadizos secretos del castillo mejor que nadie_ _y es por eso que logra colarse aquí como si nada_ _…_ _¡Díselo y acaba con todo de una vez!" —_ gritó la voz.

Pero aunque resonó con fuerza Remus supo que no lo haría, no hablaría. Hacerlo significaría confesar que en su juventud había traicionado la confianza que el director había puesto en él al darle una plaza en Hogwarts cuando nadie más hubiera hecho algo así por un muchacho licántropo, y que él había pagado dicha confianza permitiendo que sus amigos se arriesgaran terriblemente al convertirse en animagos de manera ilegal para no dejarlo solo en luna llena.

Remus se mordió los labios con fuerza sintiéndose culpable y miserable al pensar en eso.

Sí, se sentía culpable, miserable y también el más grande cobarde del mundo porque sabía que por muy Gryffindor que fuera jamás tendría el valor suficiente para revelar lo que sabía sobre Sirius ante Dumbledore. Y aun cuando lograra reunir ese valor, Remus sabía muy bien que no hablaría porque _algo_ mucho más grande que la culpa y el remordimiento que siempre ha sentido en lo más recóndito de sí por traicionar la confianza de Dumbledore se lo impediría _…_ Algo que su corazón no podía dejar de sentir por Sirius a pesar de la traición y de doce años de sofocante soledad y dolor.

Ese algo no era otra cosa que los fuertes sentimientos que Remus aún abrigaba hacia Sirius. Aquellos que no lo habían abandonado cuando Sirius se fue, que se habían quedado con él consumiendo sus fuerzas y su juventud poco a poco en medio de una vorágine de amor salpicado de añoranza y dolor.

—No soy más que un solitario hombre lobo enamorado —susurró amarga y tristemente para sí.

Esa certeza no hizo más que frustrarlo más, y con la frustración llegó también la rabia por no ser capaz de evadir sus propios sentimientos.

—Él era el guardián del secreto, él los vendió —se dijo apretando los dientes con enojo— " _¡Los vendió, lo hizo! ¡Los entregó a Voldermort sin importarle nada!_ _…_ _¡¿Hasta cuándo vas a entenderlo?!"_ —pensó, tratando desesperadamente de convencerse de eso como tantas otras veces en el pasado.

Pero todo fue inútil. Su corazón, roto pero enamorado aún, se negaba una vez más a entender. Aunque no pasó lo mismo con su conciencia, no, ella siempre estaba ahí, atormentándolo, y esta vez contraatacó trayendo a su mente la voz de Harry, cuando este le contó sobre lo que oía al tener cerca a un dementor (la voz alarmada de James, la risa desquiciada de Voldemort, las súplicas de Lily), y entonces Remus se odió, se odió intensamente por pensar en Sirius y no ser capaz de sentir aversión por él sino todo lo contrario.

Completamente frustrado, Remus sacudió la cabeza con fuerza apretando duramente la mandíbula con enojo y se cubrió los ojos con una mano aferrándose con la otra al alfeizar, tratando por todos los medios contener las lágrimas que ardían en sus ojos.

 _—"¡Debo hacerlo, maldita sea! Debo sacarte de mi corazón_ _…_ _No puedo seguir amándote, Sirius, n_ _o después de todo el dolor que has causado en mí, en Harry"._

Cerró la ventana de un tirón mientras luchaba con todas sus fuerzas contra el torrente de rabia y dolor intenso que amenazaba con desbordarse de un momento a otro en forma de llanto, pero no sirvió de mucho; Remus fue completamente avasallado y al fin las amargas lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas. Molesto consigo mismo por perder así el control se limpió la cara de un manotazo, sin embargo las lágrimas no dejaron de caer.

Irritado por ello se giró con un movimiento brusco y apresurado provocando que su maletín y un par de pergaminos cayeran ruidosamente de su escritorio.

Ante esta nueva muestra de descontrol Remus soltó un gruñido salvaje y lleno de fastidio que sonó muy parecido a los que el lobo que lo dominaba cada luna llena solía emitir cuando se desesperaba al sentirse acorralado por los muros de la Casa de los Gritos. Y en ese instante Remus sintió que empezaba a desmoronarse. Un sollozo a duras penas contenido escapó de su garganta cuando, incapaz de aguantar más, atravesó su despacho como una ráfaga de viento feroz mientras todas las luces se extinguían de golpe con un solo movimiento rápido de su mano y entró a su dormitorio cerrando fuertemente la puerta tras de sí.

Afuera, oculto entre las sombras, el gran perro negro que cada noche montaba una guardia silenciosa cerca del castillo soltó un gemido lastimero y agachó la cabeza al ver que las luces del despacho se extinguían. Con paso lento volvió a internarse en la oscuridad del bosque prohibido llevando en su corazón el consuelo de que sólo tendría que esperar hasta la noche siguiente para volver a ver a su amado lobo.

 


	2. Parte II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Cómo reacciona Remus al leer el nombre de Sirius Black en el Mapa del Merodeador?

—¡Lo sabía!—exclamó Remus golpeando suave y alegremente su escritorio con el puño derecho.

 _"Estaba convencido de que te ocultarías bajo la capa de invisibilidad de tu padre para salir de Hogwarts e irías a visitar a Hagrid antes de que su hipogrifo sea ejecutado. No ibas a quedarte tan tranquilo en el castillo, ¿verdad, Harry?"_ pensó Lupin mientras sonreía inclinándose sobre el Mapa del Merodeador que estaba completamente extendido sobre el escritorio.

 _"No, ¡claro que no ibas a quedarte en paz!_ _…_ _Eres igual a James. Y por lo que veo, Ron y Hermione no se podían quedar atrás _"_ _ agregó para sí mismo con una sonrisa, examinando a las tres pequeñas y oscuras motitas de tinta que se movían apretujadamente en dirección a la cabaña de Hagrid. " _Son unos buenos merodeadores, exactamente igual que James, Peter, Sirius y yo"._

La sonrisa del joven profesor se hizo más amplia ante el recuerdo de aquellos años de colegio llenos de bromas, correrías y camaradería, pero al segundo siguiente Remus frunció marcadamente el entrecejo cuando el nombre de Sirius se quedó reverberando con insistencia dentro de su cabeza. Y es que entre aquellos recuerdos de amistad se colaron, inevitablemente, algunas memorias de cosas que Sirius y él vivieron como pareja: momentos en los que ambos se ocultaban bajo la capa de invisibilidad de James en cualquier rincón oscuro del colegio para darse los besos que no podían darse delante de los demás, o cuando se escabullían juntos, a instancias de Sirius, hasta la Casa de los Gritos en busca de una intimidad mucho más intensa que unos cuantos besos.

Tras cada memoria estaba la incitante y traviesa voz de Sirius llamándolo entre susurros, y Remus tuvo que sacudir la cabeza varias veces con fuerza para ahuyentarlos (a la voz y a los recuerdos) antes de que empezaran a hacer una mella profunda en él.

Dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando al fin se esfumaron, y entonces pudo volver a concentrar toda su atención en el mapa justo a tiempo para ver desaparecer el rastro de los tres amigos en el umbral de la cabaña de Hagrid.

En ese momento levantó la mirada para ver a través de la ventana. Pronto oscurecería; Harry, Ron y Hermione tenían que estar del vuelta en el castillo antes de eso, así que, sentándose en la silla detrás de su escritorio, Remus se decidió a esperar su salida sin despegar los ojos del viejo pergamino.

Veinte minutos después las pequeñas motas de tinta, acompañadas de su respectivo nombre rotulado, aparecieron de nuevo. Sin embargo, nada, absolutamente nada, podría haber preparado a Remus Lupin para lo que vio.

Sobresaltado, se puso en pie, y con voz temblorosa dijo:

—¡¿Qué es esto?!... ¿Peter?... ¿Peter Pettigrew? No, n-no puede ser. Algo está mal, algo está muy mal con este viejo pergamino —murmuró, examinándolo más de cerca " _Debe haberse estropeado después de tantos años y no está funcionando correctamente"_ pensó—... porque no puede ser posible que Peter Pettigrew aparezca en el mapa.

Aún no lograba recuperarse del gran impacto que le provocó ver el nombre de Peter Pettigrew impreso en el pergamino, cuando sintió que su corazón experimentaba una fuerte e intensa sacudida al darse cuenta de que otra mota, rotulada con el nombre de _Sirius Black,_ se dirigía velozmente hacia Harry, Ron, Hermione y Peter e impactaba contra ellos.

Lupin sintió que el aire le faltaba. Para asegurarse de que no había algo mal con sus ojos acercó el mapa a su cara y volvió a leer el nombre de Black. Ni siquiera se percató del momento en que había saltado agitadamente de su silla derribándola en el proceso ni tampoco de la forma ansiosa en que tenía sujeto el mapa entre sus manos, arrugándolo. En ese instante solo tenía ojos para esa pequeña motita de tinta que llevaba a su lado el nombre de Sirius Black.

Lleno de ansiedad, Remus contempló que aquella oscura mota empezó a forcejear ferozmente con las otras cuatro motitas y, tras un par de segundos, vio que Sirius arrastraba a Ron y a Peter en dirección al Sauce Boxeador.

—¡SIRIUS, NO!—exclamó Lupin como si con sus palabras pudiera lograr que la negra motita que era Sirius Black volviera atrás y dejara tranquilos a los muchachos.

Sin detenerse a pensar, Remus soltó descuidadamente el mapa sobre el escritorio sin borrarlo siquiera y corrió hacia la puerta de su despacho llevando el nombre de Sirius Black grabado a fuego en cada resquicio de su mente.

Abrió la puerta y se precipitó sobre el pasillo. En su loca carrera por alcanzar el vestíbulo, trastabilló al bajar las escaleras (que en ese momento le parecieron infinitas) y resbaló chocando contra una de las armaduras que adornaban uno de los tantos descansos. Se puso en pie de inmediato y volvió a emprender la carrera ignorando por completo los gritos de Peeves, quien había salido disparado de la armadura y se burlaba de él a grito pelado diciendo:

—¡Locatis Lunático Lupin, Locatis Lunático Lupin corre como loco y llegarás a tu fin!

Las burlas de Peeves aún se escuchaban cuando Remus salió del castillo como una saeta.

Corriendo incansablemente se dirigió hacia la entrada del Sauce Boxeador. Al llegar allí buscó, desesperado, cualquier rama larga que le ayudara a inmovilizar las furiosas ramas del árbol.

Densas y oscuras nubes cubrían el cielo cuando al fin Lupin, con la respiración agitada y el corazón desbocado, encontró una rama rota, apretó con ella el nudo que congelaba el sauce y entró presuroso. Una vez dentro murmuró un rápido _Lumus_ y comenzó a recorrer el pasadizo.

Varias ideas llenaban su confusa mente mientras intentaba moverse lo más rápido posible a través del estrecho corredor.

_"¿Cómo era posible que Peter apareciera en el mapa si doce años atrás había sido asesinado por Sirius?"_

_"¿Qué significaba todo aquello?"_

_"¿Acaso había alguna posibilidad de que Sirius fuera inocente?"_

Una fuerte emoción le llenó el pecho cuando pensó en ello.

_"Sirius... ¿inocente?"_

_"Estás soñando de nuevo"_ se reprochó a sí mismo, luchando por matar esa luz de esperanza que no hacía más que darle falsas y dolorosas expectativas.

 _"Black no puede ser inocente. Por más que te esfuerces en querer creer lo contrario... Él era el guardián secreto de James y Lily"_ se recordó con amargura. " _Además hubo testigos que lo vieron acabar con Peter"._

El estrecho corredor se retorcía acortándose y alargándose a cada paso que daba, pero él no se detuvo a preocuparse por los continuos roces de la piedra contra su cuerpo. Inclinó un poco la cabeza para evitar que una roca que sobresalía del techo le diera de lleno, pero siguió su camino sin aflojar en nada su presuroso andar.

 _"Pero si Peter murió, entonces,... entonces, ¿por qué aparece su nombre en el mapa?"_ se cuestionaba " _¿Por qué?"_

Esa pregunta se repetía incansablemente en su cerebro como un bucle sin fin, y él, a pesar de toda su incertidumbre, se concentró en hallar una respuesta lógica.

Si el nombre de Peter aparecía plasmado en el mapa, eso sólo podía significar una cosa: Peter Pettigrew estaba vivo. _Tenía_ que estarlo porque el mapa del merodeador no mentía. Nunca mentía.

 _"Sirius no le mató"_ pensó Lupin, y la esperanza volvió a surgir en su corazón.

Pero la contuvo recordándose a sí mismo que aún quedaba pendiente el asunto del guardián secreto. Porque, sí, era verdad que Sirius había jurado como guardián secreto de los Potter; el mismo Sirius se lo había asegurado una y otra vez con mucha insistencia, y el mismo Dumbledore había dado testimonio de ello.

Sin embargo, nadie mejor que él, que había vivido _tanto_ a su lado, sabía que Sirius hubiera dado su vida antes que traicionar a su mejor amigo... O al menos el Sirius que él había conocido y amado habría muerto antes que permitir que Voldemort dañara a James y a su familia. Remus sabía que _ese_ Sirius habría sido capaz de morir por sus amigos y hasta de matar por protegerlos si hubiera sido necesario. Sí, sabía que el Sirius a quien él había amado de una manera completamente irracional habría matado por ellos..., mas _no_ a uno de ellos.

 _"No..., no. Sirius no nos habría dañado jamás. A ninguno"_ concluyó más seguro que nunca. _"Peter es la clave... Tiene que serlo"_.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, y con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, Remus alcanzó al fin la salida del pasadizo.

En cuanto se halló de pie en el recibidor de La Casa de los Gritos dejó de pensar y empezó a recorrer la planta baja con pasos apresurados y la varita preparada buscando algún rastro de los chicos o de Sirius.

Estaba a punto de llamarlos a gritos cuando escuchó la voz de Hermione que, teñida de miedo y desesperación, gritaba:

—¡ESTAMOS AQUÍ ARRIBA! ¡SIRIUS BLACK! ¡DENSE PRISA!

 _Sirius Black_.

Ese nombre resonó con fuerza en los oídos del licántropo y subió desesperadamente las escaleras siguiendo la voz de la chica que se perdía detrás de una puerta cerrada. Lanzando un hechizo, Remus abrió la puerta y al entrar en la habitación pudo ver a Ron, Hermione y Harry. Éste último apuntaba con su varita directamente al pecho de Sirius.

Al ver eso Lupin gritó:

—¡Expelliarmo!

Al instante las varitas de los chicos saltaron de sus manos, y Remus, atrapándolas todas con habilidad, se adentró en la habitación clavando sus ojos en Black.

Entre las penumbras del lugar Remus pudo ver que el rostro del animago no mostraba ninguna emoción; lucía pálido y demacrado.

Pero no ocurría lo mismo con sus ojos grises.

En el momento en que estos se encontraron con los ojos de Remus, un torbellino de sensaciones se revolvió dentro del hombre lobo. Aquellos ojos grises, en los que se había perdido multitud de veces cuando era solo un muchacho, casi habían perdido aquel brillo que solía estremecerlo, y se hallaban oscurecidos por una sombra melancólica y tétrica en la que el profesor pudo detectar el más puro vestigio de la estancia de Sirius en Azkaban.

Sin embargo, cuando Remus clavó sus ojos de miel en ellos pudo ver claramente todos los intensos sentimientos que subyacían detrás de aquella oscura sombra. Había soledad, temor y años de nostalgia pero también un profundo arrepentimiento. Y el escaso brillo que aún quedaba en ellos gritaba por el perdón y pedía la confianza de Remus.

Con una mirada, Sirius le estaba pidiendo que creyera en él sin reservas, como siempre había hecho. Y al perderse en aquellos ojos grises, Remus supo que creería en él sin importar que el mundo entero le gritara que ese hombre no era más que un traidor que no merecía la pena; creería en él dijera lo que dijera porque esa mirada le estaba gritando que él, Sirius, aún seguía siendo su Sirius. Roto y lastimado, y con doce años de encierro y soledad a cuestas, pero seguía siendo _su_ Sirius.

El Sirius dispuesto a todo por sus amigos, el Sirius capaz hasta de matar por protegerlos, el Sirius de quien él se había enamorado perdidamente.

En ese momento, al comprender eso, Lupin estuvo seguro más que nunca de que tenía que haber otra explicación para lo que había ocurrido la noche en que James y Lily murieron.

 _Peter es la clave. Tiene que serlo_ se dijo nuevamente. Entonces, usando una voz extraña que temblaba de emoción contenida, Lupin preguntó:

—¿Dónde está, Sirius?

Muy despacio, Sirius levantó la mano y señaló a Ron.

Remus miró al chico y sus ojos se detuvieron en el pequeño bulto que Ron, con las manos arañadas y ensangrentadas, trataba de proteger.

_La mascota de Ron es una rata... ¡Ese debe ser Peter!_

Velozmente, los atónitos ojos de miel volvieron a fijarse en Sirius.

—Pero entonces… —murmuró Lupin, mirando tan intensamente a Black que parecía leer sus pensamientos— ¿por qué no se ha manifestado antes? A menos que… —de repente los ojos de Lupin se dilataron como si viera algo más allá de Black, algo que no podía ver ninguno de los presentes— … a menos que fuera él quien… a menos que te transmutaras… sin decírmelo…

Black volvió a mirar a Remus y, lentamente, sin apartar los hundidos ojos de Lupin, asintió con la cabeza.

Era suficiente. Remus no necesitaba saber absolutamente nada más. Sirius era inocente y eso, simplemente, lo cambiaba _todo_ para Remus.

Ignorando completamente las preguntas de Harry, bajó la varita y, acercándose a Black, lo tomó de la mano para tirar de él e incorporarlo y para que el enorme gato color canela que le protegía cayera al suelo. Y entonces lo abrazó como solía hacerlo en el pasado, como si esos doce años de separación y dudas no hubieran existido, y claramente pudo sentir que el animago le correspondía de la misma manera; aferrándose a él con toda la fuerza de la que era capaz.

—Paddy…—musitó profundamente conmovido Remus al oído de Sirius mientras lo aferraba—, mi Paddy.

Sirius rozó con sus labios pálidos y resecos la oreja del profesor y, con una voz trémula, musitó:

—Moony… No sabes cuánto te he añorado, cariño.

Al escuchar que Sirius lo llamaba _Moony,_ el corazón de Remus vibró lleno de emoción, haciéndolo sentir que volvía a ser el jovenzuelo que hacía ingeniosas bromas junto a sus queridos amigos en Hogwarts. Pero cuando escuchó esa voz rota llamándolo _cariño_ , Remus sintió que su alma entera temblaba intensamente dentro de él, tan intensamente que, en ese mismo instante, la enorme tristeza que la ausencia de Sirius le había dejado sufrió una fractura irreparable. Fue tan intenso que todo lo que Remus quería era besar a Sirius. Anhelaba besarlo con todo su ser. Y lo habría besado en _ese_ preciso instante si la aterrada voz de Hermione no lo hubiera vuelto a la realidad.

Tuvo que soltar a Sirius para poder girarse y encarar a la chica, pero cuando lo hizo se sentía un Remus distinto... Se sentía como si hubiera rejuvenecido doce años.

 


	3. Parte III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El reencuentro de Sirius y Remus después de los acontecimientos ocurridos en Harry Potter y el Prisionero de Azkaban.

Estaba oscuro cuando Remus Lupin abrió la puerta principal de la pequeña casa perdida entre el bosque y las montañas del norte.

De pie en el umbral, soltó un suspiro largo. El viaje en tren hasta King's Cross, luego la salida de la ciudad en el autobús noctámbulo y finalmente la larga caminata desde la orilla de la carretera hasta la pequeña casa enclavada en el bosque más espeso de Eden, la zona menos densamente poblada del condado de Cumbria, lo había dejado más cansado de lo que hubiera podido imaginar.

Dejando su desvencijada maleta y el depósito vacío del _grindylow_ junto a la puerta, sacó su varita del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta y tras un suave movimiento encendió las luces.

La salita de la casa en la que había vivido antes de partir a Hogwarts para dar clases le dio la bienvenida con el mismo aspecto ordenado que tenía cuando Remus se marchó, pero con una gruesa capa de polvo sobre los muebles de segunda mano y también sobre las repisas del alto librero colocado junto al estrecho pasillo que llevaba a su dormitorio.

Remus dejó escapar otro suspiro de cansancio, volvió a agitar la varita y murmuró _Tergeo_. Al instante la casita entera quedó libre de polvo, entonces Remus pasó de largo a través de la salita para dirigirse directamente a su habitación.

Entró ahí, encendió la luz, y se sentó sobre la cama.

Estaba hecho polvo. Durante el viaje no había sido capaz de dormir ni un poco por lo que su cuerpo le pedía tenderse, descansar y dormir. La transformación que había sufrido durante la noche pasada lo había dejado más exhausto que ninguna otra que hubiera sufrido antes de esa durante su permanencia en Hogwarts. Primero, por la transformación en sí (que por mucho que pasara por eso cada luna llena y por mucha poción Matalobos que ingiriera, el cambio de humano a lobo _nunca_ dejaba de doler tremendamente). Segundo, por la feroz pelea que el lobo había tenido con Padfoot en el bosque cuando Sirius trataba de proteger a Harry, Ron y Hermione. Y tercero porque, luego de dejar a Padfoot maltrecho en un claro, el lobo había salido corriendo siguiendo el supuesto llamado de los suyos y había pasado el resto de la noche cazando en lo profundo del bosque prohibido.

Pero, más allá de querer dormir para mitigar el cansancio supremo que su cuerpo sentía, lo que Remus quería en realidad era dormir profundamente para evadirse y dejar de pensar aunque fuera por un minuto en Sirius porque desde que volvió en sí de la transformación no ha habido un momento en el que no haya estado pensando en él y en todo lo que pasó entre ambos en la Casa de los Gritos.

Especialmente porque no dejaba de asombrarse lo fácil y fluida que había sido toda la interacción entre ellos.

Es decir, habían pasado doce años separados, doce años de dolor y zozobra que Remus pasó creyéndole un traidor y culpable de la muerte de James y Lily y, sin embargo, solo había bastado conocer la verdad, un abrazo fuerte, y unas cuantas palabras para que la confianza entre los dos se restaurara… Remus recordaba ese momento perfectamente:

_"—¡Remus…, tú no lo crees! ¿No te habría contado Sirius que habían cambiado el plan?_

_—No si creía que el espía era yo, Peter… Supongo que por eso no me lo contaste, Sirius._

_—Perdóname, Remus…_

_—No hay por qué, Padfoot, viejo amigo… Y a cambio, ¿querrás perdonar que yo te creyera culpable?_

_—Por supuesto."_

Un asomo de sonrisa había aparecido en el demacrado rostro de Sirius al responder, una sonrisa pequeña que significó un mundo para Remus porque un solo abrazo los había reconciliado, y luego esas palabras y esa sonrisa habían llegado para poner fin al inmenso malentendido en el que se habían convertido sus vidas durante doce años.

De esa manera tan increíblemente sencilla pero completamente sincera ambos se perdonaron… Si lo pensaba detenidamente, a Remus le parecía increíble que hubiera sido así, pero así había sido. No habían necesitado más que esa breve conversación entre ellos para que volviera también la complicidad. Complicidad que estuvieron resueltos a mantener hasta el punto de acordar llevar a cabo, juntos, la venganza de la muerte de Lily y James matando a Peter. No pudo ser, por supuesto, porque al final de todo Peter logró escapar, y Remus no podía evitar lamentarse profundamente por ello. Pero, a pesar de todo, eso no le impedía regocijarse por todo lo bueno que había salido de aquella situación; se había dado cuenta de que en realidad Sirius era inocente, y ambos habían podido perdonarse uno al otro.

Además… también estaban aquellas palabras que Sirius había susurrado solo para él, esas que nadie más que Remus había escuchado cuando ambos se abrazaron, y que lo habían significado todo para él: _"Moony… No sabes cuánto te he añorado, cariño"_. Conocer la verdad sobre todo lo que había ocurrido y el haberse perdonado el uno al otro le devolvieron la luz al mundo de Remus; pero esas palabras, esa _confesión_ , unida a ese abrazo fuerte que Sirius le dio, le devolvieron la vida entera porque encendieron la esperanza que Remus tanto necesitaba para dejar de vivir esa vida triste, amarga y gris que había estado viviendo durante los pasados doce años.

Por todo eso es que, desde que Dumbledore le contó que Sirius había logrado huir con la ayuda de Harry y Hermione, Remus no había podido dejar de pensar en Sirius, ni de preguntarse dónde estaría y si se encontraría bien. Y, sobre todo, si volvería a verlo pronto.

Y es que esa mañana, cuando estuvo hablando con Dumbledore y le presentó su dimisión, Remus intentó averiguar si el director sabía dónde se encontraba Sirius en ese momento. Pero en vez de responderle directamente, Dumbledore solo dijo que se pondría en contacto con Sirius vía lechuza de inmediato para sugerirle algunos posibles escondites, y entonces le había dado uno de esos guiños cómplices tan característicos de él y lo había instado a darse prisa en recoger su equipaje.

Por supuesto, Remus era un hombre sensato y práctico, y dudaba muchísimo que al director se le ocurriera sugerir su casa como uno de esos escondites porque era bastante probable que ese sería uno de los primeros lugares en los que el Ministerio o, peor aún, los dementores buscarían a Sirius.

Sin embargo, aunque no lo admitiría delante de nadie más que de sí mismo, Remus guardaba en lo profundo de sí la pequeña esperanza de que Dumbledore lo hubiera sugerido a Sirius, aunque solo fuera por pocos días porque él _realmente_ se estaba muriendo por volver a verlo… Aún tenían tantas cosas que decirse y demostrarse uno al otro que, de hecho, dejar de impartir clases en Hogwarts había sido soportable para él únicamente porque dejarlo aumentaba sus posibilidades de volver a encontrarse otra vez con Sirius y era por esa razón que, incluso, había salido tan aprisa del colegio.

Así es que, aun a pesar de querer con toda su alma tenderse, descansar y dejar de pensar, Remus sabía que estar sintiendo todo ese anhelo y ansiedad por volver a ver a Sirius haría inútil cualquier intento por dormir. Por eso desechó la idea y se resolvió a cambiarse de ropa. Después de eso iría a la cocina y prepararía un poco de té. Quizá eso le ayudaría a calmar sus nervios.

Estaba colgando su chaqueta en el desgastado perchero que se encontraba junto a su cama cuando los escuchó. Leves arañazos sobre el marco de madera de la ventana que daba al patio trasero de la casa. Cuando se giró para mirar, el corazón de Remus dio un tremendo vuelco de felicidad en su pecho. Un perro negro, grande y flacucho, apoyaba las patas delanteras sobre el alféizar de la ventana cerrada mientras lo miraba fijamente desde el otro lado del cristal.

Con la sorpresa y la alegría reflejándose en cada línea de su rostro, Remus corrió hacia la ventana y la abrió. En cuanto lo hizo, el perro saltó y se le echó encima tirándolo al suelo. Entonces lamió su rostro efusivamente varias veces a modo de saludo sin dejar de agitar la cola de un lado a otro ni un momento. Remus no pudo evitar estrecharlo entre sus brazos y reír mientras la lengua áspera y grande volvía a repasarle ambas mejillas. Cuando al fin tuvo suficiente, el perro se apartó y Remus pudo despegar la espalda del suelo.

Al segundo siguiente el perro negro se había transformado y ahora era Sirius quien estaba de pie junto a Remus, mirándolo desde su considerable altura.

—Dumbledore me envió una nota diciendo que vendrías a casa… —dijo Sirius mientras sonreía y le tendía la mano derecha para ayudarlo a incorporarse—. En cuanto la recibí cambié el rumbo del hipogrifo y vine hasta aquí. Te vi precisamente cuando estábamos llegando; venías bajando por la ladera de la colina, pero no me acerqué enseguida porque tenía que ocultar a _Buckbeak_ en el bosque. Le encontré un refugio perfecto en aquel claro que está cerca del río, ¿lo recuerdas?; ese que tiene una pequeña cueva…

Remus no respondió. Simplemente no podía hacerlo. Y es que, ahora que estaba de pie frente a él y lo miraba de cerca, esa euforia que segundos antes había sentido se transformó en preocupación pura.

Sirius era un desastre.

Estaba prácticamente en los huesos (aunque ya se había percatado de ello la noche anterior, cuando lo sintió al abrazarlo en aquella habitación llena de penumbras en la Casa de los Gritos) pero ahora que lo veía a la luz de las bombillas que iluminaban su dormitorio, Remus se estremeció dolorosamente. Y es que no era lo mismo mirarlo entre penumbras o en una fotografía gris de _El Profeta_ que tenerlo delante y verlo a plena luz.

Además de la extrema delgadez, su cabello largo hasta los codos estaba sucio, opaco y enmarañado; su rostro estaba demacrado, sus mejillas hundidas, su piel estaba cerosa y cenicienta, y debajo de sus ojos tenía unas pronunciadas ojeras violáceas, aún peores que las que Remus haya tenido nunca ni antes ni después de una luna llena. Su ropa no era más que harapos rasgados, llenos de agujeros pequeños y grandes, a través de los cuales Remus podía ver cómo sobresalían los huesos, especialmente las costillas.

A Remus se le encogió el corazón. Era terriblemente doloroso verlo así.

Aparte de los huesos marcados en la piel, también había otra clase de marcas; símbolos tatuados en negro sobre el pecho de Sirius. Remus podía ver solo pequeños trozos de ellos, y cuando estiró la mano para retirar la delgada tela que los cubría, algo de todo el dolor y estremecimiento que se había apoderado de él debió de reflejarse en su semblante porque Sirius, tomándolo suavemente de la barbilla con la mano derecha lo obligó con cuidado a mirarlo directamente a los ojos mientras con la otra mano evitaba que los dedos de Remus tocaran su pecho y, con una pequeña sonrisa que intentaba ser tranquilizadora, dijo:

—Estoy bien… No te preocupes por mí. En realidad me veo mucho peor de lo que me siento…

 _"Dices eso porque estoy seguro que no te has mirado en un espejo en años",_ pensó Remus con mucha tristeza.

—Todo lo que necesito —siguió diciendo Sirius— es una larga ducha y un par de comidas abundantes… _"y estar contigo… Mirarte sonreír como cuando éramos más jóvenes, perderme en tus ojos de lobo y besarte… Besarte y que tú me beses, abrazarte y que tú me abraces fuerte para que tu calor aleje las gélidas voces que me susurran mis culpas al oído cada noche"_ pensó Sirius sin atreverse a decirlo en voz alta.

—De acuerdo —concedió Remus, más por no empañar su encuentro con una discusión que porque estuviera convencido de que Sirius estuviera bien como decía. Entonces, mirando a su alrededor, añadió: —La casa ha estado deshabitada durante todo el tiempo que estuve en Hogwarts, pero estoy seguro de que hay víveres suficientes en la cocina para preparar una buena comida. Ven conmigo… —dijo tomándolo de la mano con decisión y saliendo con él al estrecho pasillo. Sirius sonrió levemente ante la acción y, contento, apretó suavemente el agarre de Remus. Lo siguió por el corredor y luego por las escaleras sin soltarse de él—. Voy a acondicionar la ducha y luego, mientras tú estás en eso, yo prepararé la cena y un poco de té.

Llegaron al cuarto de baño. En silencio, Sirius vio cómo Remus preparaba todo. El ex-profesor abrió los dos grifos de la tina y tanteó la temperatura del agua hasta que estuvo tibia. Luego, mientras la tina se llenaba, Remus sacó una esponja y una barra de jabón con aroma a sándalo del pequeño armario debajo del lavamanos. Sirius seguía mirándolo preparar todo, conteniéndose apenas de invitarlo a acompañarlo en la ducha únicamente porque necesitaba ese momento de intimidad solo para él; porque sabía que si Remus entraba con él serían sus lágrimas de lobo las que lavarían las marcas de su cuerpo desnudo y marchito, y no quería causarle ese dolor por nada del mundo. Quería poder limpiar su cuerpo en soledad y llorar también a solas por la hermosa juventud que le había sido arrebatada.

—En este armario encontrarás todo lo que puedas necesitar —señaló Remus, sacándolo de sus pensamientos al mostrarle un cepillo para el cabello—. Sabes que no me gusta usar esas horribles pociones efervescentes para limpiar los dientes, por eso guardo cepillos dentales y pasta dentífrica…

—Sí, lo sé… —dijo Sirius, sonriendo ligeramente y mirándolo con cierta complicidad pues había vivido con él en aquella casa cuando eran jóvenes. Conocía bien cada uno de sus rincones y también los hábitos muggles de limpieza de su antiguo amante—. Siempre te gustó ese ritual muggle del cepillo y la pasta dental… Es bueno saber que algunas cosas no han cambiado.

Remus sonrió algo apenado y se sonrojó ligeramente, pero enseguida se recuperó y dijo:

—Si quieres puedes intentarlo… Me viste hacerlo muchas veces, así que no creo que tengas problemas.

—No los tendré, no te preocupes —respondió Sirius inclinándose para tomar un cepillo de dientes y una de esas pastas mentoladas.

—Bien, el agua está lista —dijo Remus cerrando los dos grifos. Luego se incorporó sacudiendo despacio sus manos mojadas y corrió por completo la cortina de la bañera— Entra ya. Iré a traerte ropa limpia y una toalla. Estarán en esta repisa cuando termines.

—Gracias, Moony.

Remus sonrió de nuevo al escuchar el mote y bajó ligeramente la mirada con esa sonrisa extendiéndose por sus labios. A Sirius se le aceleró el corazón al ver ese gesto que era tan _Remus_ y aún más encantador que el sonrojo de antes. Tuvo que contenerse para no acercarse y besarlo. No podía besarlo, no así…

Cuando estaban en la Casa de los Gritos y pudo ver el desenvolvimiento de Remus ante la situación llena de tensión que estaban atravesando, Sirius se dio cuenta de que Remus no había cambiado; había madurado, por supuesto, pero seguía siendo amable, gentil, sensato… Y también se dio cuenta de algo más; Remus aún tenía aquella manía de siempre: todavía lo amaba.

Sirius pudo sentirlo en la mirada cargada de emociones que Remus le dio después de que derribó aquella puerta, en ese abrazo que compartieron, en las palabras que le susurró al oído para que solo él pudiera escucharlas, en su forma de creer sin reservas en él y en su historia, en el modo fácil y sincero en que le perdonó su antigua desconfianza y el que lo haya creído espía de Voldemort , y también en la manera incansable y apasionada en la que Remus lo protegió, primero de Harry y luego de Snape. Y lo veía también ahora en sus miradas, en sus pequeñas sonrisas, en su evidente preocupación por él, en la manera en la que lo tomó de la mano para guiarlo hasta ahí…

 _"Tampoco yo he dejado de amarte, Remus"_ pensó Sirius al verlo levantar de nuevo la mirada mientras a él el corazón seguía latiéndole aceleradamente _"pero no puedo pretender ni siquiera un roce de tus labios cuando me siento sucio, opaco…, acabado"._

—Cuando estés listo te espero en la cocina —dijo Remus luciendo aún aquella sonrisa, sin imaginar siquiera por donde iban los pensamientos de Sirius.

Sirius asintió, y Remus, sin decir nada más, salió cerrando suavemente la puerta tras de sí.

Remus bajó las escaleras y regresó al cabo de unos minutos llevando la muda de ropa limpia para Sirius y una toalla. Sirius ya había entrado a la bañera, la cortina estaba echada, y todo el cuarto se había impregnado con el aroma del sándalo. Remus se detuvo un instante a aspirar con fuerza y a escuchar el sonido del agua borbotando, con sus sentimientos por Sirius agitándose intensamente dentro de su pecho. Era algo casi físicamente doloroso para él, asfixiante incluso, tenerlo tan cerca y no poder abrir esa cortina y tocarlo para demostrarle todo lo que sentía por él…

Pero Remus podía leer claramente las barreras en forma de "Estoy bien. No te preocupes… Me veo peor de lo que me siento" que Sirius se empeñaba en mantener a su alrededor y decidió no presionarlo. Sabía… _sentía_ (y rogaba que su intuición no se equivocara) que Sirius acabaría colapsando tarde o temprano, y cuando eso pasara él estaría ahí, preparado para sostenerlo. Por ahora, mientras ese momento llegaba había otros asuntos de los que debía ocuparse, así que dejó la ropa limpia sobre la repisa y volvió a salir llevando en su mano los harapos que Sirius había dejado a un lado de la bañera.

Bajó nuevamente las escaleras pero, en vez de dirigirse directamente a la cocina, sacó su varita y salió al patio trasero de la casa. Conjurando un _Incendio_ con un fluido movimiento prendió fuego a los harapos hasta que se consumieron en medio de las llamas naranjas y rojas.

Luego, Remus caminó hacia el centro del patio y se detuvo ahí. Lo que tenía pensado hacer no era algo sencillo para un solo mago, no cuando la extensión de terreno era tan amplía, y menos aún para uno que acababa de pasar por una transformación tan dolorosa e inmisericorde como la suya y que no había descansado como debería ni física ni mentalmente.

Aun así, Remus no se amilanó. Iba a hacer que ese lugar fuera seguro para Sirius aunque acabara tumbado de cara al suelo y sin una libra de fuerza en el cuerpo.

Apretó su varita con decisión mientras soltaba un suspiro profundo y cerró los ojos para poder concentrarse mejor.

El aire fresco de la noche alborotaba sus cabellos castaños mientras él concentraba cada brizna de magia que habitaba en su interior. Y cuando la sintió caliente y vibrante, hormigueando desde el centro de su pecho hasta la punta de los dedos que sostenían su varita, apuntó esta hacia el cielo oscuro y murmuró _Protego Maxima… Fianto Duri… Repelio Inimicum._

Un hilo de luz blanco azulada se desprendió de la punta de la varita y se elevó hacia el cielo para comenzar a extenderse y a cubrir muy lentamente la casa y los terrenos circundantes con una invisible barrera mágica de protección, mientras Remus fruncía el entrecejo con más fuerza y volvía a agitar cuidadosamente su varita al tiempo que murmuraba _Inmarcable… Cave Inimicum… Salvio Hexia… Repelio Muggletum… Muffliato…_

Tuvo que parar cuando sintió que las piernas ya no podían sostenerlo. Cayó de rodillas sobre el suelo justo en el momento en que la barrera de protección sellaba por completo los alrededores de la casa y sus terrenos.

Remus sabía muy bien que esa barrera no podría ahuyentar a los dementores si estos llegaban a presentarse, pues lo único efectivo contra ellos era el encantamiento _Patronus_. Pero estaba seguro de que sí servirían para alertarlos y protegerlos de la presencia de los magos del Ministerio y de sus hechizos, e incluso de cualquier muggle que pudiera andar perdido por la zona. Y, además, había puesto especial cuidado al ejecutar el encantamiento de protección con desilusionador pues este hacía que ninguna otra persona fuera capaz de ver a las cosas o personas que estaban dentro de su rango de protección haciéndolos, así, prácticamente invisibles.

Se sentía tan agotado que se tendió boca arriba sobre el pasto. Las estrellas estaban brillando con fuerza del otro lado de la barrera de protección y Remus sonrió complacido al verlas brillar ligeramente turbias y desdibujadas porque esa era señal de que había hecho un buen trabajo, tanto con la barrera de protección, como con los otros encantamientos.

Cerró los ojos, soltó un suspiro exhausto, y se quedó tendido ahí.

Pasaron muchos minutos antes de que fuera capaz de moverse otra vez. Cuando al fin se sintió con fuerzas para levantarse, se puso en pie despacio y volvió a entrar a la casa.


	4. Parte III (final)

Sirius se tomó su tiempo en la ducha.

Remus, que para entonces ya estaba terminando de disponer la mesa con la cena (cordero asado acompañado de puré de papas y zanahorias cocidas aderezadas con salsa de romero, panecillos blancos, y té de hojas de limón), empezaba a preocuparse por su tardanza. Pensaba, mientras sus largos dedos retorcían nerviosamente la servilleta de tela que acompañaba a su plato, que quizás debería subir a echar un vistazo.

 _"No debí dejarlo solo"_ decía para sus adentros _"Pero es que tampoco podía decirle que me moría por acompañarlo… ¿Debería subir? No quiero hacerlo sentir incómodo, pero ¿y si le ha pasado algo malo?"_

Fue esa incertidumbre la que decidió a Remus. Tenía que subir y echar un vistazo. Se levantó deprisa dejando la arrugada servilleta blanca sobre la mesa pero cuando estaba a punto de salir de la cocina, Sirius apareció en el umbral de la puerta vistiendo una camisa blanca de manga larga con pantalones a juego, y una bata de dormir gris que había sido suya pero que ahora le quedaba al menos dos tallas más grande.

Llevaba el largo cabello húmedo suelto, pero ya sin nudos. Su rostro seguía demacrado y sus mejillas hundidas pero estaba limpio y esa pequeña diferencia le quitó años de encima. Solo un detalle en su apariencia hizo que el hasta entonces acelerado corazón de Remus temblara de pura tristeza; los ojos de Sirius estaban hinchados y enrojecidos.

Había llorado. Para Remus no había duda de ello.

Pero Sirius, notando que Remus se había dado cuenta de eso, se apresuró a sonreírle y luego apartó rápidamente la mirada. Remus, sintiendo que la tristeza gris empezaba a tornarse en negra frustración, hizo un esfuerzo por controlarse dibujando una sonrisa y volvió a tomar su lugar en la mesa.

—Perdón por la tardanza —dijo Sirius escuetamente, empeñándose por esconder sus ojos de los de Remus y fijándolos en la comida que tenía delante.

—No te disculpes, por favor, no hay problema —dijo Remus, sintiéndose turbado pero haciendo un trabajo admirable al fingir que nada pasaba—. Me has dado el tiempo justo para terminar de prepararlo todo. Apenas acabó de servirlo. Siéntate, por favor.

—Esto… tiene una vista espectacular —dijo Sirius tomando su lugar frente a Remus— ¿Puedo?…

—¡Por supuesto! —respondió Remus, extendiendo la mano hacia los alimentos en franca invitación— Adelante…

Sin esperar más, Sirius atacó su plato con vehemencia olvidándose completamente de los cubiertos que Remus había colocado junto a su plato. En segundos engulló con desesperación su porción de cordero y lo mismo pasó con el puré y las zanahorias. Fue solo hasta que, queriendo un poco más de toda aquella deliciosa comida, se dio cuenta del asombro mezclado con compasión con el que Remus lo miraba.

—Lo siento —dijeron ambos al unísono, Sirius disculpándose por sus malos modales en la mesa y Remus porque se sintió mal al haberse sorprendido como lo hizo.

—Te serviré un poco más —dijo enseguida Remus y se levantó aprisa de la mesa llevando el plato de Sirius, quien aprovechó ese momento para limpiarse a conciencia las manos, la boca y la barbilla mientras se golpeaba mentalmente por el enorme desliz que había cometido.

Y es que estaba tan hambriento que, inconscientemente, se había dejado llevar por la "costumbre" adquirida en Azkaban. La costumbre de comer de manera desesperada los duros y mohosos trozos de pan que caían entre los barrotes de su celda cada dos o tres días, o los caldos nauseabundos en los que nadaban huesos y trozos de algo que, estaba seguro, no era pollo ni ningún otro animal medianamente comestible.

Remus volvió y dejó el plato delante de Sirius, que esta vez tomó los cubiertos mientras le agradecía y comenzó a comer con todo el cuidado del que era capaz queriendo así alejar la palabra _Azkaban_ de la mente de Remus, pues estaba seguro que él imaginaba perfectamente la razón por la que había atacado su plato como lo hizo. De hecho, así era. Remus sabía suficiente sobre los dementores como para darse una idea de cómo manejaban las cosas en esa fortaleza perdida en el mar.

Desde luego, Remus no hizo ninguna pregunta pues para él era más que obvio que Sirius no deseaba hablar de Azkaban; se había dado cuenta de ello cuando no lo dejó tocar aquellos tatuajes marcados en su pecho. Pero no preguntar no quitaba que le doliera como le dolía que Sirius quisiera cargar solo con ese peso… Se había hecho el propósito de no presionarlo, pero pensar en Sirius llorando en soledad en la bañera, sufriendo _solo_ , era algo que simplemente no podía soportar. Tenía que hacer algo. Sabía lo obstinado que Sirius podía llegar a ser, y si no hacía algo ahora, Sirius podría pasar días y hasta semanas enteras evadiéndose.

Por eso, mientras miraba conmovido los esfuerzos de su amigo por mostrar buenos modales en la mesa, Remus se quedó de pie junto a él un momento, posó su mano derecha en su hombro y, con un susurro suave que hizo eco en las paredes de la cocina, dijo:

—No tienes que hablar de Azkaban si no quieres hacerlo…—su mano apretó confortadoramente el hombro de Sirius cuando él se puso tenso y dejó de mover los cubiertos por un momento— pero, si lo haces, yo estaré aquí para ti —dijo suavemente. Luego, con una voz que temblaba de amor contenido, susurró aún más suavemente:— No tienes que llevar esa carga solo, Sirius… Déjame ayudarte a llevarla, ¿quieres?

Entonces, Remus se inclinó y dejó un beso tierno en su pelo húmedo.

Sirius, que tenía fuertemente asidos los cubiertos en sus manos, apretó los labios y parpadeó varias veces como cuando alguien se empeña intensamente por contener sus emociones al sentir ese beso, pero no habló. Se quedó inmóvil, con las palabras de Remus reverberando dentro de su cabeza mientras su corazón se apretaba dolorosamente en medio de su pecho.

Remus se alejó despacio, tomó su lugar en la mesa y comenzó a comer en silencio, vigilando discretamente la reacción de su amigo.

Sirius soltó su tenedor, acercó una mano temblorosa a su taza y bebió varios sorbos lentamente. Luego, siguió comiendo con todo el cuidado del que era capaz, haciendo como si esa interacción entre ellos no hubiera ocurrido mientras los minutos pasaban uno tras otro envueltos en un silencio que solo era roto por el suave crepitar de las llamas en la chimenea y el leve tintineo de los cubiertos. Remus no se desesperó por esa actitud de Sirius, más bien, se mantuvo tranquilo y vigilante. Estuvo pendiente de llenar nuevamente su taza de té cuando Sirius la terminó, y se levantó de nuevo para poner más panecillos en la cesta cuando quedó vacía.

Los minutos seguían pasando uno tras otro hasta que, de pronto, ocurrió: Sirius dejó caer ruidosamente sus cubiertos. Inmediatamente Remus alzó los ojos y lo miró. Sirius contemplaba fijamente su plato vacío con los ojos vidriosos y aun enrojecidos mientras sus manos temblaban sobre la mesa.

—En Azkaban apenas nos alimentaban… —musitó repentinamente—, y a eso que nos daban ni siquiera se le puede llamar "comida"… Al principio me negaba a comerlo, pero al paso de los días el hambre no me dejó otra opción—siguió diciendo Sirius con un hilo de voz, estremeciéndose sin apartar los ojos de su plato frente a él; lo miraba tan fijamente que parecía como si estuviera mirando el infinito en su fondo vacío—. Aunque la comida no era tan mala como el frío… La isla entera está infestada de ese frío espantoso que los dementores generan y que se mete hasta lo más recóndito del cuerpo, en la sangre, en los huesos, en el alma; dejándote una horrible sensación muy parecida al congelamiento… Las paredes de la prisión rezuman dolor y miseria, y siempre está húmedo y oscuro… Todo el tiempo… Nunca puede saberse si es de día o de noche porque con los dementores nunca hay luz. Yo solo podía… solo podía ver la luz a través del ventanuco de mi celda cuando había luna llena…

En ese momento, al decir eso, Sirius apartó los ojos del fondo de su plato y miró a Remus. Entonces, extendiendo una mano huesuda hacia él lo tocó deslizando muy lentamente la punta de los dedos sobre su mejilla. Remus se estremeció ante su toque.

Sirius seguía mirándolo y acariciándole despacio cuando volvió a hablar de nuevo.

—Las noches de luna llena eran mis peores noches… No paraba de pensar en ti —confesó con un susurró que hizo eco en las paredes de la cocina— y en lo que estarías sufriendo con tus transformaciones sin tu jauría… sin n-nosotros a tu lado para apaciguar al lobo… En las lágrimas que estarías derramando por creerme un traidor y un asesino… Era horrible saber cuál era la verdad y pensar que solo _yo_ la sabía; muchas veces creí que me volvería loco de desesperación y tristeza de solo pensar que tú no tenías manera de saber qué había pasado en realidad y que yo era inocente… Era espantoso… Y se volvió aún peor cuando los dementores se dieron cuenta de cómo me afectaban esas noches de luna llena… Me volví un festín para ellos… Fue entonces que adoptaron la costumbre de hacer turnos afuera de mi celda todo el tiempo, y fue entonces cuando empezó mi verdadero tormento. Con ellos tan cerca de mí n-no dejaba de recordar los momentos más malos y tristes de mi vida: E-El día en que peleé con Regulus y nos gritamos cosas horribles y dejamos de ser hermanos para siempre… Cuando me enteré de que se había u-unido a las filas de Voldemort… Esa fría mañana en nuestro quinto año cuando t-te vi en la enfermería después de la luna llena, y te enteraste de que _yo_ había enviado a Snape por el túnel del sauce para que se topara con el lobo… La madrugada lluviosa en que estúpidamente te dejé y me marché de aquí seguro de que tú eras el espía que nos estaba t-traicionando… El momento en que… llegué al Valle de Godric y vi… los cuerpos m-muertos de Lily y J-James…

La voz de Sirius se quebró en ese momento y un desgarrador sollozo escapó de su garganta. Se puso violentamente de pie y se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda a Remus. Cubrió su rostro con sus manos cuando las lágrimas empezaron a caer. Enseguida, Remus también se levantó y lo alcanzó enlazando fuertemente sus brazos al torso de Sirius pegando así su pecho con la espalda de él.

—Lo siento —musitó Remus, sufriendo por el dolor que Sirius estaba sintiendo. Sus brazos lo estrecharon con más necesidad mientras su rostro se apretaba contra la larga melena negra. Sirius sollozó con más fuerza, y las lágrimas escaparon también de los ojos de Remus—. Lo siento, cariño, lo siento, lo siento… —volvió a decir con la voz llena de dolor—. Daría mi vida si con eso pudiera evitar que _todo eso_ doliera como duele…

Al escucharlo, Sirius se giró abruptamente hacia él, y Remus alzó los ojos para mirarlo. Entonces Sirius, desesperado de dolor, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y en un impulso frenético lo besó.

No fue un beso tierno. Fue un beso lleno de dolor, ansia y urgente necesidad. Un beso descontrolado que sabía a lágrimas saladas. Pero Remus no quería nada diferente a eso, no cuando Sirius lo estaba besando después de que él había pasado doce años creyendo que eso jamás volvería a pasar, así que le echó los brazos al cuello respondiendo al beso con el mismo dolor y la misma necesidad, y Sirius se aferró a él con afán, apretando su cuerpo entre sus brazos flacos y débiles. Pero sus bocas tuvieron que separarse repentinamente cuando Sirius trastabilló hacia atrás por no ser capaz de mantener el equilibrio y acabó chocando de espaldas contra los estantes de la alacena. Y es que Remus, aunque era sólo un poco más bajo, tenía un peso mayor que consiguió desestabilizar el balance de Sirius.

—Lo siento —musitó Remus, que había sido llevado por la inercia de aquel desequilibrio y estaba pegado a Sirius sujetándolo por las delgadas solapas de su bata gris—. Creo que fui un poco brusco y no calculé que soy un poco más pesado que tú ahora… ¿Estás bien?

—N-No ha sido nada, no te preocupes —contestó Sirius mirándolo. Se había soltado de él para poder sujetarse de la encimera de la alacena que tenía detrás y evitar la caída.

Remus lo miraba y de pronto Sirius no supo qué hacer. Lo había besado en un momento de debilidad, de necesidad, y ahora… Ahora se moría por volver a besarlo porque ese beso había sido el calor y la luz y el consuelo que tanto necesitaba, pero ya no se sentía tan valiente y loco y desesperado como en aquel momento. Necesitaba ese contacto, lo _ansiaba_ , pero se sentía pequeño, flaco y débil… ¡Por Merlin, ni siquiera había sido capaz de mantener el equilibrio antes! ¿Cómo podía pretender…?

—No, nada de eso importa —dijo Remus de pronto tomándolo de la barbilla y haciendo que volviera a mirarlo a los ojos mientras con la otra mano le impedía sutilmente moverse de su sitio porque Sirius ya había apartado la mirada con la intención de alejarse—. Sí, lo sé… Sé exactamente cómo te sientes —contestó con suavidad en respuesta a la muda pregunta que veía en los ojos grises—, aún puedo leerte tan claramente como antes —dijo, dándole una pequeña sonrisa cómplice—. Pero _nada_ de eso que piensas de ti mismo me importa, cariño —enfatizó con un deje de desesperación controlada.

—Pero yo…

—Shhh… —musitó Remus sin apartar los ojos de él y colocando suavemente su dedo índice sobre los labios ligeramente partidos—. Lo que importa es que estás aquí ahora, conmigo —dijo, moviendo sus manos para hacer que Sirius se soltara de la encimera. Luego hizo que lo rodeara por la cintura—, y que me necesitas, Sirius… Tanto como yo te necesito a ti.

Sirius lo miraba con los ojos húmedos y sorprendidos por su confesión, y Remus, sabiendo que era ahora o nunca, se acercó despacio, muy despacio, y lo besó.

Fue un beso gentil y cálido, tan gentil y cálido como era ese lado dulce y amable de Remus Lupin que Sirius tanto había echado de menos en Azkaban. Y de pronto Sirius se encontró a sí mismo besándolo con la misma ternura mientras, torpemente, tomaba sus manos entre las suyas y las ponía sobre su pecho, justo ahí donde aquellos negros tatuajes marcaban su piel, queriendo que esa dulce tibieza de Remus alcanzara también las profundidades de su corazón.

Al percibir ese movimiento de Sirius, Remus no pudo más que alegrarse dentro de ese beso lento y amoroso que estaban compartiendo porque al fin había logrado cruzar esa barrera; Sirius le dejaba tocarle las marcas de Azkaban. Y Remus fue más feliz todavía cuando Sirius rompió el beso para abrazarse definitivamente a él buscando con ansias el calor de su cuerpo, tal como un cachorro busca la calidez de su refugio en una noche invernal.

Amorosamente, Remus lo rodeó con sus brazos mientras Sirius enterraba el rostro con avidez en la cuenca cálida de su cuello. Permanecieron fuertemente abrazados durante minutos enteros hasta que Remus se apartó suavemente y solo lo justo para poder mirar a Sirius a los ojos. Entonces, en ese conocido lenguaje de miradas que solían usar cuando eran más jóvenes para entenderse sin necesidad de decir una sola palabra, Remus le preguntó, no sin cierta timidez, si le gustaría compartir sus sábanas y algo más con él. Sirius, con el corazón latiendo como un pequeño y enloquecido tambor dentro de su pecho, consintió enseguida mientras en su rostro consumido aparecía una sonrisa en la que Remus pudo reconocer al hombre bien parecido que había sido antes de Azkaban.

Las luces se apagaron. Solo el brillo naranja de los últimos rescoldos del fuego que estaba agonizando en la chimenea iluminaba la cocina cuando Remus, con aquella pequeña sonrisa que encantaba a Sirius, lo tomó de la mano y salió con él al pasillo que conducía a su dormitorio.

* * *

El amanecer por fin estaba despuntando tras la ventana. Un manto de luz clara salpicada de gruesas franjas naranjas avanzaba lentamente desde el horizonte, comiéndose poco a poco el azul oscuro que aún dominaba gran parte del cielo.

El silencio que acompañaba a la alborada solo era roto por la acompasada respiración de Remus y los leves sonidos caninos que salían de sus labios entreabiertos. Dormía profundamente, acurrucado de una manera bastante lobuna alrededor del cuerpo de Sirius, quien yacía a su lado.

Muy cerca de él, Sirius sonreía con ternura al escucharlo gruñir y resoplar despacito mientras vigilaba su sueño sin dejar de mirarlo. No podía dejar de mirarlo… ¡Cuánto había echado de menos verlo así!… A Remus nunca le había gustado que esos rasgos tan propios del lobo fueran tan evidentes en él, siempre estaba esforzándose por dominarse y no dejar que aparecieran así como así, pero Sirius siempre lo había encontrado encantador algunas veces, sexy en la mayoría de las ocasiones y bastante tierno como ahora. Sirius sonrió para sí mismo al recordar que Remus siempre fruncía marcadamente el entrecejo para recordarle que él no era encantador ni sexy ni tierno ni lindo ni ninguna de esas cosas que Sirius se empeñaba en decirle de vez en cuando.

Pero lo era. Muchísimo. Y además también era salvaje, fuerte, intenso y apasionado. Sirius tenía en su cuerpo las marcas que Remus le había dejado la noche pasada y que daban prueba de todo eso.

Se llevó una mano al cuello y tentó la piel sensible y enrojecida donde Remus le había mordido para besarle después. Mientras la tocaba agradecía inmensamente que esa marca (y todas las demás) estuvieran ahí porque eso quería decir que no lo había soñado. Había pasado. _De verdad_ había pasado… Al despertar, Sirius se había desconcertado muchísimo. Por un momento no supo dónde se encontraba. De pronto pensó que soñaba. Que en realidad, él, Sirius, estaba tumbado en el suelo frío de su celda en Azkaban soñando que había vuelto a casa, con su Moony, y que había pasado la noche entera haciéndole el amor.

Pero entonces, al mirar a su alrededor, al percibir entre las cálidas sábanas el aroma de Remus, al verlo acurrucado muy cerca de él y al ver las marcas en su cuerpo que le _demostraban_ que en verdad había hecho el amor con Remus, tuvo la _certeza_ de que no soñaba.

El tremendo alivio que sintió por eso casi le arranca lágrimas de agradecimiento puro… _En realidad_ había besado a Remus hasta la saciedad. _En realidad_ había visto al lobo manifestarse y flotar en la superficie de la piel de Remus para reconocerlo después de estar años sin él y darle la bienvenida como su pareja única, exactamente como había ocurrido la primera vez que Remus y él habían hecho el amor siendo tan jóvenes. _En realidad_ había vuelto a mirar esos ojos de humano y animal brillando llenos de ese hermoso color dorado cuando por fin Remus y él se unieron íntimamente. _En realidad_ Remus lo había amado esa noche con la pasión salvaje del lobo pero, también, con toda la ternura que el humano podía sentir…

Tiernamente, Remus había tocado cada uno de aquellos tatuajes que marcaban su piel marchita; los había besado mucho y con dulzura, como si se propusiera borrarlos a besos, tal como él siempre había hecho con todas y cada una de sus cicatrices. Remus fue tan dulce y afectuoso cuando se apropió de su cuerpo flaco y prematuramente envejecido para besarlo y acariciarlo sin pudor alguno y con tanto amor que Sirius, cobijado por esa calidez y por el amor que _sentía_ en cada beso y cada caricia que Remus dejaba sobre su piel, se olvidó completamente del frío que Azkaban le había dejado en el alma. Remus había consumido esa frialdad con su pasión y su cariño.

Y ahora Sirius se sentía pleno de nuevo, se sentía feliz… Tan increíblemente feliz que pensó que cuando tuviera la necesidad de conjurar un patronus, esa noche de amor junto a Remus sería el recuerdo que elegiría sin dudarlo.

Sirius suspiró hondo y sonrió ante ese pensamiento mientras, despacio, retiraba un largo mechón castaño que había caído sobre el rostro de Remus, y continuó mirándolo. Los ojos grises recorrieron detenidamente su rostro estudiando y memorizando cada rasgo. El cabello, que recordaba más claro y ligeramente largo, estaba ahora un poco más corto y salpicado de hebras plateadas. La frente estaba marcada por unas cuantas arrugas casi imperceptibles ahora que su expresión lucía serena y relajada. Las largas y espesas pestañas, las nuevas cicatrices, la sobresaliente nariz que tantas veces había besado, los labios…, esos labios dulces y suaves que lo besaron sin tregua cuando Remus se entregó a él incondicionalmente como siempre había hecho.

Mientras Sirius lo miraba, su mente comenzó a recopilar fragmentos de su vida pasada. Esas hermosas memorias de juventud que se había obligado a esconder en lo más profundo de su mente por temor a que los dementores se las arrebataran… El recuerdo de los primeros roces. Las primeras sonrisas cómplices. Las miradas cargadas de deseo. Su primer beso. Las largas tardes que pasaban escondidos por los rincones del castillo bajo la capa de invisibilidad de James, compartiendo besos y suspiros. Las escapadas furtivas a la Casa de los Gritos en busca de una intimidad más intensa. Las interminables noches de luna llena. La primera vez que hicieron el amor, esa primera y maravillosa vez en la que ambos se fundieron en uno solo al entregarse en cuerpo y alma.

¿Cuántas veces, durante aquellas primeras frías y terribles noches en Azkaban, había anhelado volver a estar junto a él y sentir el tibio calor de su cuerpo? Muchas veces.

¿Cuántas veces había deseado volver a escuchar la voz rota de Remus murmurando su nombre entre suspiros ahogados mientras él le hacía el amor poco a poco? Infinidad de veces.

Y ahora por fin había vuelto a tenerlo entre sus brazos tal y como lo había añorado tantas veces en la fría y angustiante soledad de su celda…

Pero ahora que los recuerdos de ese amor de juventud que habían compartido llegaban a su mente, Sirius no pudo evitar lamentarse tremendamente al pensar que todo aquello se había roto gracias a la traición de Peter.

" _Si Peter no nos hubiera traicionado, las cosas habrían sido diferentes_ _"_ pensó con amargura.

" _No, Sirius. Sabes muy bien que no es así_ _"_ murmuró una suave voz en lo más recóndito de su mente. _"_ _Si tú no hubieras pensado que el espía era Remus… Si tú no hubieras subestimado a Peter, entonces las cosas habrían sido diferentes_ _"._

" _Es v-verdad_ _"_ reconoció Sirius cuando el peso enorme de estas palabras cayó sobre él. " _Es mi culpa. Todo es mi culpa"._

Al comprender eso, un remordimiento enorme e implacable le apretó el corazón dolorosamente. Él era el único culpable… Él había sido su propio verdugo, y el verdugo de sus más queridos amigos.

Sin ser apenas consciente de ello, Sirius comenzó a llorar amargamente. Calientes y saladas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas mojando su pálido semblante y, al caer, esas lágrimas salpicaron el rostro de Remus, que despertó enseguida cuando sintió que Sirius temblaba a su lado.

—Sirius, ¿qué ocurre? —preguntó con voz preocupada mientras se incorporaba con una expresión alarmada en su rostro.

Sirius no respondió. Solo lo miraba mientras las lágrimas seguían brotando de sus ojos. Al verlo llorar, Remus lo envolvió con urgencia entre sus brazos y Sirius se aferró a él dejando que su llanto se hiciera pleno.

—Nuestra vida habría sido completamente diferente, Remus —murmuró de pronto entre sollozos, abrazándose a él con más fuerza—, si _yo_ no hubiera dudado de ti _…_ Si _yo_ no hubiera dado por hecho que Peter era tan débil y mediocre que a Voldemort jamás se le habría ocurrido que lo utilizábamos a él como guardián secreto, entonces nuestro futuro habría sido distinto… James y Lily estarían con nosotros, y Harry tendría una familia. Tú y yo…, tú y yo no nos habríamos separado así…

—No, no debes asumir toda esa culpa, Sirius —musitó Remus sensatamente acariciando lentamente su cabeza—. James, tú, yo, Peter… _Todos_ cometimos errores basados en nuestras propias convicciones y en lo que creíamos que era lo correcto en ese momento, y los cuatro nos equivocamos. Yo me equivoqué al cerrarme completamente pensando que así podría mantener a raya al lobo y evitar que esa parte oscura de mí pudiera dañarlos al verse tentada por lo que Voldermort ofrecía a los hombres lobo, pero lo único que provoqué con esa tonta actitud fue tu desconfianza —siguió diciendo Remus con voz serena, sin dejar de acariciarle la cabeza con ternura—. James se equivocó al considerar que desconfiar de cualquiera de sus amigos era la peor deshonra. Tú te equivocaste al subestimar tanto a Peter, y Peter al pensar que era mejor unirse a Voldemort porque, según él, no se ganaba nada enfrentándolo… Lamentablemente, todo eso está en el pasado, Sirius; y el pasado es algo que no puede ser cambiado —dijo Remus, suspirando hondo mientras lo apretaba un poco más contra su pecho—. Lo único que sí podemos hacer es _vivir_ el presente lo mejor que podamos, ¿comprendes?

Sirius se quedó pensando largo rato en todo lo que Remus había dicho. Era verdad. Cada palabra era cierta y, sin embargo…

—Mi… presente no es muy halagüeño que digamos, Remus… Soy un fugitivo, ¿recuerdas? —susurró de pronto con voz ligeramente ronca—, si no lo fuera podría _quedarme_ contigo… Podría amarte como cuando éramos más jóvenes sin temer que un día los magos del Ministerio o los dementores den conmigo y me arrebaten la vida, que es lo único que me queda…, porque todo lo demás lo he perdido ahora que Peter ha vuelto a escapar.

—No, Sirius, no…—se apresuró a responder Remus—, no lo has perdido todo. Tienes a Harry… ¿Recuerdas lo feliz que se puso cuando le propusiste que, en cuanto tu nombre quedara limpio, él podría vivir contigo? También tienes la protección de Dumbledore. Él creyó en ti y planeó todo para que _Buckbeak_ y tú se libraran de una muerte segura…

Sirius se apartó un poco de él para mirarlo a los ojos y luego, un poco más calmado, dijo:

—Tienes razón…

Remus asintió mientras secaba con delicadeza las lágrimas del animago.

—También estoy yo, Sirius. Me tienes a mí…—añadió tomando sus manos entre las suyas y besándolas con cariño—. Te amo… —dijo, levantando la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos—, y voy a protegerte contra quien sea y a costa de lo que sea.

Sirius lo miró. Los ojos de Remus expresaban una determinación aplastante. Y en ese momento un temor horrible lo llenó porque comprendía claramente que Remus estaba más que dispuesto a arriesgarlo _todo_ por él, incluso su propia vida.

—No… No puedo dejar que te arriesgues así por mí…—dijo con la firmeza y el brío que pensar en poner en peligro a Remus de esa manera le había dado—. No puedo exponerte, Remus…

—Lo siento, Sirius, pero eso no es algo que ahora solo tú puedas decidir —respondió Remus con aplomo—. Estamos juntos de nuevo, _juntos_ ¿comprendes?… —dijo, y estiró una mano para acariciarle la mejilla—, eso me hace tan parte del problema como a ti. Dime, ¿qué harías tú si estuvieras en mi lugar y yo fuera el prófugo a quien estuvieran buscando para sorberle el alma? ¿Aceptarías ser dejado de lado?

—¡No, por supuesto que no, Rem! —respondió Sirius con viveza.

—¡Pues tampoco lo acepto yo, Sirius! … Además, ¿crees que el lobo va a quedarse tan tranquilo viendo que _su pareja_ lo hace a un lado y se marcha? —Remus resopló y luego sonrió _casi_ salvajemente mientras negaba con la cabeza—… ¿Crees de verdad que _vamos_ a dejarte marchar siquiera?

Sirius no dijo palabra, solo negó suavemente con la cabeza, con la boca abierta y casi deslumbrado al ver a Remus en modo _lobo_.

—No, cariño, definitivamente esta vez no _vamos_ a hacerlo. Además… —Remus dejó escapar un suspiro, la sonrisa casi salvaje desvaneciéndose lentamente en sus labios— te han condenado a recibir el beso del dementor si te atrapan, y yo n-no podría soportar q-que… Sería como estar muerto en vida otra vez —susurró—… y no q-quiero eso más.

Remus tembló al decir esa última frase y entonces Sirius lo comprendió todo mucho más claramente… Para él recibir el beso del dementor significaría tener una existencia vacía, una vida sin alma, sin memoria, sin consciencia de nada; sería la muerte en vida literalmente. Para Remus, perderlo otra vez y de _esa_ manera tan cruel, sería como volver a estar muerto en vida _de nuevo_. Así que, lo que Remus estaba diciendo en realidad era que ya había soportado ese estado durante los doce años que Sirius pasó en Azkaban pero que, si los dementores lo encontraban y lo besaban, lo perdería _irremediablemente_ , y eso era algo que simplemente no podría soportar.

Entonces Sirius, estirando el brazo y haciendo que Remus levantara el rostro y lo mirara, dijo:

—Tienes razón, Remus. Aunque sería demasiado trágico que nos terminara pasando algo como eso después de todo lo que ya hemos pasado…

—En mi experiencia con la vida no lo dudaría, créeme —respondió Remus sombríamente—. Y lo que de verdad creo es que ya nos ha pasado _demasiado_ como para no querer jugar a tentar a la suerte así. De verdad, prefiero no arriesgarme a eso si justo ahora ya tengo conmigo lo que más he querido, quiero, y querré en este mundo.

—Otra vez tienes razón… ¿Por qué siempre tienes que tener razón, Moony? —Remus tuvo que reír ante el pequeño puchero que Sirius había hecho al hacer esa pregunta. Pero luego Sirius se puso serio y, mirando a su lobo a los ojos, añadió:— Tú también eres todo lo que siempre he querido, quiero, y querré en mi vida, Remus… Voy a quedarme a tu lado y enfrentaremos lo que venga juntos, amor…

Remus se iluminó al instante, y enseguida le tomó el rostro con las manos y lo besó intensamente y con alegría. Cuando se separaron Sirius se tomó un momento para recuperarse del emocionado beso y luego dijo:

—Rem, ya que voy a quedarme ¿no crees que sería buena idea dejarme ver por algún muggle en un lugar muy lejos de Hogwarts y de aquí para que relajen la vigilancia en el castillo y para que descarten este lugar como posible escondite?…

Remus frunció el entrecejo pensando muy seriamente en esa posibilidad.

—Con _Buckbeak_ puedo ir y volver en un solo día… —dijo Sirius cautelosamente, viendo que Remus tardaba en responder—. Podría irme hoy mismo y estar de vuelta esta misma noche. Además, la ventaja de tener un hipogrifo como medio de transporte es que no deja huellas que se puedan seguir… Vamos, di que sí, Moony, es una buena idea —insistió—. Sé que te preocupa mi seguridad pero te prometo que seré muy cuidadoso y también que volveré lo más pronto posible.

Remus sonrió, mirándolo de soslayo.

—¿Quién eres y qué has hecho con Sirius Black?—preguntó con un tono lleno de suspicacia.

—¿Q-qué? —Sirius estaba desconcertado.

—En serio, dime quién eres y qué has hecho con _mi_ Sirius —dijo Remus entre risas, sacándole un mechón de pelo negro de los ojos y colocándolo detrás de su oreja—. Dímelo, porque el Sirius que yo conozco y por el que estoy completamente loco no sabe, lamentablemente, lo que es ser cuidadoso.

Al escucharlo, Sirius relajó su expresión y una sonrisa de medio lado apareció en sus labios al tiempo que dejaba caer la cabeza meneándola lentamente.

—Claro que es una buena idea, Padfoot —dijo entonces Remus sin dejar de sonreír y acercándose a él para llenarle las mejillas y el pelo de besos pequeños—. Es una idea bastante buena, de hecho —reconoció, dejando un último beso muy cerca de su nariz—. Y lo cierto es que realmente _quiero_ que seas cuidadoso y que vuelvas lo más pronto posible… La cuestión es, más bien, que hay un pequeño problema…

—¿Problema?… ¿qué es?

—Que no puedes irte hoy…

—¿No? —Sirius inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado en un claro gesto de desconcierto— ¿Por qué no?

—Ven y lo verás —respondió Remus.

Se giró sobre el colchón y se levantó de la cama para buscar su pantalón y ponérselo.

—Deja de mirarme tan lascivamente y vístete, perro travieso —dijo Remus riendo mientras recogía algo del suelo y se lo lanzaba a Sirius al ver que este no apartaba la mirada de su blanca desnudez.

Sirius torció los labios haciendo un nuevo puchero en cuanto Remus encontró su pantalón y se lo puso junto con su chaqueta, y no tuvo más remedio que levantarse también y ponerse la bata que él le había lanzado encima. Mientras ataba las cintas alrededor de su cintura pudo escuchar a Remus hurgando en el fondo de un cajón del viejo ropero que estaba detrás de él. Estaba a punto de girarse para mirar cuando Remus lo tomó de la mano.

—Ven conmigo —dijo el ex profesor saliendo con él del dormitorio—, voy a mostrarte por qué no puedes irte hoy.

Descalzos, caminaron juntos por el estrecho pasillo y salieron al patio trasero. En cuanto Remus abrió la puerta, Sirius pudo sentirlo; el aire titilaba sutilmente a su alrededor cargado de una magia vibrante y poderosa.

Sorprendido, Sirius se quedó mirando a través de la invisible barrera de protección que rodeaba la casa y los terrenos circundantes. Del otro lado, el sol empezaba a bañar con su luz los árboles cercanos así como la base de la colina baja que llevaba hasta la pequeña casita. A esa hora de la mañana el cielo ya lucía un azul celeste intenso que visto a través de la barrera parecía un azul más bien grisáceo, levemente desdibujado y turbio.

—¿Cuándo h-hiciste esto? —preguntó Sirius asombrado mientras sus ojos trataban de alcanzar el límite donde terminaba la barrera sin lograr encontrarlo—. Y ¿hasta dónde…? N-no no alcanzó a distinguir su frontera…

—Lo hice anoche, mientras estabas en la ducha —Sirius volteó a mirarlo, sus ojos abiertos como platos de pura sorpresa—. Su frontera alcanza un poco más allá de aquel claro en el que ocultaste a _Buckbeak…_ El hipogrifo también es un prófugo de la ley, así que, tenía que protegerlo también, por eso y-yo…

Remus no pudo terminar esa frase porque al instante tenía a Sirius encima abrazándolo y llenándole el rostro de besos mientras murmuraba extasiado _:_ —Eres asombroso, eres malditamente asombroso y te amo como un loco por eso… pero nunca vuelvas a hacer algo así, por favor, Moony …—pidió Sirius con un dejo de desesperación en la voz mientras lo miraba fijamente y acunaba su rostro entre las manos—. Ni siquiera por mí —atajó cuando Remus iba a replicar— ¡Mucho menos después de una luna llena como la que tuviste! ¡La cantidad de magia que se necesita para hacer algo así es bastante grande para un mago en buenas condiciones y tú ni siquiera habías descansado lo suficiente! ¿Qué habría pasado si… si te desmayas o si los hechizos hubieran drenado _toda_ tu energía?

—No soy _así_ de frágil, Sirius —dijo Remus con voz serena—. Y lo sabes… Además, _tenía_ que hacerlo… Debo protegerte. Ya te lo dije; no quiero volver a perderte.

Sirius volvió a acunarlo entre sus brazos. Besaba sus cabellos castaños una y otra vez mientras lo hacía sin dejar de musitar: —Lo sé… Sé que no eres así de frágil, no lo eres. En lugar de eso eres asombroso y terco y maravilloso… De todas formas no vuelvas a hacerlo, por favor; estabas agotado y si te hubieras quedado sin fuerzas… Yo tampoco quiero perderte.

—Estoy bien, Sirius —dijo Remus, haciendo que su cabeza acariciara suavemente el cuello de Sirius para transmitirle tranquilidad—. Todo salió bien… Tan bien que casi me atrevo a asegurar que la barrera y los hechizos de protección tardarán algo así como una semana en perder su fuerza. Es por eso que te decía que no puedes marcharte hoy.

—¿Qué? ¿Tan fuertes son?

—Algo así —respondió Remus, sonrojándose ante la mirada asombrada y penetrante que Sirius le daba mientras un silbido de pura admiración escapaba de entre sus labios—. También hay… otra cosa que quiero mostrarte —dijo, apartándose un poco de él para sacar algo del bolsillo interno de su chaqueta.

Al ver lo que Remus tenía en la palma de la mano, el corazón de Sirius dio un vuelco de emoción y sorpresa. Creía que había un límite para las sorpresas en un día pero, evidentemente, Remus se había propuesto hacer polvo dicho límite en una sola mañana. Los dedos de Sirius temblaron visiblemente mientras su mano se acercaba para tomar _su_ propia varita mágica.

Madera de Roble. Veintiocho centímetros. Núcleo de fibra de Corazón de Dragón.

La madera vibró con fuerza cuando Sirius tomó la varita entre sus temblorosos y delgadísimos dedos, y chispas rojas y doradas salieron de la punta en señal de bienvenida y reconocimiento hacia su legítimo dueño.

—Dumbledore la mantuvo en resguardo desde el día que te entregaron a los dementores…—le explicó Remus con voz baja—. Siendo franco no sé exactamente cómo consiguió su custodia dado lo quisquillosos que son en el Ministerio de Magia para esa clase de asuntos pero, según me explicó el mismo Dumbledore, la solicitó al Jefe del Grupo de Operaciones Mágicas Especiales que te capturó alegando que era mucho más seguro que él la conservara bajo su cuidado… Me la entregó cuando estuvo aquí el año pasado para pedirme que diera clases de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras en Hogwarts. Dijo que llegado el momento yo sabría qué hacer con ella… Es gracioso —rió Remus—, durante todo el año pasado, en Hogwarts, yo era un tanto paranoico con todo lo que tenía que ver contigo; me alteraba cada vez que alguien te nombraba y vivía preguntándome si Dumbledore creía que yo estaba confabulado contigo, como tanto le insistía Snape. Pero nunca me interrogó. Dumbledore nunca me preguntó si eso era verdad o qué es lo que había hecho con la varita…

—Seguramente fue porque nunca le diste motivos para que dudara de ti, Moony —opinó Sirius mirándolo a los ojos.

Remus sonrió asintiendo pensativamente y Sirius volvió a mirar su varita mágica, que aún vibraba entre sus dedos.

Sabía exactamente el primer conjuro que deseaba ejecutar. Estiró el brazo y cerró los ojos concentrándose en todos esos momentos de amor que había vivido junto a Remus la noche pasada. Había una gran sonrisa en su rostro cuando volvió a abrirlos y entonces con voz fuerte exclamó _¡Expecto Patronum!_

Al instante un chorro de luz plateada salió de la punta de la varita. Remus tuvo que cubrirse los ojos un momento ante el brillo deslumbrante y cegador de la luz. Cuando volvió a mirar pudo distinguir la forma que el patronus de Sirius había adoptado.

Era un lobo. Pero no un lobo cualquiera, era Remus transformado en _el lobo_. Era precioso. Aún a la luz del día brillaba tan intensamente como brilla la luna llena en medio de la noche.

Sirius se acercó a él y se agachó para quedar a su altura luego de que el animal cayera elegantemente al suelo desde la punta de su varita, y le dio la bienvenida acariciándole el hocico y la frente entre las orejas con suavidad mientras murmuraba con ternura: —Hola, _Moony_ …

— _Moony_ echa de menos a su compañero —musitó de pronto Sirius levantando la cabeza hacia Remus, sonriendo emocionado mientras lo miraba con los ojos grises brillando de alegría pura. A la luz del deslumbrante patronus, Remus vio que su rostro lucía tan vivo y atractivo como el del hermoso joven que había sido antes de Azkaban.

Entonces, lentamente, con el corazón latiendo como loco en su pecho, Remus sacó su varita presintiendo en lo más profundo de su ser que estaba a punto de poner fin a esos doce años en los que todos los buenos recuerdos que podrían haberle servido habían estado intensamente opacados por una sombra de infinita tristeza, tanto que en esos años solo había podido producir un patronus incorpóreo que apenas tenía la fuerza suficiente para ahuyentar a un mísero puñado de dementores. Pero ahora estaba bien seguro de que sería diferente, porque ahora tenía un hermoso y muy reciente recuerdo al que aferrarse. Por eso, tal como había hecho Sirius, Remus cerró los ojos rememorando la maravillosa noche pasada junto a él y conjuró su patronus con un suave movimiento de varita.

De inmediato, la figura de un perro grande e impresionante salió de la punta. Remus sonreía asombrado y feliz al volver a ver al hermoso patronus que siempre había sido suyo de vuelta. Brillaba tanto como el lobo de Sirius, y en cuanto sus patas hechas de deslumbrante luz tocaron el pasto, _Padfoot_ se acercó a Remus y frotó muy afectuosamente su hocico en señal de saludo contra la mano abierta que él le ofrecía. Luego, se giró y trotó alegremente hacia _Moony_ , que ya se apresuraba a su encuentro.

Entonces Sirius se incorporó y se acercó a Remus. Se colocó detrás de él y lo envolvió entre sus brazos mientras apoyaba el mentón sobre su hombro. Sintiéndose completamente relajado y contento, Remus apoyó la espalda contra él y colocó las manos sobre los brazos que apresaban su cintura, justo cuando veían que ambos canes hechos de luz tallaban cariñosamente sus narices y cuellos varias veces, uno contra el otro.

Después de un par de minutos, perro y lobo echaron a correr juntos alrededor de todo el terreno, jugueteando alegremente entre sí sin dejar una sola huella sobre el pasto, solo un par de relucientes estelas hechas de miles de chispas de luz azulada.

—¡Guau! —exclamó Sirius al oído de Remus al ver que _Moony_ le tiraba un mordisco cariñoso a _Padfoot_ y lo tumbaba sobre el pasto para montarse juguetonamente sobre él—, parece que tengo un guardián más que competente para protegerme contra los dementores, ¿no lo crees, Rem?… Es lo suficientemente rudo.

—Lo siento —respondió Remus un poco azorado, pero la sonrisa que tenía en el rostro delataba que también se estaba divirtiendo al ver a _Moony_ en plan dominante.

—No importa. Es rudo y hermoso y me encanta. Además, no veo que _Padfoot_ se queje para nada. Es más, casi estoy seguro de que le gusta.

Sorprendido, Remus giró la cara para mirarlo.

—Espera un momento, ¿estás diciendo que te gustaría que yo …? ¿De verdad? ¿Yo, contigo, en _ese_ plan?

—Hmm…, probablemente.

Remus dejó escapar una carcajada alegre al ver el guiño que Sirius le hizo al decir ese "probablemente", y se sorprendió a sí mismo al escuchar su propia risa pues hacía años que no reía de esa manera. Volvió a mirar a Sirius. Le agradaba demasiado verlo tan suelto y desenfadado. Era como si el Sirius que él había conocido en su juventud estuviera de vuelta.

—Bueno, ya que tenemos que esperar algo así como una semana para que la barrera de protección pierda su fuerza —dijo Remus, acomodando la espalda contra su pecho nuevamente y dejando escapar un suspiro lleno de agradable satisfacción—, ¿qué te gustaría hacer mientras tanto?

Sirius lo miró y sonrió, y como respuesta lo apretó un poco más entre sus brazos, elevando las cejas muy sugestivamente mientras le ronroneaba al oído y su cadera le embestía muy suavemente.

—¡Además de _eso_ , Sirius! —aclaró Remus enseguida sin poder evitar ponerse ligeramente colorado.

—Bueno, bueno… Además de _eso_ , Moony, me gustaría escribirle a Harry. Quiero que sepa que _Buckbeak_ y yo estamos bien, que fui yo quien le envió la Saeta de Fuego por su cumpleaños, y también quiero disculparme con él por el susto que creo que le di aquella noche del año pasado cuando abandonó la casa de su tío…

Remus lo miró de soslayo, intrigado.

—Fui a Little Whinging, sólo quería verlo antes de iniciar mi viaje hacia el norte…, pero creo que se alarmó al ver mi forma animaga. Ah, y además quiero escribirle una autorización para que lo dejen visitar Hogsmeade el próximo año.

—De acuerdo —dijo Remus contento, soltándose suavemente de su abrazo para girarse y mirarlo de frente—. Puedes escribirle mientras preparo algo para desayunar.

—Te ayudaré y le escribiré después del desayuno. La noche estuvo muy… movida ¡y estoy hambriento!.

Sirius sonrió travieso primero cuando Remus giró los ojos de forma divertida ante su comentario, y luego encantado cuando se acercó, le besó la mejilla con cariño y dijo:

—Está bien, Padfoot, como prefieras. Vamos…

Remus lo tomó de la mano para entrar a la casa. Cruzaron juntos la puerta del patio trasero justo en el momento en que los luminosos patronus _Padfoot_ y _Moony_ se perdían en el sinuoso sendero que conducía al río.


	5. Epílogo (primera parte)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decidí dividir este epílogo en tres partes. Espero que esta primera parte les guste.

La noche estaba cayendo lentamente. Remus suspiró y apartó sus ojos de la ventana (a través de la que se podía ver la línea que el horizonte dibujaba en la distancia; una línea mucho más roja, nítida y brillante que la que había visto hacía tres días). Los últimos rayos de sol que languidecían del otro lado de la barrera de protección ya no se veían tan difusos como cuando los hechizos estaban en plena potencia. De eso hacía ya seis días.

El mago soltó un suspiro más.

Dejó de remover su té y dio un sorbo pequeño a su taza con un aire ciertamente melancólico porque sabía que al día siguiente a más tardar (mucho más pronto de lo que le hubiera gustado) la barrera perdería completamente su fuerza y entonces Sirius se marcharía.

 _"Será por un tiempo muy corto…"_ pensó, tratando de darse ánimos mientras se apoyaba sobre el costado izquierdo de la ventana. _"Estará lejos por un día solamente y entonces volverá. No tengo por qué ponerme melancólico por tan poco"_ se reprendió mientras apretaba con fuerza la tacita de porcelana entre sus manos. Pero lo cierto era que le costaba mucho no sentirse afligido y nervioso.

No es que Remus no fuera consciente de que el momento en que Sirius se marcharía llegaría tarde o temprano; es simplemente que los pasados días junto a él habían sido los más felices y reconfortantes que había vivido en los últimos doce años. La felicidad que le había dado el simple hecho de volver a tener a Sirius a su lado, el tener la certeza de que era inocente, descubrir aquella primera noche junto a él que Sirius aún lo amaba con la misma fuerza que antes e incluso más; la alegría que sentía al verlo despertar junto a él cada mañana, entre sus brazos, verlo reír como cuando era un muchacho; el sentirse en éxtasis cada vez que Sirius lo tocaba o lo miraba o cada vez que se besaban y acababan haciendo el amor por horas enteras en la habitación o sobre el viejo sofá o en la tina de la ducha o en el desván o sobre el pasto recién podado del patio trasero… _Todo_ eso había hecho que cualquier otra cosa se borrara de su mente.

Pero, ahora que se daba cuenta de que ese día estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, en lo más profundo de su alma crecía y crecía el malsano temor de que en las pocas horas que Sirius estuviera lejos pudiera ocurrir algo que lo alejara otra vez de su lado… Que alguien del Ministerio lo encontrara o, peor aún, que una horda de dementores diera con él y uno de esos repugnantes seres le arrancara el alma con su beso maldito.

—¡Basta, basta! Nada va a pasar —se dijo apuñando los ojos con fuerza y meneando la cabeza, molesto consigo mismo por sus temores—. Él me prometió que volverá enseguida y que será cuidadoso… Angustiarme por lo que ni siquiera ha ocurrido — _"ni ocurrirá"_ pensó— es ridículo y desgastante.

Se enderezó y aspiró con fuerza, dejándose embriagar por el sutil y relajante aroma del té caliente, y luego dejó escapar un suspiró largo, lento y profundo sacudiéndose con ello sus miedos. Después, mucho más tranquilo, bebió un último sorbo mientras volvía a mirar por la ventana de su dormitorio. Entonces tragó rápidamente el sorbito de té y dejó la tacita sobre su mesita de luz. Sirius acababa de aparecer en el umbral del sendero que llevaba al río y le saludaba desde la distancia con una gran sonrisa. Había ido a alimentar a _Buckbeak_ , y ya estaba de vuelta con el balde vacío que había llevado lleno de hurones y ratones muertos en una mano y otro balde mucho más pequeño lleno de manzanas frescas en la otra.

Remus le devolvió el saludo con la mano, sonriéndole a través del cristal, y se apresuró a salir a su encuentro decidido a hacer a un lado sus temores por completo para que esa noche fuera tan agradable e inolvidable como lo habían sido las noches (y las mañanas y las tardes y los amaneceres) anteriores.

—¡Son perfectas para una tarta! —exclamó contento al llegar junto a Sirius. Mientras hablaba, Remus tomó el balde lleno de manzanas y Sirius soltó un _¡Mmmm, tarta!_ al tiempo que lo atrapaba por la cintura con el brazo libre, atrayéndolo hacia su costado derecho, para terminar enterrando el rostro en su cuello pálido y tibio.

Remus rió y fingió empujarlo un poco exclamando _¡No, tu barba me hace cosquillas, Sirius!_ pero la realidad era que le encantaba que Sirius hiciera eso pues, al sentir el montón de besos pequeños y amorosos que el animago no dejaba de prodigarle, echó la cabeza a un lado estirando aún más el cuello. Sirius, tan emocionado como un perro feliz en brazos de su dueño, lamió y besó alegremente toda la piel que Remus le ofrecía, y él lo correspondió dejando un beso largo y suave en sus labios y otro par más en ambas mejillas.

—¿Cómo está _Buckbeak_? —preguntó Remus después, cuando ambos atravesaban el umbral de la puerta— ¿Continua ansioso?

—Un poco. Le disgusta mantenerse en tierra durante tanto tiempo. Cuando llegué estaba observando algo en el cielo, a través de la barrera de protección. Es un hipogrifo muy listo y no hizo ningún intento de atravesarla a pesar de que se muere por estirar las alas entre las nubes. Supongo que tenías razón… —dijo, haciendo una pequeña mueca de disgusto—: algo en la esencia de tu magia lo repele por naturaleza haciendo que prevalezca su instinto de supervivencia.

—Deberías alegrarte por eso, Sirius —respondió Remus con un ligero resoplido y risa en la voz mientras entraban a la cocina y Sirius le quitaba el balde de las manos para vaciar las manzanas en el fregadero—. El temor que siente al percibir ese _algo_ salvaje y oscuro que hay en mi magia es lo único que ha evitado que atraviese la barrera.

—Lo sé, pero no me gusta que te tema —dijo Sirius mirándolo de soslayo y, por otro lado, guiando con su varita la limpieza de las manzanas.

—Eso es inevitable, Padfoot. Sabes que es bastante peculiar el animal mágico o no mágico que no siente esa clase de temor al estar cerca de un hombre lobo —respondió Remus con tono suave mientras sacaba de la alacena todo lo que necesitarían para cocinar la tarta de manzana—. Y como pudimos comprobar aquel día que accedí a acompañarte para alimentarlo, _Buckbeak_ no entra en esa categoría. Afortunadamente aquella vez pudiste calmarlo y todo quedó en un susto, pero sigo pensando que fue una gran imprudencia mía ir contigo sabiendo cómo podría acabar todo.

—No fue tu culpa, Moony —dijo Sirius al tiempo que se sentaba a la mesa y comenzaba a machacar las manzanas ya limpias—. Fui yo quién te insistió para que me acompañaras. Creí que quizás _Buckbeak_ podría ser una de esas pocas excepciones… Pensé que, si él no te temía, podrías acompañarme en el viaje…

—¿Qué? —preguntó Remus sorprendido dejando caer la caja del azúcar. De inmediato se agachó para levantarla y la puso sobre la mesa mirando a Sirius con los ojos bien abiertos— ¿Quieres que te acompañe?... ¿por qué?

Sirius lo miró pero luego apartó rápidamente sus ojos grises de él mientras se sonrojaba.

—Pues porque… Sé que sonará ridículo pero… —suspiró profundo tratando de encontrar las palabras apropiadas para decir lo que quería decir sin que sonara _ridículo_ , pero parecía que no había manera y al no encontrarla el ya encendido rubor en sus mejillas se extendió hacia sus orejas, lo que provocó que bufara y se quedara callado. Sintiéndose frustrado comenzó a machacar las manzanas con renovada fuerza.

Remus alzó las cejas aún más sorprendido porque no era común ver a Sirius tan ruborizado por algo que le estuviera costando trabajo expresar. O, más bien, era común cuando ambos eran un par de adolescentes que estaban descubriendo los sentimientos que tenían el uno por el otro; pero dejó de serlo una vez que Sirius se supo completamente correspondido. Entonces pasó de los sonrojos a tocar, besar y abrazar sin preguntar y sin pedir permiso; es decir, sin reparo ni timidez alguna, que era como Sirius hacía todo lo que hacía.

Y ahora que ya eran hombres de más de treinta años, Remus había comprobado en los días pasados que eso era algo que seguía intacto en la personalidad de Sirius. Lo besaba cuando se le antojaba besarlo. Lo tocaba siempre que lo deseaba. O si después de hacer el amor quería dormir abrazado a él hasta el punto en que ambos eran como uno solo, lo hacía. Y todo lo hacía con pasión, sin ninguna pizca de timidez. Por eso Remus se preguntaba, asombrado, qué podía ser aquello que ahora le causaba tal sentir.

—Sirius, lo que sea que quieras decir puedes decirlo —le aseguró Remus con suave calma sujetándolo del brazo para que dejara de machacar las manzanas con tanto ímpetu—. Para mí son importantes tus sentimientos y pensamientos. Nunca tacharía ninguno de ellos de ridículo.

Sirius lo miró dándole una sonrisa rápida y nerviosa, pero asintió. Hizo a un lado el cuenco con el puré de manzanas y tomó a Remus del brazo para hacer que se sentara junto a él.

—De acuerdo…, lo diré —musitó, sus ojos grises fijos en los color miel del ex profesor—. Pues… que estos días a tu lado han sido como la vida que siempre quise que tuviéramos antes de que todo se arruinara, no, más que eso,… han sido mejor que cualquier cosa que haya imaginado para nosotros. Tú y yo, solo tú y yo… —susurró, acariciándole con devoción la larga cicatriz que le cruzaba la mejilla izquierda. Remus llevó su mano a cubrir la mano grande y delgada que lo acariciaba—…Nuestras peleas de almohadas, arreglar juntos el pasto crecido del patio trasero, robarte besos cuando menos lo esperas y hacerte el amor en cada rincón de la casa, cocinar para ti o intentar hacerlo —dijo riendo al ver la expresión bastante apenada de _Lo siento pero sigues cocinando fatal, Sirius_ en el rostro de Remus—…Todo eso, Moony, todo —siguió diciendo emocionado—. Despertar a tu lado cada mañana y besarte y verte sonreír es como abrir los ojos a esa vida maravillosa que había creído perdida para siempre, Rem. Estar contigo me hace sentir feliz, como… como si nada más me hiciera falta.

Mientras lo escuchaba, Remus asentía y sonreía conmovido para darle a entender que él se sentía exactamente igual. La alegría que se había instalado en los ojos de Sirius mientras hablaba se volvió aún más viva ante ese gesto.

—Por eso es que, aunque voy a estar fuera un día solamente, quiero llevarte conmigo; porque te quiero y te necesito tanto que simplemente no me da la gana estar todas esas horas lejos de ti —explicó Sirius, volviendo a sonrojarse. En ese instante Remus sintió que se enamoraba todavía más de él; era imposible no sentir todo el amor que estaba sintiendo al escuchar esa declaración llena de vehemencia—. Además —añadió Sirius, mientras sus dedos pulgar e índice acariciaban distraídamente la pequeña estrella de cristal que colgaba del cuello de Remus— te conozco muy bien, Moony, y sé que si te quedas aquí solo estarás ansioso y preocupado por mí, ¿verdad?...

Ahora fue el turno de Remus para sonrojarse. Su rostro se encendió y él apartó rápidamente sus ojos de Sirius; no cabía duda que el animago lo conocía demasiado bien.

—Sí, ya lo suponía —se respondió a sí mismo Sirius. Entonces, buscando su mirada de miel, le tomó suavemente el mentón con la mano y, cuando Remus levantó los ojos para mirarlo, preguntó:— Te preocupan los magos del Ministerio y los dementores, ¿no es así?

Remus asintió suavemente.

—No puedo evitarlo, Sirius —musitó—. Temo que puedas toparte con alguien del Ministerio o con algún dementor… Temo que ellos vuelvan a alejarte de mi lado otra vez, y si eso pasa yo no sé qué…

—Eso no pasará, Moony —respondió Sirius enseguida tomando su rostro con ambas manos, susurrando las palabras apasionadamente contra sus labios suaves—. No pasará. Serán pocas horas y seré muy precavido, lo juro, cariño… Te lo juro, amor —dijo cuando Remus le echó los brazos sobre los hombros para abrazarlo con afán puro mientras hundía su rostro en el hueco de su cuello.

Inmediatamente, Sirius lo envolvió entre sus brazos, estremeciéndose al percibir lo frágil y vulnerable que se sentía el cuerpo de su lobo en ese instante.

—Oh, Rem…—susurró Sirius, sintiéndose profundamente conmovido.

—Lo siento, lo siento… Soy muy tonto —musitó Remus, azorado, apartándose de él—. No debería reaccionar así… Lo sien…

—Nada de eso, lobito, no eres tonto… —lo cortó enseguida Sirius poniendo un par de dedos sobre sus labios. Luego, sonriendo con esa sonrisa marca _marauder_ que era toda gracia, encanto y picardía, dio un suave toquecito con su dedo índice sobre la nariz de Remus y sentenció:— Tú eres el mago más brillante, maravilloso, encantador y sexy del mundo. Y reaccionas así porque me amas con una locura que no conoce ni conocerá límites jamás; lo que es muy lógico y razonable ya que yo soy un hombre con un magnetismo irresistible, aún más sexy que tú, increíblemente fascinante y muy buen amante en la cama…, y en el sofá, y en el desván —añadió mientras iba contando lugares con sus dedos—, y en la ducha, y también en el pasto recién podado; en el lugar que sea y a cualquier hora.

Remus tuvo que sonreír al escucharlo pues Sirius estaba hablando exactamente como lo habría hecho el Sirius de diecisiete años solo para hacer que sus miedos, preocupaciones e inseguridades volaran lejos de su mente; de hecho, Remus sonreía profundamente enternecido porque sabía perfectamente bien que en ese preciso momento de su vida Sirius no se sentía irresistible, ni fascinante, mucho menos sexy, sino todo lo contrario, y a pesar de eso no le importaba bromear con ello si de esa manera conseguía hacerle sentir mejor.

—Te amo, Sirius Black… —susurró entonces Remus mirándolo con fijeza porque no podía responder de otra manera cuando, efectivamente, Sirius había logrado que su corazón volviera a sentirse ligero y alegre de nuevo—. Y tienes mucha razón: te amo con una locura que no conoce ni conocerá límites jamás.

Sirius sonrió ampliamente al oírlo y se lanzó a besarle la nariz, los labios, las mejillas y hasta el pelo con mucho entusiasmo.

—¿Lo ves? ¿Ves lo que me haces? Simplemente no puedo apartar mis manos de ti —murmuró entonces, cuando se alejó un poco de él para mirarlo a los ojos sin dejar de tocarlo. Remus sonrío levemente agachando la mirada con encantadora timidez. Al verlo, Sirius exclamó:— ¡Merlín, Moony, por mil cosas como ese gesto es que no quiero estar alejado de ti durante tantas horas!… Por eso quise probar a ver si _Buckbeak_ no tenía problemas contigo, para que volaras conmigo… Pero, ya ves, sí los tiene —susurró un tanto desalentado—…Creí que podría pasar con el hipogrifo lo que pasó hace años con aquel niffler, ¿lo recuerdas?...

Remus sonrió y asintió.

—Quizás olvidas —dijo— que el niffler me aceptó porque ustedes llenaron los bolsillos de mi túnica con monedas brillantes y piedras lustrosas para que yo pudiera atraerlo y entonces poder estudiarlo durante la clase del profesor Kettleburn… El afán del pequeño y cleptómano bribón por tocar las joyas pudo mucho más que el temor que pudiera sentir hacia mí.

—No es verdad —refutó Sirius—. Él te miraba con curiosidad mucho antes de eso. Incluso ya se había acercado a ti antes de que pusiéramos joyas en tus bolsillos… ¿O eso fue después? —se preguntó Sirius a sí mismo mientras trataba de hacer memoria—. No lo recuerdo… Tal vez tienes razón —admitió al fin, y con un tono mucho más desalentado todavía, agregó:— El punto es que _Buckbeak_ no es tan confiado como lo fue ese pequeño niffler….

—Hey, no importa, cariño —dijo Remus, y entonces le besó la mejilla a modo de consuelo. Sirius sonrió levemente—. Me siento igual que tú con esta corta separación —siguió diciendo, cerrando los ojos y acercándose más a él hasta quedar frente contra frente— pero parece que no tendremos más opción que pasar a través de ella y aguantarla como mejor podamos—susurró, soltando un suspiro resignado—. Después de todo solo serán unas cuantas horas y, si ya hemos resistido _años_ separados, unas cuantas horas no tendrían que ser un problema… Solo prométeme otra vez que serás cauteloso y que volverás lo más pronto posible, por favor —pidió con vehemencia, aferrando suavemente sus manos a la nuca de Sirius y enterrando los largos dedos entre sus negros cabellos.

Sirius, envolviéndolo entre sus brazos, murmuró solemnemente:

—Te lo juro por mi vida, Moony.

Se fundieron en un beso lento y apasionado, abrazándose como si quisieran volverse uno para no separarse nunca jamás.

En pocas horas Sirius se marcharía, y Remus simplemente no quería dejar de tocarlo, de respirarlo, de sentirlo ni un solo segundo. Por eso, sin apartar su boca ni sus manos de él, se puso en pie lentamente llevándolo consigo y moviéndose de forma que Sirius quedó sentado sobre la mesa de madera.

Sirius seguía besándolo y enredando los delgados dedos entre los cabellos castaños de Remus cuando él se acomodó entre sus piernas. Instintivamente, Sirius le envolvió la cintura con ellas atrayéndolo con afán, buscando sentirlo muchísimo más cerca, besándolo y tocándolo por encima de la ropa con intensidad, y se lanzó a devorarle el cuello mientras sus dedos volaban hacia los botones de su camisa diciéndole con ello que quería más de él, que lo quería todo.

En ese instante los ojos color miel del ex profesor brillaron con ese _algo_ salvaje que siempre se manifestaba cuando su pasión por Sirius hacía vibrar cada fibra de su ser. Entonces, sujetándolo por la parte de atrás de las rodillas y los muslos, Remus cargó con él para salir juntos de la cocina. Y así, casi sin saber cómo, llegaron al dormitorio, que estaba lleno de la luz exterior que se colaba a través de la ventana, y cayeron juntos sobre la cama. Remus se sacó los pantalones y la ropa interior en segundos e hizo lo mismo con Sirius mientras él dejaba escapar un sorprendido _Wow!_. Remus sonrió al tiempo que se montaba tranquilamente sobre él y le desabotonaba la camisa, esta vez con calma, sin quitarle los ojos de encima ni un momento.

De pronto, la sonrisa de Sirius vaciló un poco al ver a Remus encima de él, mirándolo desde lo alto de su posición mientras sus largos y pálidos dedos acariciaban, despacio, los negros tatuajes en su pecho. Y es que Remus lo miraba silencioso; concentrado en cada línea oscura, y en la forma en la que cada costilla se marcaba y sobresalía de su torso tan delgado aún, tocándolo muy suavemente, casi como si temiera que los huesos marcados pudieran fracturarse con su toque. No había sido así en ninguna de las veces anteriores que habían hecho el amor, y Sirius no entendía por qué era así ahora.

—Rem… —susurró, nervioso.

—Shhh…Tranquilo… Solo estoy admirándote.

—¿Admirándo-me?… Es una… broma, ¿verdad? No hay nada que admirar. Todo son huesos y feas marcas. Soy demasiad-

—Hey, esa es mi línea, ¿sabes? No tuya, mía —lo cortó Remus sonriendo cariñosamente. Entonces, mirándolo intensamente a los ojos, añadió:— Y, te equivocas, sí hay _mucho_ que admirar. Podría pasarme toda la noche admirándote sin cansarme mientras me enamoró todavía más de ti en el proceso.

—Hey, esa es mi línea, ¿sabes? No tuya, mía —respondió Sirius sonriendo de lado.

—Sí, lo es, y ahora es mía también —dijo Remus sin dejar de sonreír, inclinándose sobre él y dejando varios besos suaves sobre su pecho. Luego se incorporó de nuevo y siguió admirándolo en silencio.

Sirius lo dejó hacer dándose cuenta de que esta vez Remus quería tomarse su tiempo; seguramente queriendo alargar ese encuentro entre ellos lo más posible, y no pudo evitar enamorarse más de él por eso, porque era algo que le parecía simplemente _dulce,_ algo bastante _Remus_. Pensando en ello, Sirius estiró el brazo para retirarle un mechón castaño que le caía sobre el lado derecho del rostro y lo colocó cariñosamente detrás de la oreja mientras Remus seguía con lo suyo.

Despacio, los largos dedos pálidos y elegantes que tanto le gustaban a Sirius acariciaron su frente y sus mejillas, incluso sus labios y su barba; luego bajaron a los hombros, los brazos, el hueco del ombligo, y de nuevo el pecho mientras Sirius hacía lo mismo por él rozándole suave y amorosamente la parte baja de la espalda, la cadera y los muslos con ambas manos sin perderse ninguno de sus gestos. Después, muy lentamente, esos dedos se movieron sobre el torso delgado y lleno de marcas negras de Sirius hasta tocar el dije de cristal en forma de luna creciente que brillaba anidado entre las espirales formadas por la cinta hecha de pelo de unicornio que lo sujetaba y que descansaba de cualquier manera en el hueco de su cuello.

Remus tocaba la pequeña luna de cristal y sonreía con cierta nostalgia recordando cómo habían encontrado el par de colgantes días atrás, cuando hacían limpieza en el desván. Estaban dentro de una cajita de madera junto con algunas viejas fotografías y otras cosas de su época en Hogwarts. Remus los había mirado recordando la dolorosa manera en la que habían acabado ahí a pesar de que, en su juventud, habían prometido llevarlas siempre. Sirius también los había mirado recordando la madrugada lluviosa en que él desató la pequeña luna creciente de su cuello para dejarla atrás y marcharse. Pero aquella tarde decidieron olvidar todo ese dolor y volver a usarlas jurando que esta vez las llevarían _siempre_ , pasara lo que pasara.

—Y lo haré, Moony… —murmuró Sirius mirándolo a los ojos sin dejar de acariciarlo, sabiendo que Remus estaba recordando aquella tarde—. Llevaré mi luna conmigo siempre, no importa lo que pase.

—También yo, Sirius…—respondió Remus mientras Sirius alzaba la mano y tocaba el colgante que él llevaba y que en ese instante brillaba ligeramente en el centro de su pecho—. Llevaré mi estrella conmigo siempre, no importa lo que pase.

Entonces Remus, sacándose la camisa y lanzándola por los aires, se inclinó para unir sus bocas en un beso lleno de amor y deseo.

En ese momento, en medio de las penumbras que ya los envolvían, el dormitorio se llenó de suspiros y jadeos, y varios minutos más tarde de gemidos ahogados que clamaban _Te quiero Te quiero Te quiero_ por encima del rítmico sonido que producía la cama al golpear contra la pared. Y todo entre Sirius y Remus se volvió calor y magia, sudor y ansias, y una promesa sellada no por un beso, sino por una entrega mutua e incondicional: la promesa de volver a tenerse así el uno al otro antes de que la luna del día siguiente apareciera en el cielo oscuro.


	6. Epílogo (segunda parte)

 

El día siguiente amaneció bastante frío y nublado.

Después de que ambos compartieron una ducha cálida entre caricias de espalda y besos húmedos (acompañados de un mutuo y rápido pero muy placentero desahogo matutino), Remus se ocupó en preparar el desayuno para los dos mientras Sirius estaba afuera empacando algunos ratones muertos y unos cuantos hurones para _Buckbeak_.

Luego de desayunar, Remus subió rápidamente al desván mientras Sirius atizaba un poco más el fuego de la chimenea para contrarrestar el frío que había invadido la casa.

No le gustaba el frío. Lo odiaba porque le traía memorias de Azkaban y de los dementores, pero lo disimuló bastante bien delante de Remus mientras se ponía la ropa de "presidiario fugitivo" (una gastada camiseta azul oscuro, unos pantalones viejos y deslavados que en sus mejores tiempos debieron haber sido de un bonito tono gris oxford, y una larga gabardina negra con rotos y remiendos por todos lados) que él le había traído para reemplazar los harapos que había usado en la prisión, mismos que Remus había vuelto cenizas.

—Estoy listo, Moony —dijo Sirius frente al espejo de la pequeña salita, mesándose la barba y el bigote con las manos manchadas del hollín de la chimenea para darle los toques finales a su apariencia de preso fugado. Había hecho lo mismo también con su rostro para que luciera sucio.

Y ahora, atándose rápidamente la larga cabellera negra a modo de cola de caballo para evitar que le molestara durante el vuelo, se giró hacia Remus para que le diera el visto bueno mientras guardaba su varita y la carta que había escrito para Harry en el bolsillo que él mismo había cosido para ese propósito en el interior de la vieja gabardina.

—Muy bien —aprobó Remus—, luces casi tan mal como en el anuncio que publicó _El Profeta_ el año pasado. Quien te vea en Wicklow no tendrá problema para saber quién eres. Será un viaje largo hasta allí… —añadió, conteniendo un suspiro que habría delatado la preocupación que estaba sintiendo.

—Sí, pero es el plan más seguro, Rem —respondió Sirius, justo cuando ambos salían de la casa—. A estas alturas ya debe haber anuncios de mi nueva huida en toda Inglaterra, Escocia e Irlanda y por toda Francia. Wicklow, en Irlanda, está lo bastante lejos de aquí y de Hogwarts como para despistar lo suficiente al Ministerio y a los dementores… Siento frío —añadió, ajustándose más la vieja gabardina y llevándose las manos a la boca en un intento de calentarlas con su aliento.

Enseguida, Remus se quitó la gastada bufanda que llevaba y se la puso a Sirius, quien susurró un _Gracias_ y aspiró con anhelo el suave y masculino aroma guardado en ella mientras Remus se aproximaba más a él y le pasaba un brazo sobre los hombros para transmitirle calor.

—¿Mejor?

—Mucho mejor, Moony. Gracias —respondió Sirius, apartando su nariz de la bufanda para darle un beso en la mejilla.

Remus sonrió.

—El frío se siente más intenso ahora que la magia de la barrera es menos vibrante —dijo, estrechando aún más a Sirius contra su costado al tiempo que miraba a su alrededor—. Será peor cuando lleguemos al claro porque para entonces seguramente la fuerza de los hechizos se habrá perdido por completo.

Siguieron caminando a lo largo del borde del río y, en efecto, aún no habían alcanzado el claro cuando unos metros más adelante notaron que la ya muy debilitada barrera de protección vibró emitiendo un zumbido largo y, luego de brillar intensamente durante un par de segundos, se escindió y desapareció totalmente. En ese momento el frío se sintió con más ímpetu.

—Bueno, ya no está —dijo Remus soltando un ligero suspiro que, esperaba, no hubiera sonado desalentado. Luego, saliéndose del sendero que conducía al claro, agregó:— Ahora ya podemos buscar una lechuza para enviar la carta a Harry antes de que te marches. Vamos, Padfoot…

Sirius asintió.

Se internaron en la espesura del bosque, buscando entre las ramas bajas de los árboles más frondosos y en los huecos oscuros que se abrían en sus troncos anchos pero parecía que, de las pocas lechuzas que lograron ver, no había una sola dispuesta a sacar la cabeza debajo de su ala protectora.

—El repentino cambio de clima debió caerles mal. Normalmente no son tan indiferentes cuando se les necesita —dijo Remus mientras Sirius trataba de hacer que un búho, que al fin había sacado su gran cabeza marrón de debajo de su ala para mirarlos, sujetara el sobre grande que él tenía en la mano.

De pronto, una lechuza diminuta llegó zumbando desde lo alto de un agujero ubicado en el árbol junto al que Sirius estaba de pie y comenzó a volar en círculos alrededor de él sin dejar de emitir pequeños grititos.

—Parece que al fin tenemos un voluntario —dijo Remus contento, sonriendo ante la cara de estupefacción de Sirius.

—¿Te refieres a esta pequeña bola de plumas? Debes estar bromeando, Rem... Es demasiado pequeña.

—Es la única lo suficientemente entusiasmada. Además, no es tan pequeña. Y creo que le gustas.

La pequeña lechuza gris se había detenido justo a un lado del búho grande y picoteaba suavemente el dedo de Sirius tratando de hacer que él le atara el sobre a su patita. Sirius se inclinó y la miró por un par de segundos, como evaluándola. Los diminutos y brillantes ojos oscuros de la lechuza le devolvieron la mirada con intensidad.

—No lo sé, Rem... ¿Crees de verdad que pueda hacerlo? Será un viaje muy largo, el clima es malo, y ella _sí_ es muy pequeña… No quisiera que extraviara la carta.

—Vamos, Sirius, dale un poco de crédito. Ella lo logrará, estoy seguro. Solo ve cómo te mira…—Sirius se volvió a mirarla y la pequeña lechuza volvió a ofrecerle la patita mientras lo miraba con los ojitos oscuros llenos de anhelo—. Ella está deseando que le confíes esta misión.

—De acuerdo, pequeña— dijo al fin Sirius, acariciándole la cabecita con el dedo índice mientras la lechuza ululaba contenta—. Esta carta es para mi ahijado, Harry Potter, y es una carta muy importante, ¿entiendes?…

—Espera, Sirius —dijo Remus, sacando su varita—, quizás sea mejor si hacemos que el sobre sea más liviano para ella, ¿no crees?

—Tienes razón…, pero antes déjame añadirle un par de líneas más a la carta.

Rápidamente, Sirius sacó su varita y también uno de los dos pergaminos del sobre, el más grande. Le dio un suave golpecito al pergamino con la varita y los párrafos ya escritos en él se reacomodaron dejando un espacio en blanco entre ellos en el que, después de la línea en la que le explicaba a Harry que _Buckbeak_ y él estaban escondidos y que no le diría dónde por si la carta caía en malas manos, Sirius escribió:

_Tengo dudas acerca de la fiabilidad de la lechuza, pero es la mejor que pude hallar, y parecía deseosa de acometer esta misión._

Luego, también, al final del pergamino, añadió la siguiente postdata:

_He pensado que a tu amigo Ron tal vez le guste esta lechuza, ya que por mi culpa se ha quedado sin rata._

Al terminar, volvió a cerrarlo, y dijo:

—Listo. Ahora, hazlo, Moony.

Remus asintió y blandió suavemente su varita. El sobre grande y pesado se volvió ligero como una pluma, y entonces Sirius lo colocó con cuidado en el pico de la diminuta lechuza gris.

—Buen viaje, pequeña —susurró Sirius cuando, después de acariciarle la mano con su cabecita, la lechuza extendió sus alitas moteadas de diferentes tonos de gris y emprendió el vuelo hacia el cielo encapotado.

—Bien… Tú también tienes que irte, Sirius —susurró Remus, acercándose a él y tomándolo de la mano—. Vamos…

Sirius asintió y, juntos, volvieron de nuevo al sendero.

Caminaron en silencio hasta que al fin alcanzaron el claro donde _Buckbeak_ estaba oculto. Remus se quedó de pie en la orilla para que el hipogrifo no se alterara al sentir su presencia. Y Sirius se quedó ahí también, junto a él; con el cuerpo, el alma y el corazón resistiéndose completamente a apartarse de su agradable calor.

—Espero que el clima en Wicklow sea mucho mejor que este —dijo Sirius, girándose para mirarlo.

—No, llévala contigo —pidió Remus cuando Sirius estaba por quitarse la bufanda para devolvérsela—. Te protegerá si el clima es malo también allá. Además, es tan vieja que no creo que te delate —añadió, mirándolo a los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa.

Sirius volvió a envolver su cuello con la gastada bufanda, luego suspiró con fuerza y fijó su mirada gris en los ojos de miel de Remus sin decir nada. Se quedó mirándolo largamente hasta que, de repente, le tomó el rostro con ambas manos y lo besó en los labios, así, impulsiva y apasionadamente, porque no sabía de qué otra manera despedirse de él. Luego, cuando al fin tuvo la fuerza de voluntad suficiente para dejar de besarlo, lo abrazó muy fuerte y con anhelo mientras le hablaba al oído susurrando: _No te preocupes por nada, Moony… Cumpliré mi promesa; seré cuidadoso y estaré de vuelta esta misma noche, y entonces ya no podrás deshacerte de mí, lobito._

Entonces, tan impulsiva y rápidamente como se había acercado, Sirius se apartó de él sin volver a mirarlo a los ojos y se adentró en el claro obligándose a no mirar atrás porque, si se volvía a mirarlo, si no se alejaba pronto de él, las ganas por quedarse a su lado le ganarían.

Remus, por otra parte, se quedó ahí; mirándolo marchar, con el sabor y la sensación de sus labios cálidos palpitando aún en su boca mientras su alma entera clamaba por seguir a Sirius igual que lo clamaba el lobo en lo más profundo de su ser. Apretó los puños con fuerza para contenerse e hizo un gran esfuerzo para quedarse en su sitio y no seguirlo, al tiempo que intentaba respirar con toda la calma de la que era capaz en ese momento, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de serenar sus sentimientos y también al lobo en su interior que, sintiéndose apasionado y triste y salvaje (igual que el propio Remus), se agitaba deseando (rogando) la cercanía de su pareja.

Y tal como el lobo, Remus también deseaba, y amaba, y temía, y echaba de menos a Sirius con una intensidad que dolía. Pero, como siempre había hecho, Remus echó mano de todo su raciocinio para lograr apaciguar el ansia y la tristeza del lobo (susurrándole _"Padfoot bien", "Pareja volver pronto"_ una y otra vez en el fondo de su mente) al tiempo que él mismo se obligaba con toda su alma a confiar en que así sería.

 _Tenía_ que confiar en que todo iría bien.

Rogaba por ello con todo su corazón mientras, minutos después, veía cómo Sirius y _Buckbeak_ se elevaban por encima de las copas de los árboles y se perdían juntos en el cielo gris cargado de niebla.


	7. Epílogo (tercera parte)

El clima en Wicklow no resultó ser muy diferente al que Sirius había dejado atrás.

No había lluvia pero el viento frío aullaba y agitaba con fuerza las ramas de los árboles que llenaban la parte alta de una colina cercana al pequeño poblado al que se dirigía. Sirius estuvo tiritando todo el tiempo que duró el viaje, y también mientras descendía, y durante los largos minutos que le llevó encontrar un lugar seguro entre los abetos para ocultar al hipogrifo, sabiendo que ese frío no lo dejaría tranquilo hasta que no entrara en una taberna y se sentara cerca del fuego.

Por eso se apresuró en asegurar bien a  _Buckbeak_ , no sin antes darle unos cuantos roedores muertos y agua para que bebiera. El hipogrifo se echó para descansar un poco y entonces Sirius pasó su mano sobre las suaves plumas de su cuello dándole un par de palmaditas afectuosas mientras susurraba  _"Eso es, descansa, amigo. Yo volveré muy pronto, y en menos de lo que crees estaremos de vuelta con Remus"_. Sonrió emocionado al decirlo, y enseguida se giró alejándose de la masa verde oscura formada por la frondosa familia de abetos.

Luego, sin abandonar la cautela que había gobernado cada uno de sus movimientos hasta ese momento, buscó el camino que lo llevaría hacia el pueblo, y cuando al fin dio con el señalamiento que buscaba echo a andar.

—Maldito frío —siseó mientras caminaba presuroso, arrebujándose entre los amplios pliegues de su vieja gabardina y envolviéndose también con la gastada bufanda que Remus le había dejado. Un calor agradable le llenó el cuerpo en cuanto aspiró el olor del hombre lobo que se había quedado impregnado en la prenda y al instante los recuerdos de los momentos felices y también los llenos de pasión que vivió a su lado llegaron a su mente—. Pronto… —susurró—, pronto estaremos juntos de nuevo, lobito. Y entonces nos mudaremos a tierras cálidas por un tiempo, a un lugar donde no vuelva a sentir este horrible frío… Tal vez a un sitio con aves de brillantes colores, palmeras y ambiente tropical.

Caminó más de prisa ignorando su propio tiritar y, apenas entró al pueblito, no le fue difícil encontrar la taberna. Era solo un poco más allá del medio día pero el mal clima hacía que las callecitas lucieran desiertas y que, en cambio, la pequeña taberna estuviera llena de lugareños que buscaban quitarse el frío bebiendo ya sea un poco de vino caliente o una cerveza cargada de especias.

Al entrar, Sirius se dirigió directamente a la barra a pesar de que le habría gustado más sentarse en aquella mesa del fondo que estaba mucho más cerca del calor de la chimenea, pero su intención era no perder demasiado tiempo en ese lugar; lo que quería era dejarse ver durante unos minutos y luego escabullirse para volver con Remus lo más pronto posible. Para eso necesitaba que su presencia no pasara desapercibida, y sentarse en la barra le aseguraba ser visto por la mayoría de la gente, incluido el tabernero que, desde luego, no le quitó el ojo de encima desde que lo vio entrar por la puerta.

Así que Sirius hizo el camino desde la entrada del local hasta la barra sabiendo que con exponerse por unos cuantos minutos bastaría pues, en su camino hasta allí, y tal como lo esperaba, había visto más de un cartel (todos muggles, claro está) pegado sobre las paredes y también en algunas vidrieras de los locales que mostraban su rostro demacrado y sucio enmarcado por una salvaje melena oscura, y debajo una frase en letras grandes y bien negras que decía:

 **SIRIUS BLACK, SE BUSCA**.

En letras más pequeñas había un fragmento extra que añadía:

**Se recomienda a los pobladores dar aviso INMEDIATO a la estación de policía más cercana.**

**NO intentar enfrentarlo. Black es un prófugo completamente desequilibrado y EXTREMADAMENTE PELIGROSO**.

Por supuesto, en la taberna tampoco faltaba dicho cartel. Y Sirius supo que el hombre a cargo lo había reconocido incluso desde antes de poder sentarse a la barra pues, en cuanto el tabernero lo vio, su rostro palideció al instante y sus manos huesudas empezaron a temblar incontrolablemente mientras se esforzaba por seguir limpiando un pequeño vaso de cristal.

Así que Sirius simplemente se sentó y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

Estaba logrando su propósito, y mucho más fácil de lo que había pretendido. Pronto el tabernero saldría corriendo hacia la estación de policía, y para cuando estos lograran contactar con el Ministerio de Magia, Sirius ya estaría a miles de kilómetros de ahí, volando de vuelta hacia Remus; feliz por haber logrado despistar completamente a los magos del Ministerio.

—El frío es horrible afuera, viejo —susurró, apoyando los codos sobre la barra mientras hundía confiadamente el mentón entre sus manos delgadas y frías—. Sírveme un poco de ese vino caliente que tienes ahí antes de que me congele completamente.

En ese momento Sirius no podía saber que mucho más pronto de lo que imaginaba otra clase de frío, uno gélido e inclemente que él conocía bastante bien y odiaba con todo su ser, le llenaría el cuerpo amenazando con entumirle los huesos; arrancándole de a poco la sonrisa y la esperanza que iluminaban su confiado semblante.

* * *

Remus caminó todo el tramo de vuelta a su casa tratando de no pensar en nada, solo repitiéndose a sí mismo que todo iría bien y que más pronto de lo que imaginaba vería a Sirius entrando por la puerta que da al patio trasero. Pero repetírselo como un mantra no hacía que su preocupación por Sirius fuera menos dura, y tampoco ayudaba enfrascarse en la limpieza de la casa o el afanarse en cortar —a la manera muggle— el pasto crecido que se había pegado a las paredes exteriores de la cocina solo para mantenerse ocupado en algo y no enloquecer de ansiedad. Aun así no se rindió y durante toda la mañana se mantuvo ocupado.

Cuando el sol ya estaba en su punto más alto, Remus decidió que era hora de dejar el trabajo en el exterior y entrar a la casa para ocuparse en preparar la comida del día. Con esa idea en mente se enderezó y, dejando a un lado las tijeras de podar, se sacó los guantes. Fue en ese momento que lo sintió; el clima cambió bruscamente en un instante. El calor se esfumó mientras el cielo se llenaba de nubarrones grises y su ansiedad, que había remitido muy poco, se disparó completamente cuando los vio aparecer a lo lejos.

Media docena de dementores flotaban en lo alto de la colina, distribuyéndose a lo largo de la empinada ladera (esperando la orden para actuar), mientras dos hombres vestidos con túnicas de aurores bajaban por el sendero que desembocaba directamente en el camino que llevaba a la puerta de Remus. En tanto, tres más de ellos se quedaron atrás, esperando y con las varitas en alto, pues sus respectivos  _patronus_  rondaban entre ellos y los dementores, protegiéndolos de su oscura influencia.

Remus respiró profundamente tratando de recuperar la calma. Se había temido ese momento desde que la barrera de protección se había escindido y estaba preparado para responder a sus preguntas; incluso había limpiado cada habitación de la casa (y en especial su dormitorio) para desaparecer cualquier rastro de la presencia de Sirius, sabiendo perfectamente que los aurores traerían consigo una orden de registro.

—¿Es usted Remus John Lupin? —llamó uno de ellos; un hombre encanecido, de gesto serio y mirada dura.

—Buenos días, caballeros —respondió el ex profesor con tono educado. El otro auror, un hombre mucho más joven, se sonrojó de vergüenza al darse cuenta que con ese saludo amable Remus había dejado en evidencia los malos modales de ellos, y solo tragó grueso esforzándose por mantenerle la mirada—. Sí, yo soy Remus Lupin.

—Señor Lupin —dijo el auror más joven mientras sacaba una hoja de pergamino de entre los pliegues de su túnica— tenemos una orden de registro pa-…

—Hasta hace algunos días estuvo usted dando clases en Hogwarts, ¿no es así? —interrumpió de pronto el hombre mayor a su joven compañero mientras daba un manotazo arrebatándole bruscamente la orden de registro.

Remus alzó las cejas sorprendido ante la grosería.

—Así es —respondió posando los ojos en el auror más experimentado y frunciendo el ceño levemente ante la inisual pregunta —. Y estoy seguro que ustedes ya conocen el motivo por el que no pude permanecer allí.

—Lo conocemos —señaló el joven auror—. Usted es un licántropo. Entendemos que por esa razón vive tan apartado de la civilización.

—Sin embargo —intervino de nuevo el otro hombre—, nunca tanta lejanía había hecho tan difícil nuestro trabajo. No ha sido sencillo dar con usted, ¿sabe?...

—¿De verdad? —respondió Remus, haciendo gala de su infalible mascara de inocencia—. Ignoro la razón puesto que el Ministerio me tiene perfectamente ubicado.

El hombre mayor, ignorando eso ultimo de manera bastante deliberada, agregó:

—Llevamos varios días dando vueltas por el lugar pero, nada. Simplemente parecía como si de pronto se lo hubiera tragado la tierra, ¿comprende? —su astuta mirada se volvió aún más dura que antes, pero Remus no se amilanó ante ello—. Me pregunto por qué.

 _"Lo saben"_  pensó Remus sin dejar que los nervios que sentía se reflejaran en su expresión  _"Saben lo de los hechizos de protección… Si saben eso, entonces seguro piensan que Sirius estuvo aquí"_.

—No comprendo a qué se refiere exactamente —dijo entonces, calmado y con voz firme— pero, según entiendo, ese pergamino que tiene ahí es una orden de registro. Así que, si están aquí para registrar mi casa, adelante. No tengo nada que ocultar.

El auror más joven alzó la mirada hacia el hombre mayor como esperando su autorización para proceder, pero este no se movió. Más bien, rio por lo bajo mientras señalaba a Remus moviendo la mano derecha con un deje de diversión.

— Es usted una criatura muy astuta, Lupin —dijo el auror, enfatizando despectivamente la palabra "criatura" para dejarle ver lo que realmente pensaba de él—, pero a mí no me engaña. Sirius Black estuvo aquí, pero ahora ya no está, ¿no es así? De lo contrario esos bonitos hechizos de protección que usted ejecutó para protegerlo y mantenerlo fuera de nuestro alcance aún seguirían funcionando.

—Usted se equivoca —dijo Remus sin alterarse.

—Oh, no, yo no me equivoco, Lupin. Hay rastros de magia protectora a lo largo y ancho de la propiedad.

—Por supuesto que hay rastros de magia protectora. Su compañero lo ha dicho; soy un hombre lobo. Así que acostumbro usar esos hechizos para mantener alejados a los muggles que pudieran andar perdidos por los alrededores. Y, en lo que respecta a Sirius Black, no lo he visto en años.

—¡No me mienta! —gritó de pronto el hombre, perdiendo la frágil serenidad que había mantenido hasta ese momento.

Entonces extendió la mano derecha hacia el cielo gris y en menos de un segundo Remus sintió un frío helado entrando por sus fosas nasales.

Uno de los seis dementores había volado velozmente hasta él, y flotaba fantasmagóricamente entre él y los dos aurores. Entre sus manos putrefactas sostenía con fuerza el rostro de Remus impidiéndole moverse.

—¡Albus Dumbledore nunca debió permitir que un ser nauseabundo como tú se hiciera con una varita mágica y robara el conocimiento que solo deben tener los magos de sangre pura! —escupió iracundo el auror—. Ahora vas a decirnos a dónde ha ido Sirius Black si no quieres que haga que este dementor te regale un dulce beso.

—Ya se lo d-dije… Hace a-años que no veo a Black…

Ante esas palabras el frío provocado por el dementor se volvió más intenso y la mente de Remus se nubló.

Imágenes inconexas empezaron a desfilar dentro de su cabeza mientras el frío helado provocado por el dementor se esparcía sin piedad dentro de sus pulmones; los recuerdos más desoladores, tristes y dolorosos que había vivido en su vida se revelaron ante él como si los estuviera viviendo nuevamente.

_El momento en que, siendo un niño pequeño, despertó solo, desnudo y horriblemente lastimado después de haber sufrido su primera transformación._

_Él, solo y completamente ebrio, echado sobre la paja sucia de un viejo establo mientras lloraba furioso desahogando su frustración al haber sido despedido de aquel empleo de lavaplatos._

_Aquella madrugada lluviosa en la que Sirius se marchó llevándose su corazón mientras él se quedaba solo en su cama, muriendo de dolor por creerlo un traidor._

_La vista de los cuerpos muertos de Lily y James en Godric Hollow…_

Las escenas se sucedían una tras otras dejándole en el alma un dolor y una tristeza indecibles, haciendo que las lágrimas empezaran a caer una tras otra mientras Remus dejaba escapar pequeños gimoteos entrecortados que sonaban muy parecidos a los que emitía un lobo herido.

—Puedo hacer que se detenga, Lupin —dijo el auror, y Remus lo escuchó como si este le hubiera susurrado las palabras al oído—, solo tienes que decirme a dónde ha ido Sirius Black. Dime dónde está y acabaremos pronto.

—N-no… N-no lo sé.

—¿No lo sabes? ¡Mientes, animal!

—¡Fevré, detente! ¡Esto que haces es ilegal! —exclamó el auror más joven, sujetando al otro hombre por las solapas de su túnica para hacer que lo mirara— ¡Es tortura! ¡No puedes hablarle de ese modo y mucho menos obligarlo a confesar así!

—No seas mojigato, Yale. Como sigas siendo tan crédulo y tonto nunca lograras convertirte en un auror reconocido. ¿Qué no lo ves? ¡Sirius Black estuvo aquí! Y esta sucia criatura solo pretende engañarnos, pero le sacaré la verdad como sea. No lo dejaré salirse con la suya.

—¡No, Fevré, basta! —respondió el joven volviendo a jalarlo por la túnica cuando el otro hizo amago de azuzar aún más al dementor— ¡Te lo advierto, si continuas con esto me veré obligado a reportarte!

Forcejeaban entre ellos mientras el dementor seguía completamente enfocado en Remus, atormentándolo sin piedad alguna, pero se detuvieron cuando el dementor volvió la cabeza rápidamente y toda su atención se fijó en el resto de dementores que estaban sobre la ladera de la colina. Flotaban agitados, casi como si estuvieran excitados de emoción, y de pronto el dementor que sostenía a Remus lo soltó y salió disparado hacia sus compañeros dispuesto a unirse a ellos mientras otro de los aurores que antes se había quedado atrás corría hacia Yale y Fevré mientras vociferaba algo.

—¿Qué es lo que está pasando? —preguntó irritado Fevré— ¿Qué es lo que dice? No alcanzo a entenderlo.

Entretanto, Remus había caído de rodillas al suelo y jalaba aire con esfuerzo tratando de recuperarse. Yale se acercó a él y le extendió un pañuelo y un trozo grande de chocolate.

—G-gracias —susurró Remus, limpiándose el rostro bañado en lágrimas y sudor frío.

—Por nada. Siento mucho lo de mi compañero ¿Estás bien? —preguntó preocupado al verlo tembloroso y sudado.

Remus no pudo responder porque en ese instante se oyó de nuevo la gruesa voz de Fevré.

—¡No puede ser! —decía— ¿En Wicklow? ¿Lo han atrapado en Wicklow?

—¡Sí! —exclamó apresurado el otro auror que recién había llegado— ¡Los dementores están ansiosos por irse! ¡Les ha llegado el pitazo de parte de los suyos que vigilaban el área irlandesa!¡Tenemos que irnos ahora mismo!

—¡Pero eso no puede ser! —insistía Fevré— ¡Wicklow está muy lejos de aquí! ¿Cómo podría Sirius Black llegar tan pronto hasta allí si estaba escondido aquí?

—Quizás porque Lupin dice la verdad y en realidad Black nunca estuvo aquí —respondió Yale, mirándolo duramente desde abajo. Seguía inclinado junto a Remus (quien estaba haciendo esfuerzos sobrehumanos para contener la desesperación que lo llenó al escuchar que ya habían encontrado a Sirius).

Fevré no dijo nada porque en ese preciso momento los seis dementores que flotaban agitadamente sobre la ladera de la colina no pudieron contenerse más y salieron volando velozmente perdiéndose entre las nubes grises dejando una estela oscura tras de sí. Remus quiso gritarles que se detuvieran, que dejarán tranquilo a Sirius, que no lo lastimaran, pero no pudo decir nada. Solo se quedó ahí, de rodillas en el umbral de su puerta, mirando a los aurores correr apresuradamente por el sendero mientras los oía gritarse uno al otro cosas como:

—¡Prepárense para Aparecerse!

—¡No podemos aparecernos así como así! ¡Wicklow es pequeño pero aun con eso no tenemos la certeza de a dónde buscar! ¿Los dementores te dijeron algo sobre el sitio exacto?

—¡No lo hicieron! Estaban tan desesperados por irse que ninguno me prestó atención cuando les pregunté.

—¡No importa! Nos apareceremos allí y haremos contacto con los dementores que lo atraparon. Lo tendremos en nuestras manos mucho antes de que cualquiera de esas criaturas que se han marchado de aquí lleguen hasta allí.

Las voces dejaron de escucharse cuando los tres aurores llegaron junto a los otros dos que los esperaban en la ladera de la colina y las cinco figuras se desaparecieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Para entonces el sol del medio día había vuelto a brillar, incandescente y cálido, en medio del cielo. Pero ese calor no pudo alcanzar el corazón angustiado y desesperado de Remus. Y él solo se quedó ahí con los puños apretados y el alma en vilo sin saber qué hacer o qué esperar mientras lágrimas cargadas de miedo y ansiedad surcaban sus mejillas.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en Wicklow, Sirius salió de la pequeña taberna apenas terminó su vaso de vino caliente; contento y seguro de que había cumplido su propósito. Ahora todo lo que tenía que hacer era ir por  _Buckbeak_  para volver con Remus.

El frío helado seguía arremolinándose por todos lados y golpeando las vidrieras de los locales comerciales cuando Sirius dejó atrás el pueblito y se encaminó hacia el área boscosa llena de abetos. Había enredado alrededor de su rostro y cuello la bufanda que Remus le dejó, cubriendo con ella hasta el ras de sus ojos grises para protegerse del viento mientras caminaba deprisa envuelto en su larga gabardina para ayudarse a no perder el tibio calor que el vino le había dejado en el cuerpo.

Atravesó el borde que separaba el camino que llevaba hacia el pueblo de la zona boscosa y se adentró en ella sin mirar atrás. Caminó durante algunos minutos, internándose cada vez más entre la oscura masa de árboles, ansioso por alcanzar el lugar donde  _Buckbeak_  le aguardaba cuando, de pronto, se detuvo en seco al sentirlo… El conocido frío que los dementores provocaban rondaba en el ambiente.

Un escalofrío tremendo le recorrió la espalda en el momento que giró la cabeza lentamente por encima de su hombro y los vio.

Estaban ahí, acechando entre las sombras de los abetos. Sirius no podía saber cuántos eran porque sus largos y oscuros ropajes rasgados se confundían con las sombras, pero no perdió tiempo en averiguarlo. Rápidamente metió la mano debajo de su manga izquierda y sacó su varita dispuesto a hacerles frente.

Pero cuando volvió a alzar la vista pudo verlos rodeándolo. Eran más de una veintena.

Excitados, flotaban a centímetros del pasto encerrándolo en medio de un anillo que se abría y se cerraba al ritmo de su febril excitación. Entonces la oscuridad se volvió aún más densa, el frío se tornó insoportable y el miedo de Sirius aumentó de pronto minando su determinación.

Empezaba a sentir que le costaba respirar. La mano con la que sostenía su varita empezó a temblarle al verse acorralado mientras su mente comenzaba a nublarse y la esperanza se le escapaba con cada segundo que pasaba.

Sabía lo que venía a continuación.

Aterrado, vio que el dementor que estaba más cerca de él estiraba una de sus manos putrefactas hacia su cuello, lo sintió sujetarlo mientras veía que con la otra mano se retiraba la oscura capucha.

Iba a besarlo.

Lo haría mientras sus compañeros seguían danzando fantasmagóricamente a su alrededor, como festejándolo de antemano.

—No, no… —musitó desesperado, tratando de zafarse de esa mano helada y putrefacta mientras su cabeza se llenaba de sus peores recuerdos.

En medio de un remolino enmarcado en niebla, Sirius los vio:

_El rostro de Regulus, frío y llenó de ira, su voz gritándole "¡Traidor!¡Te odio!¡Tú ya no eres mi hermano!"…_

_El rostro joven, vendado y desolado de Remus, mirándolo desde su cama en la enfermería con sus ojos grandes y llenos de dolor mientras musitaba "¿Por qué? ¿por qué lo hiciste, Sirius?"…_

_Los cuerpos muertos de Lily y James, sus ojos abiertos y vacíos de vida, sus voces silenciadas para siempre…_

Sirius había caído de rodillas sin siquiera darse cuenta. Lloraba y se estremecía sin control. El dementor estaba sobre él, podía sentir su horrendo aliento sobre sus labios agrietados y tiesos.

—N-no… No… Remus, v-ven… Remus… Moon-y… a-ayúdame…

Sirius dejó caer la cabeza sobre su pecho en un último intento de evadir la nauseabunda cercanía y fue cuando pudo percibirlo… Lo sintió lejano, casi imperceptible, pero ahí estaba. Era Remus. Era su aroma. Desesperado, Sirius enterró la nariz en la vieja bufanda y se aferró a ese olor con toda su alma.

En cuanto lo hizo el remolino de imágenes en su cabeza cambió y, lo vio:

Remus sonriéndole, ahí en el desván de su vieja casita, y suspirando con nostalgia mientras le mostraba los pequeños colgantes de cristal; la luna y la estrella.

Remus, a medio vestir, montado sobre él en la cama, mirándolo con amor mientras sus dedos acariciaban los negros tatuajes de su pecho.

Remus, sonriendo feliz al ver a los luminosos patronus  _Padfoot_  y  _Moony_  jugueteando juntos en medio de su descuidado jardín…

Y entonces ocurrió; su voz salió sola en forma de un grito firme y potente.

—¡ _EXPECTO PATRONUM!_

Una luz brillante y cegadora surgió de la punta de su varita, y  _Moony_ , su hermoso patronus, apareció plantándose entre él y el dementor que, inmediatamente, se alejó veloz elevándose para ir a perderse entre la oscura masa de abetos. Entonces el lobo hecho de fulgurante luz echó a correr hacia el grupo de dementores que rodeaban a Sirius y, enseguida, el anillo que formaban se rompió cuando todos ellos se elevaron también huyendo despavoridos de ahí, dejando a Sirius de rodillas sobre el pasto.

—G-gracias,  _Moony_ … —susurró, cuando su patronus se acercó a él.

El hermoso lobo hecho de luz seguía brillando con una potencia tal que Sirius tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos cuando él se acercó a su rostro y le acarició suavemente la mejilla con su hocico. Luego el patronus se alejó un poco y lo miró fijamente durante unos segundos. Sirius lo miraba también, esperando el momento en el que se extinguiría y lo dejaría completamente solo. Pero en vez de ello,  _Moony_  dio la vuelta y echó a andar en dirección al lugar en el que  _Buckbeak_  aguardaba escondido.

Entonces Sirius lo comprendió;  _Moony_  no estaba dispuesto a abandonarlo, todo lo contrario, iría con él y continuaría guardándolo de los dementores hasta que llegara a salvo junto a  _Buckbeak_.

Así pues, Sirius lo siguió y, juntos, empezaron a caminar entre los oscuros troncos de los abetos.

Mientras tanto, abajo, en el pequeño poblado, cinco aurores se aparecían en un callejón oscuro. Con un movimiento apresurado de varita cambiaron sus túnicas por atuendos muggles y luego salieron directamente a buscar alguna señal de los dementores, pero al no encontrarlos por ningún lado tomaron camino (sintiéndose bastante desconcertados y preguntándose dónde se habrían metido aquellas feas criaturas) rumbo a la delegación de policía donde, según les habían informado sus contactos muggles, se encontraba un hombre que juraba haber visto a Sirius Black en persona.

Al llegar ahí hallaron al asustadísimo tabernero que les mostró el cartel de  **SE BUSCA** , agitándolo una y otra vez frente a sus caras mientras les contaba el cómo y cuándo de su encuentro con el peligrosísimo asesino, Sirius Black.

* * *

Remus estaba sentado ante una pequeña mesa de madera. Frente a él tenía una taza de té (ya frío) y entre sus manos estrujaba con desesperación una servilleta de tela mientras su agudo oído no perdía detalle de la distante y ligeramente distorsionada voz que se oía en la radio que se hallaba allá, en uno de los remotos rincones de aquella cocina. Había gente entrando y saliendo del pequeño restaurante, algunos hablaban mientras otros reían estruendosamente al pasar por su lado, dificultando que Remus pudiera escuchar la lejana voz que sonaba en la radio. Aun así él no desistió y aguzó todavía más el oído.

Y es que, hacía horas ya que los aurores se habían marchado, y él había pasado varias de esas horas sintiéndose a punto de enloquecer al no saber qué había pasado con Sirius. Pero en uno de esos escasos momentos de lucidez que tuvo mientras se obligaba a serenarse, se le ocurrió la idea de salir de su casa e ir hasta el único restaurante con radio en todo Eden. Si habían atrapado a Sirius seguramente no tardarían en dar la noticia en los medios muggles y anunciarlo con bombo y platillo, y obviamente seguro que ese sería el tema de conversación a agotar entre los pobladores.

Así que ahí estaba; esperando, batallando duramente contra su miedo y su ansiedad, y todavía más cuando el irritado dependiente se acercó a él por enésima vez queriendo saber si iba a consumir algo más además de té.

Mientras las horas pasaban Remus había inventado toda clase de excusas para poder permanecer ahí, pero ya estaba a punto de anochecer y sus excusas ya no valían. Desesperado, se ofreció incluso a lavar platos y fregar los pisos con tal que le permitieran quedarse y poder seguir escuchando la radio, pero el dependiente se negó llamándolo vagabundo y lo echó a la calle sin ninguna clase de consideración.

Y Remus no tuvo más remedio que tomar camino hacia su casa sintiendo unas enormes ganas de llorar, pero se obligó a no hacerlo. Sentía que si lo hacía sería como admitir que ya no le quedaba esperanza, aunque lo cierto era que la perdía un poco más a cada paso que daba.

Para cuando llegó al sendero que conducía hasta su casa, el cielo ya se había oscurecido casi por completo y las primeras estrellas empezaban a titilar para hacerle compañía a la luna menguante que hacía rato dominaba el firmamento del condado de Cumbria. Desconsolado, Remus hizo el camino con pasos tristes hasta la cima de la colina, pero cuando llegó ahí se quedó congelado al ver que había luz parpadeando detrás de las ventanas.

No supo en qué momento echó a correr.

Entregado a su loca carrera, sus pies trastabillaron haciéndolo resbalar una vez, y luego caer otra vez más sin que ello le importara. Sin saber muy bien cómo simplemente se levantó en ambas ocasiones y siguió corriendo sin parar, con el nombre de Sirius atorado en la garganta.

La esperanza había renacido en su pecho y eso, junto con la agitada carrera, hacía que su corazón latiera sin control.

—¡SIRIUS! —gritó en cuanto entró dando un fuerte portazo— ¡¿DÓNDE… E- ESTÁS?!… ¡SIRIUS!

Iba casi sin aliento. Le dolían el pecho y los costados, y sus ojos ardían pero recorrían frenéticamente cada rincón del lugar buscando alguna señal de su amante.

—¡Moony! —exclamó Sirius, asomándose de pronto al pasillo desde la puerta de la habitación de Remus— ¡Aquí estás! Te he buscado por toda la casa y no…

Sirius hablaba pero Remus no podía ni entender una sola de sus palabras, solo podía mirarlo con los ojos grandes de asombro y cargados de lágrimas.

Con un par de desesperadas zancadas, Remus cruzó la pequeña salita y se lanzó sobre él echándole los brazos al cuello con tanto ímpetu que Sirius voló hacia atrás a causa del impulso, y cayó de espaldas sobre la cama con Remus encima de él.

—¡Estás aquí, estás aquí! —susurraba Remus con el rostro enterrado en la cuenca cálida del cuello de su amigo, dejando que los sollozos que había estado conteniendo escaparan al fin.

—Remus… Sí, claro que estoy aquí, lobito —respondió Sirius, completamente sorprendido y conmovido por la reacción de su pareja—. Llegué hace unos minutos y no te encontré. Yo n-nnn…

Un beso desesperado y lleno de sentimiento cortó completamente sus palabras sorprendiéndolo aún más; un beso que no pudo durar mucho porque Remus se quedó sin aliento demasiado pronto a causa de la carrera que había hecho para llegar hasta ahí.

—Pensé que…, creí que ellos te habían atrapado —dijo apresurado, apoyando su mejilla contra el hombro de Sirius, aferrándose más a él.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo has sabido que…?

—Ellos…, los aurores y los dementores —respondió Remus, incorporándose un poco para mirarlo a los ojos— estuvieron aquí, Sirius. Se marcharon a Wicklow cuando a los dementores les llegó el aviso de que sus compañeros te habían atrapado allá —explicó, omitiendo deliberadamente el hecho de que un dementor estuvo a punto de besarlo por orden de uno de los aurores para obligarlo a revelarle su paradero pues sabía que Sirius no lo tomaría nada bien (y es que Remus lo conocía mejor que a la palma de su mano, y estaba seguro de que si se lo decía, Sirius querría marcharse enseguida alegando que si se quedaba lo estaría poniendo en un riesgo tremendo).

—¿Aurores? —preguntó entonces Sirius, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones.

—Sí… ¿No te has topado con ellos en Wicklow? —preguntó Remus al ver su gesto de puro desconcierto.

Sirius negó.

—Vaya, eso es extraño…

—¿Qué pasó luego, Rem? —quiso saber Sirius.

—Cuando los aurores se marcharon creí que me volvería loco de desesperación… Pero cuando pude calmarme y pensar, fui al pueblo. No podía quedarme aquí a esperar sin saber, así que entré al único restaurante con radio pensando en que, si te habían atrapado, no tardarían en dar la noticia en los medios muggles… Dime, ¿qué pasó allá, Sirius?

Sirius se incorporó también y se sentó apoyando la espalda contra la vieja cabecera de metal. Remus se acercó a él. Sirius le miró el rostro marcado por las lágrimas que había derramado antes y, sin apartar sus ojos grises de los castaños, las limpió suavemente pasando su pulgar sobre ellas mientras Remus se dejaba hacer sin decir palabra.

Cuando terminó, Sirius le pasó el brazo derecho sobre los hombros haciendo que recostara la cabeza contra su hombro de nuevo, y entonces le contó todo lo que había pasado en Wicklow. Su llegada, lo de los carteles de  **SE BUSCA** , su charla con el tabernero, y luego el encuentro que tuvo en el bosque con ese grupo de dementores cuando se dirigía a buscar a  _Buckbeak_.

Remus lo escuchaba atento pero con el corazón en el puño.

Cuando Sirius le contó con detalle cómo se había librado de que ese dementor lo besara y cómo había terminado ahuyentándolos a todos, Remus dejó escapar un sonidito ahogado.

—¿ _Moony_?… Él te salvó.

Sirius sonrió, pero luego negó suavemente.

—Tú lo hiciste, Rem. Tú me salvaste… Con esto —dijo, mostrándole la vieja bufanda que aún llevaba envuelta en el cuello—. Fue tu olor lo que me hizo evocar tu rostro, tu sonrisa, tu amor; todo eso que me hace completamente feliz… Y por eso fue que pude invocar a  _Moony_.

Remus sonrió, y Sirius, tomándolo de la nuca, lo acercó y lo besó como había estado deseando hacer desde que se despidió de él para marcharse a Wicklow. Para cuando se separaron ya estaban tendidos de nuevo sobre el colchón. Sirius envolvió a Remus entre sus brazos, y este dejó que su cabeza descansara otra vez sobre su hombro mientras sus ojos del color del caramelo no dejaban de mirar los grises de Sirius.

—Me pregunto qué habrá pasado con los aurores… Si, como dices, tú escapaste sin llegar a encontrarte con ellos y todos los dementores huyeron de allí, entonces ellos…

Remus dejó la frase en suspenso mientras pensaba.

—Pienso que, al no encontrar a ningún dementor —dijo Sirius—, lo más seguro es que hayan hecho contacto con la policía muggle para saber si alguien me había visto rondando por ahí…

—Y entonces seguramente el tabernero les habrá contado que te vio y habló contigo…

—Exacto. A estas horas todavía deben estar muy ocupados tratando de seguir mi rastro, si no es que ya estarán muy frustrados por no encontrarme. Porque te puedo asegurar que no les habrá caído nada bien ver que al llegar al bosque no hallaran rastro ni huella alguna que seguir; yo me ocupe de no dejar ninguna marca —Sirius sonrió complacido por su propia astucia— ¡Después de todo, nuestro plan funcionó mucho mejor de lo que esperábamos, Moony! Con un solo movimiento los hemos despistado totalmente y hemos sacado este lugar de su radar de búsqueda.

Remus se quedó mirando su sonrisa luminosa sintiéndose un poco extraño por estar tan feliz cuando apenas hacía unos minutos se había sentido tan horriblemente ansioso y desolado.

—Sirius… De verdad estás aquí, ¿no es así? —susurró de pronto—. Quiero decir… No me he desmayado frente a la puerta de la casa por culpa de la ansiedad y ahora estoy alucinando que estás a salvo aquí, en mi cama, conmigo… ¿o sí?

Los ojos de Sirius se llenaron de ternura al escucharlo.

—No, no soy una alucinación, Moony… De verdad escapé de esos dementores y de verdad estoy aquí, contigo. Y ahora ya no pienso separarme de ti, lobito.

Sirius lo estrechó entre sus brazos con afán y sus labios volvieron a besarlo, esta vez con pasión e intensidad, alargando ese beso hasta que ambos se sintieron un poco mareados por la falta de aire. Pero aun así, Remus no apartó sus labios de él sino que empezó a dejarle besitos cortos en la nariz y en la mejilla mientras se aferraba a su cuerpo con más fuerza y musitaba  _"Te extrañé demasiado…, demasiado"_.

—Y yo a ti —respondió Sirius en medio de esa lluvia de besos.

Remus besó también su cuello y Sirius echó la cabeza hacia atrás para darle mejor acceso.

—Rem… Moony… —le llamó Sirius riendo suavemente cuando un par de largas y ansiosas lamidas se colaron entre esos pequeños besos. Remus, ocupado en besar, respondió a la voz de Sirius dejando salir un gemidito contento que sonó totalmente canino.

Al escucharse a sí mismo gemir de esa manera, Remus abrió los ojos espantado y se incorporó de inmediato quedando sentado sobre las piernas extendidas de Sirius. Estaba sonrojado y lucía adorablemente apenado.

—Lo s-siento…

—¿Por qué, Rem? —preguntó Sirius con una sonrisa tremendamente conmovida y los ojos brillando de deseo—. Estaba deseando sentirte y oírte así… —dijo, acercándose a él y acariciándole la mejilla mientras cerraba la distancia que había entre ambas bocas— ¿Acaso has olvidado que siempre he adorado que hagas eso?

Entonces, sin esperar respuesta, Sirius dejó un beso pequeño sobre el labio superior y extendiendo su cuerpo sobre el de él lo recostó sobre el colchón volviendo a unir sus labios con los suyos justo en el momento en que Remus susurraba con desesperación  _"Te amo tanto"_  y le echaba los brazos al cuello enroscando al mismo tiempo sus piernas alrededor de su cadera para sentirlo aún más cerca.

Esa noche volvieron a hacerse el amor por las angustiosas horas que pasaron lejos el uno del otro, pero también por todos esos años, meses y días que Sirius perdió en Azkaban, y que Remus pasó vagando solo de un lugar a otro sin rumbo fijo.

En medio de gemidos ahogados, besos infinitos y caricias colmadas de dulce pasión, se amaron entregándose el uno al otro una y otra vez durante toda la noche, dejándose el alma en ello, sin permitirse perder un solo segundo y deseando con todo el corazón que aquella noche se hiciera eterna junto con los días que les esperaban después de ella para no tener que volver a separarse de esa manera otra vez.

* * *

El día siguiente amaneció frío y encapotado, pero al despertar Sirius no sintió ni siquiera un poco de ese frío. Su cuerpo desnudo estaba agradablemente cálido gracias a las mantas y, en especial, gracias a Remus que dormía de lado —y casi sobre él— envolviéndolo posesivamente con brazos y piernas. Sirius lo miró con ojos grises y nublados de sueño pero colmados de cariño. Tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre su pecho; los desordenados mechones de su pelo castaño le provocaron ligeras cosquillas a Sirius en el cuello cuando se movió un poco sin llegar a despertar.

Sirius sonrió con cierta ternura cuando le escuchó murmurar  _"P'foot, ve'nn 'quí… Dé'las… 'n 'az"._

Remus estaba soñando.

 _"Seguramente con Padfoot y palomas que vuelan asustadas ante sus cabriolas y ladridos"_  pensó Sirius, acariciándole lentamente la espalda sin dejar de sonreír.

Depositó un beso suave sobre su cabeza, y luego otro. Ante eso, Remus dejó escapar un pequeño gruñido que sonó bastante lobuno pero no despertó, solo se aferró un poco más a él. Sirius siguió tocándolo delicadamente; trazando en su piel un par de runas enlazadas entre sí que simbolizaban la R y la S mientras pensaba en todo lo que había tenido que pasar para volver a estar con Remus de esa forma.

Habían sido demasiadas cosas. Demasiados años llenos de frío, miedo, tristeza, y deseos de venganza. Años sin James y su sonrisa llena de travesura pero honesta, marcada por la determinación y la lealtad; años sin Lily y su mirada esmeralda colmada de amor y esperanza. Los echaba muchísimo de menos, y siempre iba a ser así. Siempre. Hasta que volviera a encontrarlos algún día.

Suspiró.

Pero, por ahora, no se dejaría abatir por ello. Porque, además, ahora sabía que tenía a Harry (quien tenía la misma sonrisa de su padre, y los mismos ojos de su madre), y tenía también a Remus (quien le había demostrado una y otra vez que lo amaba sin condiciones ni reserva alguna).

Sirius lo miró.

—Di, Lunita, ¿dónde estás? Me pregunto qué serás... —cantó de pronto para él, bajito, con la voz ronca y una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

Y es que, al ver dormir a Remus, recordó esa vieja canción de cuna muggle que él le había enseñado cuando estaban en tercero para que hiciera sus deberes de  _Estudios Muggles_  (que consistían en  _aprender_  que los muggles tenían tanta tradición en ese campo como los magos quienes, por cierto, valoraban muchísimo las canciones de cuna; especialmente los magos de sangre pura). Claro que Remus le había enseñado la versión original que hablaba de una Estrella pero, años después, durante las noches oscuras, frías y eternas que pasó en Azkaban, Sirius la arregló para que la Luna tomara el lugar de la Estrella.

Así pues, tarareando bajito la canción de cuna, dejó otro beso pequeño en el pelo castaño mientras cerraba los ojos; a la espera del momento en que su amigo y amante despertara.

Y esperó aspirando el suave aroma de su pelo, sin pensar en nada más que en el reconfortante peso de Remus sobre su cuerpo desnudo, en su calidez, y en lo increíblemente bien, tranquilo y feliz que él se sentía estando ahí, entre sus brazos, escuchando sus caninos susurros salpicados de las alegres imágenes que colmaban sus sueños. Sabiendo que aún les quedaban muchas cosas por enfrentar, pero no queriendo preocuparse por nada de eso ahora.

Porque ahora, ese preciso momento de su vida, le pertenecía solo a él y a Remus.

Porque, después de haber pasado doce años de infierno en Azkaban, Sirius estaba decidido a disfrutar cada momento como este que la vida le diera de ahora en adelante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí termina este epilogo. Como ven esta parte tuvo su dosis de angst, pero también hubieron momentos lindos (tratándose de mí era casi imposible descartarlos… ¡Simplemente no puedo evitar darles esos momentos! Con lo mal que lo pasan en el canon es justo darles un poco de felicidad en los fics). Ojalá les haya gustado tanto como a mí escribirlo. Estoy considerando escribir un capitulo más pero con una pequeña trama situada ya en el final de la saga, pero necesito pensarlo bien, ¿sale?
> 
> La canción de cuna que Sirius tararea es "Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star", misma que proviene de un poema escrito por la autora británica Jane Taylor titulado "The Star" (La estrella) publicado en 1806.
> 
> La canción original es: "Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star/How I wonder what you are/Up above the world so high/Like a diamond in the sky" Cuya versión en español sería: "Estrellita, ¿dónde estás?/Me pregunto qué serás/En el cielo y en el mar/Un diamante de verdad".
> 
> Fue algo que se me ocurrió de pronto y me pareció lindo añadirlo.


	8. The End (parte I)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra que narrará los sucesos que ocurren con Sirius y Remus hacia el final de la saga.

Remus abrió los ojos lentamente. Como si despertara de un largo, muy largo sueño. Pero, contrario a la sensación que se siente en el cuerpo cuando se ha dormido durante demasiado tiempo, él se sentía agitado. Muy agitado, exaltado incluso. Como si hubiera estado corriendo o moviéndose muy deprisa antes de caer profundamente dormido.

Era una sensación muy extraña.

Tumbado como estaba miró a su alrededor pero no pudo distinguir nada porque su entorno se encontraba sumido en una brumosa oscuridad. No hizo por levantarse de inmediato, sino que se quedó acostado y jaló aire varias veces para intentar calmar su respiración. Cuando al fin esta se relajó él comenzó a moverse para ponerse de pie.

Al incorporarse por completo se dio cuenta de que aquella oscuridad brumosa que lo rodeaba empezaba a aclararse lentamente, revelando despacio el lugar en el que se hallaba. Fue así como al poco tiempo de levantarse notó que se encontraba completamente desnudo, y no solo eso sino que había estado tumbado sobre el suelo. Concretamente, sobre césped húmedo y duro.

Entrecerró los ojos, desconcertado, y miró a su alrededor, entre la bruma oscura que aún quedaba suspendida en el ambiente tratando de enfocar su vista para buscar algo de ropa con que cubrirse, pero en cuanto pensó en ello su cuerpo entero quedó vestido desde el cuello hasta los mismos pies. Ese hecho en sí lo desconcertó todavía más, sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo para detenerse a pensar en ello porque lo distrajo el murmullo de agua corriendo en un río cerca de ahí, y también un sonido similar al silbido del viento entre las hojas de los árboles.

Quiso dar unos pasos en dirección al paraje de donde provenía el rumor del agua y del viento para investigar pero la oscuridad que lo rodeaba aún no se desvanecía lo suficiente como para permitirle hacerlo, así que esperó aguzando el oído por si surgía algún otro sonido que le diera una pista más concreta acerca de ese lugar.

Al cabo de un rato, cuando la bruma desapareció por completo, su desconcierto aumentó todavía más al darse cuenta de dónde estaba.

Era el Bosque Prohibido.

Específicamente, se hallaba de pie ni más ni menos que en medio de aquel claro en el que Sirius, Peter y James le habían mostrado por primera vez sus formas animagas. Estaba oscuro y en sombras porque era de noche. Las estrellas titilaban en el cielo lejano junto a la luna creciente (exactamente igual que aquella noche en la que sus tres amigos lo habían llevado ahí para mostrarle sus transformaciones).

 _"¿Por qué estoy aquí?"_  se preguntó tratando con todas sus fuerzas de recordar qué había estado haciendo y dónde estaba realmente antes de quedarse profundamente dormido (porque de una cosa estaba muy seguro y es que no había estado en ese claro recientemente), pero por más que lo intentó no pudo recordar.

Siguió mirando a su alrededor y enseguida se dio cuenta que el Bosque, el claro, el cielo, la luna y las estrellas, y en general todo su entorno lucían exactamente igual a como los recordaba pero al mismo tiempo parecían  _diferentes_. Y pronto entendió por qué. Era por esa aura iridiscente pero oscura que dominaba el ambiente, haciéndolo sentir como si estuviera dentro de un sueño.

Seguro eso era, estaba profundamente dormido y soñaba… Aunque algo en su interior le decía que no, no estaba soñando, él realmente estaba ahí. En ese lugar en el que  _sentía_  que no debía estar.

En cuanto ese sentir llegó a él fue como si una luz de entendimiento iluminara su mente porque en ese instante, al mirar de nuevo, detenidamente, ese entorno oscuro pero iridiscente supo exactamente lo que le había pasado en realidad.

Acababa de morir.

Curiosamente, esa revelación no lo impactó tanto como él hubiera esperado. De hecho, la sentía como un alivio porque ahora comprendía muchas cosas, entre ellas por qué se había sentido tan exaltado al  _despertar_. Y es que ahora podía recordarlo…

El duelo a muerte contra Dolohov. El dolor de sus músculos llevados al límite de sus fuerzas. Su respiración agitada e irregular. El sudor en su rostro, en su pecho, en su espalda. El grito furioso del mortífago al lanzar el maleficio. El brillante rayo de luz que salió de su varita. El golpe mortal que sintió en su pecho cuando ese rayo le dio de lleno… El ataque que no logró esquivar y que lo arrancó del mundo de los vivos en  _un_  instante.

Ahora lo recordaba claramente.

Pero no era lo único, no. Había algo más… Las últimas y poderosas imágenes que le habían llenado la cabeza en  _ese_  instante.

La carita de Teddy, su pequeño; sonriéndole feliz mientras, acomodado sobre su regazo, sujetaba su dedo índice con mucha fuerza mirándolo con sus brillantes y vivaces ojitos grises al tiempo que sus cortos cabellos se encendían en fulgurantes hebras azul eléctrico. Teddy, su pequeño niño… Remus iba a echarlo muchísimo de menos.

La sonrisa de Dora, su esposa; la mujer que con su amor tenaz había cuidado de él cuando estaba totalmente hundido y sin fuerza alguna para seguir adelante. Dora, la valiente y noble Dora, cuyo amor nunca logró alcanzar su corazón porque hacía años que Remus lo había entregado a otra persona… ¿Dónde estaría ella ahora? Donde quiera que estuviera, Remus esperaba que se encontrara bien.

Y por último, el rostro de Sirius, el amor de su vida; el amigo y amante con quien vivió los momentos  _más felices_  de toda su existencia. Sirius, el dueño único de su corazón. Su rostro joven y lleno de vida, su mirada intensa y abrasadora, sus labios sonrientes y susurrantes; fue lo último que Remus vio antes de morir. Sirius, su amado Sirius…

Ansiaba tanto volver a verlo.

Quizás ahora que él también había muerto su anhelo podría cumplirse por fin. Pero ¿cómo saberlo?… Ni siquiera estaba seguro de por qué estaba él ahí, en ese preciso lugar. Tal vez lo estaba porque era un lugar que había significado mucho para él en su juventud pero, de nuevo, ¿cómo saberlo?… Lo único que sabía con seguridad es que la muerte siempre había sido un enigma para los magos, y prueba de ello era ese Velo maldito que los Inefables investigaban en el Departamento de Misterios.

El Velo… Remus sintió que su corazón se hundía en su pecho al pensar en él porque tal vez esa era la razón por la que aún no se había encontrado con Sirius todavía. Y es que Sirius no había muerto de forma natural, no. Había caído a través de ese Velo, y ¿quién podía saber qué dictaminaba la ley (o lo que sea que regulara el modo en que ese asunto de morir funcionaba) para casos como el de Sirius? Además, hasta donde Remus sabía, ninguna otra persona viva había caído a través del Velo por accidente. Lo más seguro es que su caso en particular fuera la gran excepción a la regla, así que…, no, lo más probable es que ni aun estando muerto ya Remus volvería a encontrarse con él.

Al llegar a esa conclusión, Remus sintió que sus ojos ardían llenándose de lágrimas mientras su corazón, perdidamente enamorado de Sirius, se encogía lleno de infinita tristeza. Si no podía verlo ahora entonces era claro que jamás lo vería… Pero lo ansiaba tanto… Tanto.

Sin poder contener sus sollozos, Remus se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos y cayó de rodillas sobre el césped húmedo. Y lloró. Lloró llamando a Sirius, suplicando a quien quiera que pudiera escucharlo (si es que había alguien que pudiera escuchar) por poder verlo aunque solo fuera por un momento. Verlo, abrazarlo, besarlo una vez más… Decirle que lo amaba, que nunca había dejado de amarlo.

Pero nadie respondió.

Entonces Remus se quedó ahí, estremeciéndose incontrolablemente a causa del llanto, sin poder creer que tanta injusticia fuera posible incluso estando muerto. Renegó de ello hasta que ya no pudo más, hasta que cayó tumbado de lado sobre el césped duro y húmedo. Sintiéndose más triste de lo que  _nunca_  se sintió en vida se hizo un ovillo y cerró los ojos deseando poder perder la consciencia para dejar de sentir tanto dolor y tanto anhelo.

Pero apenas había cerrado los ojos cuando la sintió… Una presencia.

Había alguien ahí, a sus espaldas…

—Moony… —llamó de pronto una voz.

Remus abrió los ojos de inmediato, sintiendo cómo el sonido de esa voz aceleraba a mil los latidos de su corazón en menos de un segundo. Se levantó, se giró como si fuera un huracán, y lo vio.

Ahí estaba él, su Sirius.

Pero no era el mismo Sirius que había caído a través del Velo, sino que era joven, alto y muy apuesto. Y sonreía con la sonrisa más grande que Remus le hubiera visto jamás, al tiempo que abría los brazos para él de par en par.

Remus dejó escapar un gran sollozo y corrió hacía él sin darle la menor importancia al inesperado detalle de su recuperada juventud. Era Sirius Black, su Sirius, y eso era todo lo que le importaba. Cuando lo tuvo a su alcance simplemente saltó sobre él abrazándolo con brazos y piernas sin preocuparse porque su peso fuera mayor que el de ese Sirius joven. Pero Sirius no protestó por eso, todo lo contrario, se aferró a él con todas sus fuerzas mientras enterraba su nariz entre las puntas de las hebras castañas que caían sobre la nuca de Remus aspirando su olor desesperadamente.

—Te extrañé demasiado, lobito —dijo—… Como nunca en la vida.

—Y yo a ti, mi Sirius… ¡Todo el tiempo! —sollozó de nuevo Remus apretando aún más el abrazo—. Y luego desperté aquí y… no te encontré… ¡Creí que no volvería a verte nunca más! Sentí que me moría de dolor y decepción.

Sirius sonrió por lo redundante que era la referencia.

—Lo sé, pude sentirlo —susurró apresuradamente Sirius en su oído— ¡Perdóname por haberte hecho esperar tanto, lobito! Quería llegar a ti en cuanto vi que tu muerte ocurrió pero tenía que esperar a saber qué pasaría con Harry. Prongs y Evans no tardaran en estar aquí también… Todo parece indicar que Harry vendrá pronto a este lugar.

_Prongs. Lily. Harry._

Los tres nombres resonaron en la cabeza de Remus porque, desde luego que también quería encontrarse con sus queridos amigos; pero fue lo que Sirius dijo sobre Harry lo que lo hizo aflojar un poco el fuerte abrazo con el que tenía apresado el cuello de Sirius para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿Harry? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que él vendrá pronto a este lugar?… Él ¿morirá?

Sirius no respondió enseguida sino que se quedó mirándolo con el gesto más sereno que Remus le hubiera visto nunca.

Al mirarlo fijamente, Remus no pudo dejar de maravillarse por lo joven que Sirius lucía, y tampoco pudo evitar pensar que aquel gesto suyo lleno de serenidad era muy parecido a la expresión que Sirius solía tener después de haber pasado toda una tarde encerrado con él en su dormitorio haciéndole el amor cuando ambos eran tan jóvenes como Sirius lo es ahora.

Se veía muy calmado… e increíblemente guapo.

En cuanto lo pensó, Remus se reprendió mentalmente a sí mismo con severidad por pensar en algo así justo en un momento como ese.

—Moony… —susurró Sirius de pronto, sacándolo de su reprimenda mental al alzar una mano y secarle tiernamente con su dedo pulgar el rostro mojado por las lágrimas—, te ves hermoso, Rem.

Remus ensanchó los ojos con sorpresa al escucharlo y se sonrojó enseguida. Pero, luego, frunció un poco los labios.

—Sirius, por favor, no digas eso ahora que Harry va a…

—Tenía que decirlo ahora ¡Iba a morirme si no lo decía!

—Sirius…

—Lo sé, lo sé… Ya estoy muerto.

Sirius le sonrió y Remus se dio cuenta enseguida que no buscaba hablar de la situación de Harry en ese momento. Por eso, siguiéndole el juego, le sonrió también y dijo:

—Sigues siendo el mismo gamberro bromista de siempre, ¿cierto?

Sirius asintió con una gran sonrisa y sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

—Y tú, el muchacho más guapo de todo Hogwarts.

—¿Muchacho? ¿Yo? —bufó Remus, soltando una pequeña carcajada— No, te equivocas…

—No lo hago. Aún no te has mirado, ¿verdad? —inquirió Sirius acariciándole suavemente la mejilla—. Ven, es hora de que te mires.

Y hablando y haciendo, Sirius lo sujetó asegurando con más fuerza sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y caminó llevándolo hasta la linde del arroyo que corría cerca de ahí como si ese modo en que lo cargaba no fuera ningún problema para él.

Una vez allí, Remus se soltó de él para arrodillarse y mirar su rostro en las aguas cristalinas que brillaban como si de un espejo se tratara gracias a la luz de la luna.

No pudo evitar una exclamación al mirar lo joven que lucía.

Las cicatrices seguían ahí, por supuesto, pero el muchacho que le devolvía la mirada desde el agua era ni más ni menos que el Remus de veintipocos años; el Remus pulcro, el Remus de cabello corto y castaño, el de cejas pobladas y rectas, el de labios tersos e increíbles ojos del color de la miel dorada.

—No lo entiendo… —susurró entonces— ¿No deberíamos ser los mismos que éramos cuando morimos?

—Yo me hice la misma pregunta, lobito… Pero con la eternidad por delante tuve tiempo de sobra para pensarlo y no tardé en encontrar la respuesta. Es sencilla en realidad. Todo se resume al día en que murieron Prongs y Evans.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Ellos… Evans y Prongs, y Peter, y tú, Rem —empezó a explicar Sirius, volviendo a acariciarle la mejilla—… Ustedes eran la única  _familia_  que yo conocía. Y cuando me enteré de las muertes de James y Lily, y cuando todo salió mal con Peter, y cuando entendí que lo había arruinado  _todo_  contigo al creer que tú eras el traidor… fue como si una gran parte de mí muriera, ¿sabes? El Sirius joven y lleno de vitalidad que era yo en ese entonces, murió… Y lo poco que quedó de mí luego de eso acabó consumiéndose por completo en Azkaban. Lo mismo debió haberte ocurrido a ti…

—Sí…, es cierto, así fue —susurró Remus, recordando lo terriblemente triste y solo que se sintió cuando James y Lily murieron, y más aún cuando supo de la supuesta traición de Sirius y de la supuesta muerte de Peter. Se había sentido completamente destrozado, tanto que era como si él también hubiera muerto con ellos.

—Es por eso que somos tan jóvenes ahora —aclaró Sirius—. En aquel entonces continuamos viviendo porque nuestros corazones seguían latiendo, porque nuestros cuerpos seguían existiendo…

—… pero la realidad era que estábamos muertos en vida, los dos —complementó Remus, mirando fijamente a Sirius—. Porque nuestras vidas acabaron entonces, con las muertes de Lily y James.

Sirius asintió, juntando su frente con la de Remus, cerrando los ojos mientras lo hacía.

Se quedaron así durante un momento, hasta que las manos de Sirius subieron despacio y acunaron amorosamente el rostro de Remus buscando un beso. Y Remus, como siempre había hecho, unió su boca con la suya sin dudarlo, regalándole sus labios y su lengua y sus suspiros y un  _Te amo_  colmado de esa suave dulzura mezclada con el ansia salvaje que solo Remus podía darle. Y Sirius respondió con otro  _Te amo_  lleno de alegría y anhelo; un  _Te amo_  que a Remus le supo a Eternidad.

—Sirius… —musitó Remus de pronto, sin querer romper el beso por completo, susurrando contra los labios cálidos de Sirius—. Yo… siempre te amé. Solo a ti. Aun estando con ella, yo…

—Lo sé, Rem, lo sé… Yo… —respondió Sirius, haciendo pausas torpes entre beso y beso mientras hablaba porque sencillamente  _no quería_  dejar de besarlo—… No fue… fácil para mí al principio… Cuando te casaste con ella… yo… ¡Moría de celos!

—¡Lo siento, lo siento mucho! —exclamó Remus llenándole el rostro de besos pequeños—. Ella insistió tanto y yo estaba demasiado vulnerable después de la muerte de Dumbledore que… cedí —le explicó susurrando contra sus labios y mirándolo a los ojos—. Dora me amó muchísimo, cuidó de mí lo mejor que pudo cada luna llena, y me dio un regalo hermoso que nunca terminaré de agradecer…

—Teddy —musitó Sirius con un suspiro teñido de algo parecido a tristeza; sabiendo que ese regalo, como Remus lo llamaba, era algo que él nunca habría podido darle.

—Sí, mi Teddy…—susurró Remus con una sonrisa nostálgica, apesadumbrado porque sabía que ya no podría conocerlo y verlo crecer.

Pero, luego, tomando suavemente la barbilla de Sirius (que se había quedado algo cabizbajo) y haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos, añadió:

—Sirius, Dora me amó y donde sea que ella esté ahora le agradezco eso. Fue por esa gratitud que yo traté de corresponderle volviendo a su lado cuando Teddy nació, pero… la realidad es que nunca pude amarla con el corazón porque hacía muchos años que yo se lo había entregado a un revoltoso merodeador de hermosos ojos grises.

Sirius sonrió.

—Además, yo… te dije algo una vez…

—Lo recuerdo — murmuró Sirius sin dejar de sonreír mientras sus ojos grises brillaban suavemente—. Nunca lo olvidé… Esas palabras fueron lo único que evitó que me volviera completamente loco la noche que ella y tú… La noche en que concibieron a Teddy… Yo las repetí una y mil veces. Tú dijiste:  _Ella nunca jamás…_

Remus asintió sutilmente, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

—Y así fue, Sirius… Ella nunca jamás. Ella jamás pudo hacerme sentir como me siento ahora… Enamorado, completo al fin, feliz —dijo, escrutando el joven rostro de su amado con ojos titilantes y jubilosos mientras una de sus manos acunaba su mejilla derecha con ternura—. Ella no… Solo tú, mi Sirius.

Sin decir más, Remus lo atrajo y volvió a unir sus labios con los suyos, echándole los brazos al cuello de nuevo. Sirius no tardó en profundizar el beso mientras le envolvía el cuerpo en un abrazo fuerte.

De rodillas sobre el pasto húmedo, ahí junto al linde del arroyo, se besaron durante minutos enteros, susurrándose uno al otro y casi con desesperación  _Te amo_ _Te amo_ _Te amo_ _,_  disfrutando la calidez de cada beso y del roce de labios y lenguas que luchaban dentro de sus bocas, no por el control de los besos, sino por entregarse uno al otro todo el amor que no habían podido darse durante los largos años que estuvieron separados.

En cierto momento tuvieron que separarse, agitados y buscando un poco de aire, pero sus cuerpos seguían muy juntos, rozándose y sintiéndose uno al otro todo el tiempo.

Y así, juntos, se pusieron de pie. Entonces Remus lo tomó de la mano despacio, y con voz calmada dijo:

—Creo que ahora es momento de que me hables de Harry, Sirius…

—Sí —suspiró Sirius—, yo también lo creo, Moony.


	9. The End (parte II)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anuncio que literalmente he tomado algunos fragmentos de Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte (obra que, como todos sabemos, pertenece a J. K. Rowling) y los he añadido a mi narración. Tales fragmentos son parte del capítulo 34 "Otra vez el bosque" y del capítulo 36 "El fallo del plan". Debo aclarar que, obviamente, los sucesos del canon como tal no cambian pero sí hay una pequeña diferencia entre dichos fragmentos y lo que narro aquí, y es que no están narrados desde la perspectiva de Harry, sino desde la perspectiva de Remus Lupin.
> 
> Así que si hay alguien que está en proceso de leer la serie y aún no llega al libro siete les prevengo que en este capítulo hay spoilers muy gordos acerca del final de la saga.
> 
> ~Dedicatoria~
> 
> Este va por el cumpleaños de nuestro querido Remus Lupin...
> 
> Hombre lobo
> 
> Marauder ingenioso a rabiar
> 
> Profesor extraordinario
> 
> Hermoso ser humano

 

 

Caminaron de vuelta al claro, tomados de la mano, mientras Sirius ponía a Remus al tanto de todo.

Le habló de las tres reliquias de la Muerte. De los horrocruxes que Voldemort había creado. Del plan que Dumbledore había orquestado para que al final Voldemort volviera a ser Tom Riddle, un simple mortal…

Que los horrocruxes debían ser destruidos, que Harry era uno de aquellos horrocruxes y por eso debía morir, que debía de matarlo el mismo Voldemort, y que ya no quedaba mucho para que eso pasara porque esa misma noche Harry se había enterado de toda la verdad y en ese momento estaba saliendo del despacho del Director rumbo al Bosque Prohibido decidido a encarar su destino.

Remus escuchaba cada palabra, sorprendiéndose cada vez más ante cada nueva revelación, pero entendiendo que sí, que así era como debía ser si querían que Voldemort dejara de existir para siempre.

—Harry nos necesita ahora que sabe toda la verdad, Moony. A su padre, a su madre, y a nosotros —dijo Sirius cuando llegaron de nuevo al claro.

—Y estaremos ahí para él como siempre —dijo una voz a espaldas de Remus, una voz que él reconoció apenas la escuchó.

—¡Prongs! —exclamó feliz al volver la cabeza y ver a su viejo amigo, quien lucía tan joven como Remus lo recordaba.

James llevaba el pelo negro azabache alborotado, sus gafas estaban torcidas sosteniéndose milagrosamente sobre el puente de su nariz, y le sonreía ampliamente (tanto o más que como aquella noche en la que le mostró que su transformación animaga había sido todo un éxito).

Remus corrió hacia él y lo abrazó sintiendo su pecho rebosando de alegría.

—Te eché mucho de menos, amigo… Demasiado —decía Remus mientras estrechaba a James con evidente entusiasmo.

—Y yo a ti, Moony, y yo a ti —respondió James, palmeándole la espalda afectuosamente—. Estoy feliz de verte, amigo mío. Y debo decir que es todo un alivio que estés aquí… ¡Padfoot dejará de ser la Reina del Drama por fin!

—Escuché eso, Prongs —gruñó Sirius.

—¡Admítelo, Pads, estabas insufrible!

—Exageras. No lo escuches, Moony… Yo no-…

—¿Qué no?… Debiste verlo, Moony. El día de tu boda… ¡Merlín, debieron darme una gran medalla por toda la paciencia que tuve con él!

—Lo puedo imaginar —dijo Remus con una sonrisa cálida y mirando a Sirius amorosamente.

—¡Oh lá, lá! —exclamó James—, por esas miradas intuyo que la infame boda ya es asunto olvidado.

—Completamente, Prongs… Moony y yo ya lo…

—¡Perfecto! —se apresuró a decir James cortando de tajo las palabras de Sirius—. Me sé de memoria los "detalles" de sus reconciliaciones, Pads, muchas gracias.

Sirius volvió a gruñir.

—Aún no hemos tenido sexo si es a eso a lo que te refieres con los "detalles".

—¡Sirius! —exclamó Remus, con el rostro ardiendo en rojo.

James y Sirius se miraron y se sonrieron chocando sus puños con aquel toque cómplice y travieso de antaño.

—Tenías razón, Pads —dijo James a su amigo sin perder la sonrisa. Luego volviéndose hacia Remus, dijo:— Moony, no puedo creer que siendo el que más madurez y años de vida acumuló sigas siendo tan pudoroso, amigo.

En vez de responder, Remus se quedó mirándoles con una media sonrisa en los labios mientras negaba suavemente con la cabeza. Y es que simplemente no podía reñirles por jugar esa broma porque en realidad se sentía  _feliz_  de volver a ver a sus amigos en plan  _marauder_.

Pero que él no quisiera reñirles no quería decir que se iban a salir con la suya…

—Deja de meterte con él, James, o serás tú quien se quede sin sexo.

Al escuchar esa voz James se tensó, Sirius soltó una carcajada y Remus sintió que el corazón se le encogía dentro del pecho y luego crecía de nuevo latiendo lleno de una emoción cálida y vibrante. Su rostro mudó de la alegría a la expectación mientras se giraba despacio para mirar.

Ahí, frente a él, a unos cuantos pasos estaba Lily, sonriéndole con evidente cariño.

Lucía tan joven y tan guapa como la recordaba. Su larga melena roja se mecía suavemente sobre sus hombros y espalda a causa del leve viento mientras lo miraba con esos ojos verdes cálidos y etéreos.

—Bienvenido, señor Profesor —murmuró Lily abriendo sus brazos hacia Remus, cuyos ojos rasados en lágrimas contrastaban con la pequeña pero feliz sonrisa de sus labios.

Remus se apresuró hacia ella y la abrazó fuerte. Sin titubear Lily le correspondió de la misma manera.

—Muchas gracias por cuidar de mi hijo, Rem —musitó ella en su oído.

—En realidad no hice gran cosa —dijo Remus soltándose suavemente de ella—. Lo siento, Lily… Yo quisiera haber hecho mucho más por él.

Lily negó, aun con la sonrisa en sus labios.

—Hiciste todo lo que pudiste, Rem, y eso vale mucho para James y para mí.

—Lily tiene razón, Moony —dijo James, palmeándole nuevamente la espalda. Se había acercado a ellos y le sonreía a Remus con agradecimiento puro—. Fuiste el mejor profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras que pudo tener; lo enseñaste a sobreponerse a sus temores y a defenderse de los dementores, también lo protegiste arriesgándote junto con todos aquellos magos cuando cumplió 17… Y aún ahora sigues protegiéndolo, compañero.

_Aún ahora_ …

—Cierto… Por eso estamos aquí, ¿no es así?… —recordó Remus.

—Así es, Moony, por eso estamos aquí —susurró Sirius mirando por encima del hombro de su amigo el sendero que se abría en la orilla del claro y que conducía hacia los linderos del Bosque Prohibido.

Remus giró la cabeza hacia el punto que Sirius, Lily y James miraban ahora, sin comprender del todo cómo es que ellos se encargarían de ayudar y proteger a Harry. Pero en vez de interrumpir con sus preguntas el anhelo expectante que flotaba en el ambiente y que se había apoderado de sus tres amigos, Remus permaneció en silencio y esperó.

—Harry se está acercando ya a la linde del bosque —dijo James.

—No podrá cruzarla solo; el bosque está plagado de dementores, James —susurró Lily con un deje de preocupación.

—Vamos, es hora… —terció Sirius impaciente.

—No, espera, Padfoot —lo detuvo James sujetándolo por el brazo—. Recuerda que debe ser él quien nos llame… Tenemos que esperar un poco más.

Remus escuchaba el intercambio de palabras sin intervenir y volvió a mirar más allá de la línea de los árboles que cercaban el claro. Hasta ese momento no los había notado, ni siquiera los había sentido, pero era verdad, el bosque estaba infestado de dementores. Sus mantos negros y raídos flotaban fantasmagóricamente entre las ramas desnudas de los árboles mientras ellos se paseaban de aquí para allá esparciendo esa niebla espesa y fría que los caracterizaba.

Pero lo que a Remus le llamó la atención, además de que su frío espantoso ya no le afectaba para nada, es que no lucían sólidos y corpóreos como Sirius y James y Lily, no; sino que parecían hechos de humo negro, denso, pero era como si sus cuerpos fueran menos consistentes que el suyo propio (que lucía tan sólido como el de sus tres amigos).

Inmediatamente pensó que probablemente lucían así porque ellos estaban del otro lado, en el mundo de los vivos; más no pudo seguir reflexionando al respecto porque en ese momento escuchó claramente la voz de Harry.

Sonaba susurrante, pero firme, y decía:

—Estoy a punto de morir…

—Vamos… es el momento —dijo entonces James, con una voz un poco más grave de lo normal, avanzando hacia la linde del bosque con Lily a su lado.

Sirius miró a Remus, le sonrió y le hizo una seña con la cabeza para que caminara junto a él.

Avanzaron caminando juntos a través de los árboles y entre los dementores sin ser afectados por ellos, y fue entonces que Remus entendió cómo ayudarían a Harry; ellos serían sus patronus, los guardianes que lo protegerían de los dementores en su camino hacia Voldemort… En su camino hacia la muerte.

Remus sonrió para sí al pensar en lo valiente que Harry era por enfrentarse con tantas agallas a su destino; y su pecho se hinchó lleno de orgullo cuando, un poco más adelante, pudo divisarlo de pie ahí, en la linde del bosque. Lucía exactamente como la última vez que lo había visto, hacía apenas un par de horas. Solo que ahora, al igual que los dementores, ante sus ojos Harry era menos consistente que él o que Sirius aunque un poco más sólido que un fantasma.

_"Debe ser porque nuestros mundos ahora son distintos"_  pensó Remus  _"Mi realidad está ahora aquí, entre los muertos, por eso James, Lily y Sirius son sólidos para mí… A diferencia de los dementores o Harry, quienes están todavía del otro lado, en el mundo de los vivos"_.

Harry sostenía una varita mágica encendida en una mano, y en la otra apretaba con fuerza la piedra de la resurrección. Al verla entre sus dedos, Remus supo que Harry podía verles exactamente de la misma forma como ellos lo veían a él.

Lily fue la primera en acercarse a él. Se apartó el cabello rojo de la cara sin dejar de sonreírle mientras sus ojos verdes le escrutaban el rostro con avidez, como si nunca fuese a cansarse de mirarlo. Remus sintió un ramalazo de ternura al verla frente a Harry; madre e hijo mirándose como si quisieran que el tiempo se detuviera para siempre.

—Has sido muy valiente —le dijo Lily.

Harry se quedó sin habla. Solo seguía mirándola como si no necesitara absolutamente nada más. Al verlo mirándola así, Remus sintió que esa ternura en su pecho crecía y se expandía hasta los bordes de sus costillas, e inevitablemente pensó en su pequeño Teddy.

—Ya casi has llegado —dijo James—. Te hayas muy cerca, y nosotros estamos muy orgullosos de ti.

—¿Duele? —preguntó de pronto Harry.

—¿Si duele morir? No, en absoluto —respondió Sirius—. Es más rápido y más fácil que quedarse dormido…

—Y él se encargará de que sea rápido, quiere acabar de una vez —añadió Remus.

—No quería que ninguno de ustedes muriera por mí —dijo Harry en voz baja—… Lo siento.

Entonces, mirando directamente a Remus, dijo:

—Tu hijo acababa de nacer…

Y como pidiéndole perdón agregó:

—Lo siento mucho, Remus.

Remus suspiró levemente.

—Yo también lo siento —dijo—. Me apena pensar que nunca lo conoceré… Pero él sabrá por qué di la vida y confío en que lo entienda. Yo intentaba construir un mundo donde él pudiera ser más feliz.

Una fresca brisa que parecía emanar del corazón del Bosque Prohibido le apartó el pelo de la frente a Harry, y el chico miró un poco más allá, a las profundidades del bosque. Soltó un profundo suspiró mientras sus ojos verdes se llenaban de esa determinación que tantas veces Remus vio aparecer en ellos cuando se esforzaba por hacer aparecer un Patronus, y entonces volvió la cabeza, miró a su padre, y preguntó:

—¿Se quedarán conmigo?

—Hasta el final —contestó James.

—¿Y no los verá nadie?

—Somos parte de ti —susurró Sirius—. Los demás no pueden vernos.

Entonces Harry miró de nuevo a Lily.

—Quédate a mi lado —le pidió.

Lily asintió. Harry se ciñó la capa de invisibilidad y todos se pusieron en marcha.

Se internaron en el bosque y Remus pudo ver que el frío de los dementores no afectaba a Harry. Ellos eran, en efecto, sus patronus. Juntos, caminaron entre los árboles de ramas largas y raíces nudosas que crecían muy pegados unos de otros, y fueron desfilando sin hacer apenas ruido a través de ellos; sin saber exactamente dónde se encontraría Voldemort pero seguros de que no tardarían mucho en dar con él.

Entonces se oyó un golpe seco y un susurró. Harry se detuvo bajo la capa y Remus, Sirius, Lily y James se detuvieron también. Remus lo vio mirar a su alrededor con cautela.

—Por aquí hay alguien —dijo una voz áspera, un poco más allá—. Tiene una capa invisible, ¿crees que…?

Dos figuras salieron de detrás de un árbol cercano. Llevaban las varitas encendidas y Remus pudo ver a Yaxley y Dolohov escudriñando la oscuridad, justo en el sitio en el que se encontraban él y los demás. Era evidente que no podían ver nada.

—Estoy seguro que he oído algo —dijo Yaxley— ¿Habrá sido un animal?

—Ese loco de Hagrid tenía un montón de bichos raros aquí —afirmó Dolohov, echando un vistazo a sus espaldas.

—Se está agotando el tiempo —dijo Yaxley, consultando su reloj—. Potter ya ha consumido la hora que tenía… No vendrá.

—Pues el señor Tenebroso estaba seguro de que sí. Esto no le va a gustar nada.

—Será mejor que volvamos —propuso Yaxley—. A ver qué quiere hacer ahora.

Los dos mortífagos volvieron a adentrarse en el bosque. Harry los siguió, no sin antes mirar a Lily quien le sonrió, y luego a James quien asintió con la cabeza para darle ánimo. Remus miró a Sirius y él también asintió. Siguieron caminando hasta que Remus vio que, un poco más adelante, Dolohov y Yaxley entraban en un claro. No era el mismo lugar en el que Remus había despertado, sino que parecía ser el nido de una criatura monstruosa pues había enormes restos de gruesas telarañas por todo el claro.

Remus recordó que había visto arañas gigantes atacando el castillo, así que no le fue difícil deducir que muy seguramente esa era su madriguera y que Voldemort las había instigado a luchar por su causa, por eso es que ahora el nido se encontraba vacío de arañas.

En medio del claro ardía una hoguera y el parpadeante resplandor iluminaba un grupo de silenciosos y vigilantes mortífagos. Algunos todavía llevaban puesta la capucha y la máscara pero otros se habían descubierto la cara. Al verlos Remus pudo reconocer a Lucius Malfoy, a Narcissa, y un poco más allá vio también a Fenrir Greyback, quien merodeaba por el lugar mientras se mordía las largas uñas.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Remus vio que la joven expresión de Sirius se endurecía cuando también él se fijó en Greyback. Al volver el rostro para mirarlo vio que tenía los puños apretados y hacía un esfuerzo considerable por contenerse y no gruñirle; entonces Remus recordó que Sirius siempre había aborrecido a Fenrir desde que supo que había sido él quien lo había mordido, así que se apresuró a estirar el brazo y lo tomó de la mano buscando calmarlo mientras lo miraba y negaba suavemente con la cabeza señalando a Harry.

Sirius asintió sabiendo que lo más importante en ese momento era su ahijado, y de todas maneras no era como si pudiera ir y lanzarle un maleficio o pegarle un puñetazo al hombre lobo, por eso se contuvo y apretó la mano de Remus mientras ambos miraban a Voldemort, quien estaba de pie en medio del claro con la cabeza gacha.

Voldemort parecía estar meditando. Sujetaba la varita mágica entrelazándola entre sus blanquecinas manos cuando Dolohov y Yaxley se incorporaron al corro de mortífagos.

—Ni rastro de él, mi señor —anunció Dolohov.

El señor Tenebroso no mudó su expresión meditabunda pero a la luz del fuego Remus vio que sus encarnados ojos parecían arder, y poco a poco deslizó la varita entre sus largos dedos.

—Mi señor… —lo llamó Bellatrix. Estaba sentada a un lado de Voldemort, despeinada y con rastros de sangre en la cara pero, por lo demás, ilesa.

Voldemort levantó la varita para ordenarle que se callara, ella obedeció y se quedó mirándolo con gesto de adoración. De nuevo, por el rabillo del ojo, Remus pudo ver la expresión de Sirius; era una sonrisa torcida y algo burlona mientras negaba suavemente con la cabeza

—Creí que vendría —dijo el señor Tenebroso con su aguda y diáfana voz, sin apartar la vista de las danzantes llamas—. Confiaba en que vendría…

Nadie comentó nada. Entonces, de pronto, Remus vio que Harry se quitó la capa de invisibilidad y se la guardó debajo de la túnica junto con la varita mágica.

_"Quiere evitar a toda costa la tentación de luchar"_  pensó Remus.

Y de nuevo se escuchó la aguda voz de Voldemort.

—… por lo visto me equivocaba —añadió el mago tenebroso.

—No, no te equivocabas.

Remus escuchó la voz de Harry, alta y clara. El chico habló con toda la potencia de que fue capaz y Remus supo que lo hacía porque no quería parecer asustado. Fue entonces que la piedra de la Resurrección resbaló de los entumecidos dedos de Harry y en ese momento Remus, Sirius, Lily y James perdieron la vista nítida que tenían del claro, de Harry y de Voldemort. Y al segundo siguiente se encontraron de nuevo en el claro aquel donde Remus había despertado.

Fue como si de pronto hubieran sido arrancados de aquella realidad que había entre los vivos y devueltos otra vez a su propia realidad, esa que les correspondía solo a los muertos. Y entonces, al verse de nuevo en aquel lugar, Remus comprendió que ya no había nada más que ellos pudieran hacer por Harry. Entendió —lo mismo que James, Lily y Sirius— que el niño que sobrevivió estaba a punto de enfrentarse a su destino, y debía hacerlo solo.

—Él lo logrará —susurró al oído de Lily—. Es el chico más valiente que he conocido jamás —añadió entonces, sujetando la pequeña mano de su amiga.

—Lo sé, sé que lo hará —respondió ella mirándolo con sus almendrados ojos verdes brillando a causa de las lágrimas contenidas.

Luego, Lily apoyó su cabeza contra el hombro de James, quien inmediatamente le pasó el brazo por los hombros apretándolos confortadoramente en un claro gesto de consuelo.

—No cabe duda que Harry es un digno hijo de sus padres —susurró entonces Sirius mientras volvía la cabeza y miraba con orgullo a James y Lily.

—Gracias, amigo —contesto James con voz pausada—. Lily y yo estamos muy orgullosos de él.

—Lo sé. Yo también lo estoy, compañero —dijo Sirius dejando caer su mano derecha sobre el hombro de James.

—Ahora ¿cómo sabremos si Harry ya… ha muerto? —preguntó Remus usando un tono susurrante en las últimas dos palabras, como si no quisiera pronunciarlas por consideración a Lily y James; y aun así los miró como pidiéndoles disculpas por tener que decirlas.

James sonrió suavemente ante el gesto porque ese era el Moony prudente y lleno de consideración que recordaba, y pensó que era bueno tenerlo de nuevo entre ellos.

—No te preocupes, Moony. Cuando haya pasado será Dumbledore quien vaya a su encuentro —dijo entonces James—, pero si mis cálculos son correctos ya debe haber sucedido…

—Oh… ¿No quieren ustedes ir también? —preguntó Remus—. Estoy seguro que a Harry le gustaría mucho verlos y abrazarlos.

Fue Lily quien sonrió con ternura en cuanto vio que Remus fruncía los labios incomodo, como si después de decir aquella última palabra supiera que había dicho algo indebido y se arrepintiera de ello.

—No, no has dicho nada malo, Rem —dijo Lily, estirando el brazo y revolviéndole suavemente el cabello como cuando estaban vivos y ambos no eran más que dos jóvenes amigos que charlaban y reían sentados a la sombra de la gran haya junto al lago—. Nos encantaría ver a nuestro hijo y abrazarlo también, pero todavía no es el momento…

—Lily tiene razón, Moony. En realidad Voldemort no ha acabado con Harry como cree. Mi hijo aún tiene la opción de volver.

Los ojos de Remus se ensancharon por la sorpresa.

—¿Quieres decir que él no ha muerto del todo?

—Lo único que ha muerto —dijo Sirius acercándose a él— es la parte de Voldemort que vivía en Harry, Moony. Como dijo James, Harry aún tiene la opción de volver, y estamos seguros de que lo hará. Voldemort ha vuelto a ser mortal, pero aún hay vida en él —agregó, mirando a Remus significativamente—, y Nagini también sigue viva. Sabiendo cómo es Harry…

—… seguramente querrá volver y terminar con todo —añadió Remus pensativo al comprender plenamente el punto de Sirius.

—Así es —concluyó James.

—Quisiera poder verlo… Saber cómo ocurrirá… —musitó Remus con expectación. Entonces, volviéndose hacia Sirius, quien ya se estaba sentando con las piernas entrecruzadas sobre el pasto, preguntó:— Sirius ¿cómo hacías para observarme y saber de mí cuando todavía estaba vivo?

—Es justo lo que voy a mostrarte ahora mismo. Ven, siéntate junto a mí —contesto Sirius, estirando su mano hacia él mientras Lily y James se sentaban en posición de loto del otro lado de Sirius, formando un pequeño corro al tomarse de las manos.

Remus tomó la mano de Sirius y también se sentó junto a él. Del otro lado, Lily le tendió su pequeña mano y Remus la sujetó con suavidad. James cerró el corro tomando la mano de Sirius.

—Ahora todo lo que tienes que hacer, Moony, es cerrar los ojos y concentrarte—susurró Sirius—. Piensa en Harry, concéntrate en su imagen, y en su magia…

Remus asintió. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en la imagen de Harry. Eligió para ello el recuerdo más reciente que tenía del chico; el momento en que Harry se disponía a enfrentarse a Voldemort en el claro, sin usar la capa de invisibilidad y sin su varita mágica.

—Tú conoces la esencia de la magia de Harry porque la has sentido… —siguió diciendo Sirius con voz suave—, todos los que estamos aquí sabemos cómo es porque la sentimos mientras estábamos vivos, y eso es lo que nos conecta con su realidad… Eso, y el amor que sentimos por Harry. Deja que todo eso fluya, Moony… y entonces lo verás.

Remus lo hizo. Con la imagen de Harry nítida en su mente, se concentró en la magia del chico y dejó que su respeto, su admiración y el cariño que sentía por Harry fluyeran libremente desde su corazón. Y entonces, después de varios minutos, ocurrió…

La escena apareció delante de sus ojos.

Vio nuevamente la linde del bosque, y vio también al grupo de mortífagos encapuchados atravesándola en tropel. A la cabeza del numeroso ejército iban Voldemort y Hagrid. Este último llevaba a Harry en brazos mientras gruesos lagrimones caían de sus grandes ojos oscuros yendo a perderse entre la tupida barba.

Al verlos Remus pensó que era como si estuviera mirando una película.

Sabía que Lily, James y Sirius estaban sentados junto a él y que también estaban observando lo mismo que él, pero tal y como pasaba cuando miraban una película, todos ellos solo podían mirar pues no había manera de que pudieran intervenir.

Remus vio que el cuerpo del chico lucía desmadejado y sin fuerzas, con ambos brazos cayendo sueltos y sin cuidado a los lados, como si fuera un muñeco de trapo. Harry tenía la boca ligeramente abierta y las gafas torcidas, y su rostro estaba pálido y manchado de barro seco. Lucía completamente inerte y sin vida.

Remus quería volver la cabeza y preguntarle a James si Harry habría vuelto ya al mundo de los vivos, pero no estaba seguro de si podía hacerlo sin arriesgarse a interrumpir la propia concentración de James. Fue entonces que recordó lo que James dijo de Sirius cuando ambos atestiguaron su boda con Tonks; los dos habían interactuado entre sí sin que eso rompiera con la concentración de ninguno. Así pues, Remus estaba a punto de hablarle a James cuando vio que Harry abría muy ligeramente los ojos y miraba su entorno por entre sus pestañas con toda la cautela y el disimulo del que era capaz.

Fue entonces que Remus supo que Harry vivía.

Remus sonrió ampliamente y siguió mirando el desarrollo de los acontecimientos.

Vio desfilar a la comitiva de mortífagos, a cuya retaguardia iban un par de gigantes que hacían crujir bajo sus enormes pies las ramas de los árboles que iban derribando a su paso, hasta que al cabo de un rato todos llegaron por fin a los jardines del colegio. Y desde ese momento en adelante Remus no volvió a hacer ningún intento de hablar con ninguno de sus compañeros porque los sucesos que se desarrollaban ante sus ojos eran épicos y extraordinarios y de ninguna manera quería perder detalle de nada.

Remus vio a ambos grupos enfrentados ante las puertas del castillo; los defensores de Hogwarts contra el numeroso grupo de mortífagos. Escuchó claramente el lamento agudo de la profesora McGonagal cuando ella vio a Harry muerto en brazos de Hagrid. Vio a Neville Longbottom salir de entre el grupo de supervivientes y embestir contra Voldemort. Lo miró arder entre llamas con el Sombrero Seleccionador puesto sobre su cabeza justo en el momento en que el caos absoluto se desataba cuando Grawp y los centauros intervinieron atacando sorpresivamente a los mortífagos.

Los ojos de Remus estaban fijos en Harry pues era él y su magia en sí lo que mantenía la conexión de los marauders con el mundo de los vivos, pero por el rabillo del ojo Remus fue testigo del momento en que Neville se libró del sombrero en llamas y sacó de él la espada de Gryffindor para terminar degollando a Nagini con un golpe certero.

En ese momento Remus sintió un golpe de orgullo llenándole el pecho por la valentía y el arrojo que Neville estaba mostrando, y de nuevo volvió a sentirse como si estuviera contemplando una película, en la que todos eran los protagonistas de su propia historia pero donde él solo podía seguir los movimientos del protagonista principal para no perderlo entre la marabunta de sucesos.

Y así fue como Remus (y Sirius y James y Lily) fueron testigos de cada cosa que Harry hizo, pero también lo fueron de cada suceso que el mismo Harry iba atestiguando por sí mismo.

Los cuatro amigos estaban en silencio, sentados uno junto al otro y completamente concentrados en todo lo que estaba ocurriendo delante de sus ojos. Pero, cuando vieron a los elfos domésticos de Hogwarts entrar apresuradamente en el vestíbulo, gritando y blandiendo cuchillos de trinchar con Kreacher encabezándolos mientras clamaba  _¡Luchen, luchen, luchen por mi amo, el defensor de los elfos domésticos y derroten al señor tenebroso en nombre del valiente Regulus!¡Luchen!_ , Remus escuchó junto a él la risa de Sirius y luego su voz ronca pero llena de gran emoción que susurraba:

—¡Miren al maldito pequeñajo de los infiernos luchando por su amo Regulus!

Lily y James miraron a su amigo por el rabillo del ojo ligeramente desconcertados por la emoción que vibraba en su voz pues para nadie era un secreto lo mucho que Sirius solía despotricar en contra del elfo. Pero Remus, que sabía bien lo mucho que Sirius había querido a su hermano pequeño antes de que todo entre ellos se arruinara, solo sonrió conmovido y apretó más fuerte la mano de Sirius quien hizo lo mismo por él.

—Sí que es duro… —le susurró Sirius al oído al ver cómo el pequeño elfo acuchillaba las pantorrillas y los tobillos de los mortífagos con ahínco— ¡Vamos, Kreacher, así se hace! —lo animó de repente Sirius para sorpresa de Lily y James— ¡Córtalos y machácalos a todos por nuestro Reg!

Pero la batalla todavía no había terminado y los cuatro amigos vieron a Harry ir tras Voldemort cuando este se replegó hacia el Gran Comedor. Y fueron testigos de cómo George y Lee Jordan derribaban a Yaxley, y cómo Dolohov caía lanzando un alarido al ser atacado certeramente por Flitwick.

—¡Flitwick es la onda! —exclamó Sirius muy contento, y volvió a apretar la mano de Remus—. Te ha vengado con maestría, Moony.

—Como solo él sabe hacerlo —contestó Remus sonriendo.

—¡Por las bolas de Merlín, lo que daría por estar ahí luchando con ellos! —dijo Sirius exaltadamente mientras veía a Ron y Neville abatir a Fenrir Greyback— ¡Habría dado un brazo por ser yo quien le diera su merecido a ese maldito!

—No, Sirius, me gusta tu brazo donde está —rio Remus ante el entusiasmo de Sirius—. Además, Ron y Neville lo han hecho magníficamente.

Por su parte, James contemplaba absorto el duelo que Voldemort estaba teniendo contra McGonagall, Kingsley y Slughorn, quienes lo esquivaban defendiéndose con denuedo pero incapaces de reducirlo. Mas Lily no perdía detalle de la pelea de Bellatrix pues la mortífaga estaba luchando contra Hermione, Ginny y Luna; y ese era el duelo que el propio Harry estaba vigilando con mucha atención.

De pronto, Lily dejó escapar un gritito ahogado que atrajo la atención de todos cuando vio que la mortífaga atacó a Ginny con la maldición asesina. La chica se había salvado por los pelos, pero el corazón de Lily seguía latiendo frenéticamente; y latió aún con más fuerza cuando Lily vio que Harry se lanzaba a atacar directamente a Bellatrix en lugar de a Voldemort. Sin embargo, Harry apenas pudo dar unos cuantos pasos hacía ellas cuando fue empujado con fuerza por la señora Weasley que gritaba  _¡Mi hija no, maldita bruja!_

Lily, Sirius, Remus y James contuvieron el aliento cuando vieron a Molly Weasley de pie, firme y decidida, delante de Bellatrix; dispuesta a enfrentarla sin ayuda de nadie para defender a su hija. En ese instante, Lily apretó con fuerza la mano de James y él hizo lo mismo con la de ella pues los dos se identificaban totalmente con el poderoso sentimiento protector de la madre de Ginny.

Ambas, Molly y Bellatrix, peleaban a muerte, y mientras los cuatro amigos veían cómo el suelo que rodeaba a las dos brujas se resquebrajaba a causa de la magia poderosa y peligrosa que vibraba entre ellas, Remus sintió a Sirius tensarse a su lado. De inmediato, el joven exprofesor volvió a apretar la mano de su compañero pues sabía muy bien que en el pasado Molly y Sirius habían tenido sus diferencias pero también sabía que Sirius la apreciaba mucho y, así como ellos, no deseaba por nada del mundo que ella fuera una más de los muertos de esta guerra.

Expectantes, escucharon las burlas frenéticas y desalmadas de Bellatrix mientras ella saltaba de un lado a otro esquivando con habilidad las maldiciones lanzadas por Molly.

—¿Qué va a ser de tus hijos cuando te haya matado? —se burlaba Bellatrix— ¿Qué les va a pasar cuando su mami vaya a reunirse con Freddie?

Lily ahogó una exclamación y luego un gemido ante esas palabras, James se apresuró a apretar su mano.

—Es jodidamente cruel —susurró Lily.

—¡Nunca… volverás a tocar a… nuestros hijos! —chilló entre tanto la señora Weasley. Bellatrix soltó una carcajada llena de euforia, y Sirius se mordió los labios con rabia.

Pero al ver a Molly blandir su varita con furia una vez más y apuntar directamente a Bellatrix, Sirius lanzó una exclamación victoriosa antes de que, siquiera, el hechizo alcanzara a su prima. Y es que Sirius lo vio venir; el rayo de luz impactó directamente en el pecho de la mortifaga, exactamente encima del corazón. La maldición lanzada por Molly había tomado a Bellatrix completamente desprevenida y ese hecho se notaba claramente en su rostro serio y en sus ojos abiertos de par en par.

Bellatrix se desplomó y el bramido de la multitud sonó estruendosamente.

—Por Merlín —susurró Remus con un hilo de voz…

—¿Moony? —preguntó Sirius de inmediato al escuchar un timbre de miedo en su voz— ¿qué ocurre?

—Voldemort ha perdido a su última y más devota aliada… Su furia será…

Remus no terminó la frase porque el rugido de ira del señor Tenebroso ahogó por completo sus palabras, y en ese momento Sirius comprendió el temor de su pareja. Voldemort estaba fuera de sí, tanto que McGonagall, Slughorn y Kingsley salieron despedidos por los aires cuando su ira explotó ante ellos como una bomba mientras él apuntaba directamente a la señora Weasley.

Lily, James, Sirius y Remus contuvieron el aliento. Lily dejó escapar un gemido ahogado y se agitó en su lugar como queriendo intervenir y hacer algo para proteger a Molly aun sabiendo que nada podía hacer, pero se quedó estática cuando se dio cuenta que Voldemort no había podido dañar a la mujer.

—¡Harry ha convocado un  _Protego_! —exclamó James— ¡Y se ha quitado la capa de invisibilidad!

—Ahora están frente a frente de nuevo, y parece que Voldemort no lo puede creer —susurró Remus con la voz llena de emoción, mirando atentamente a Harry y al mago oscuro mientras un silencio sepulcral se hacía presente en el Gran Comedor.

—Este es el momento… No habrá ninguno más —musitó Sirius, no sin cierta ansiedad, volviendo a apretar entre sus dedos fríos la mano de Remus—… Es ahora, Harry.

Desde ese momento en adelante ninguno volvió a hablar. Los cuatro estaban completamente concentrados en observar, y escuchar cada palabra de Harry y Voldemort.

Les oyeron hablar de Dumbledore, de sus planes, de su muerte. Les oyeron hablar de Snape y de cómo nunca fue el leal sirviente que Voldemort siempre creyó que era, todo por su amor hacia Lily. Escucharon a Harry explicar cuál era la verdad acerca de la varita de sauco; la varita letal, esa, cuyo dueño Voldemort presumía ser y con la que apuntaba directamente al muchacho.

—Harry… Él es… —musitó Remus con la voz llena de sorpresa al comprender cabalmente lo que esa verdad significaba.

—Sí, Moony —respondió Sirius—. Harry es el verdadero dueño de la varita de sauco…

—Y Voldemort ya no tiene más tiempo para entender lo que eso significa para él —agregó James.

—Está perdido —susurró Lily, y entonces apretó con fuerza la mano de su marido, justo cuando Voldemort exclamaba  _¡Avada Kedavra!_  y Harry contra atacaba con un  _¡Expelliarmus!_

Con sus respectivos corazones latiendo a la misma vez y con fuerza atroz, James, Lily, Remus y Sirius contuvieron el aliento al ver cómo el chorro de luz verde lanzado por Voldemort chocaba con el rayo de luz roja lanzado por Harry, y la varita de sauco abandonaba entonces los dedos del mago oscuro saltando por los aires y, girando sobre sí misma, para volver a las manos de su auténtico dueño.

Harry la atrapó con habilidad justo en el momento en que Voldemort caía hacia atrás con los brazos extendidos y aquellos ojos rojos suyos vueltos hacia dentro.

Estaba muerto. Acabado por su propia maldición que, al ser lanzada, había rebotado contra él, matándolo definitivamente.

Harry estaba de pie frente a su enemigo muerto. Sujetaba ambas varitas, la que había sido de Draco y la varita de sauco, mientras contemplaba en silencio el cadáver de Voldemort.

El silencio se prolongó por algunos minutos, como si todos en el Gran Comedor necesitaran de ese tiempo para comprender la magnitud de lo que acababa de suceder, y cuando la evidente realidad hizo  _clic_  en cada uno de ellos ese silencio se rompió y el aire se llenó de gritos de júbilo y algarabía. Y de pronto la multitud se lanzó sobre Harry aclamándolo y vitoreándolo mientras todas y cada una de las manos de los presentes trataban de alcanzarlo y tocarlo.

—Se terminó… Harry lo hizo —musitó James con un hilo de voz—. Acabó al fin, mi amor—suspiró, recuperando de pronto el aliento, y volteando el rostro para mirar los ojos verdes de Lily que estaban colmados de emocionadas lágrimas.

—Sí, acabó al fin, amor —respondió ella, mientras sus manos se movían y acariciaban las mejillas mojadas de su marido. Y es que James también lloraba, tanto o más que ella.

Entonces se abrazaron uno al otro con fuerza, sin importarles que sus rodillas dolían por estar apoyadas durante tanto tiempo sobre el pasto. La conexión con los sucesos que estaban ocurriendo del otro lado, en ese otro mundo, se rompió en cuanto pasaron de su inicial posición de loto a estar de rodillas sobre el suelo, pero ya no importaba. Lo único que importaba ahora es que Harry lo había logrado, había vuelto a vencer a Voldemort y esta vez definitivamente. Ahora ambos sabían que podían estar tranquilos porque desde ese momento en adelante su hijo estaría a salvo por fin, lo mismo que todo el mundo mágico.

Sirius y Remus, también de rodillas sobre el suelo duro, los miraban. Ambos con idénticas sonrisas de felicidad en sus jóvenes rostros. Sirius, igual que Lily y James, también lloraba. Remus se dio cuenta de ello cuando lo escuchó sollozar ligeramente a su lado.

Completamente conmovido por ello, Remus se volvió hacia él y se apresuró a secar sus lágrimas suavemente con la orilla de la manga de su chaqueta.

Sirius lo miró.

Al verlo sonriéndole con ese gesto de ternura que siempre aparecía en su rostro cuando algo lo conmovía profundamente y mirándolo con esos bellos ojos de miel cargados de lágrimas, Sirius alargó el brazo y lo tomó de la nuca con una mano acercándolo suavemente. Entonces se besaron con toda la felicidad y la emoción que vibraba en lo más recóndito de sus almas mientras el brazo libre de Sirius envolvía la espalda baja de Remus y lo pegaba más a él. Sus rodillas también dolían pero, igual que a Lily y James, tampoco les importaba.

Ninguno de los cuatro amigos podía sentir más que dicha, alegría inmensa y tranquilidad porque Harry había sobrevivido.


	10. X. Eternidad

James sollozaba de felicidad en el hombro de Lily, y ella le acariciaba el cabello con cariño mientras Sirius y Remus permanecían fuertemente abrazados.

—Desde que ocurrió mi muerte y llegué aquí —susurró Sirius al oído de Remus cuando el beso que compartían se rompió— no me había sentido tan feliz como ahora. Estás conmigo, Harry está a salvo, y Voldemort no podrá volver a causarnos daño nunca más.

Remus se apartó un poco de él al escucharlo, y lo miró fijamente con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido (exactamente como hacía cuando se concentraba leyendo un libro especialmente bueno), y es que esas palabras de Sirius lo hicieron preguntarse si en verdad Voldemort no volvería a dañarlos nunca más.

—¿Nunca más? —preguntó— ¿Por qué estás tan seguro de eso, Sirius?

—¿Que por qué? Porque ha muerto, Moony —respondió Sirius, tan naturalmente que el entrecejo de Remus se frunció un poquito más mientras él trataba de comprender.

—Pero… también yo morí, Sirius —dijo—. Y tú, y James, y Lily… Y estamos aquí. Eso quiere decir que Voldemort también debe estar aquí en este… mundo. O realidad. O lo que quiera que sea este lugar—agregó mirando a su alrededor como si esperara ver al mago oscuro aparecer ante ellos de repente.

Sirius soltó una risa suave que hizo que los ojos de Remus volaran de nuevo hacia él llenos de confusión.

—¿Qué pasa?—preguntó desconcertado— ¿Acaso no debo esperar verlo aparecer?

—No, lobito, no funciona así —respondió Sirius mientras alzaba el dedo pulgar y lo pasaba suavemente sobre el entrecejo fruncido de Remus para evitar que le quedara una profunda marca de expresión.

—No comprendo —musitó Remus dejándose hacer.

—Es sencillo, Rem —dijo entonces Lily, mirándolo.

James había levantado la cabeza y se tallaba los ojos con la misma mano con la que sujetaba sus anteojos, mientras la otra se mantenía posada sobre el hombro de Lily.

—Voldemort, con aquella alma suya tan rota y fragmentada —siguió diciendo Lily—, ya no representa ningún peligro para nadie. Ni para el mundo mágico, y menos aún para el mundo de los muertos. Es cierto que cuando él murió cada fragmento de su alma rota debe haber llegado hasta aquí, pero… ¿cómo te explico esto? —dudó, frunciendo los labios, buscando una manera de explicarle en palabras sencillas cómo funcionaba ese mundo en el que ahora se encontraban.

—Este lugar es multidimensional, Rem —intervino Sirius.

—¿Multidimensional?

—Así es. Aquí hay millones de posibilidades. Tantas como personas muertas. Por eso mismo no hay una realidad o dimensión única como es allá, en el mundo de los vivos, sino que hay miles de millones de dimensiones. Esto es así porque este lugar es tan mágico como el mundo mágico que dejamos atrás, ¿comprendes? Somos magos —agregó, cuando vio que Remus volvía a fruncir el entrecejo en señal de concentración— y nuestro "más allá" no es igual al de los muggles. Aunque… lo cierto es que no tengo idea de cómo es el "más allá" de los muggles —aclaró— pero no debe ser igual porque Lily no ha encontrado aquí a nadie de su familia muggle.

—Oooh… —exclamó Remus, alzando sus cejas en señal de comprensión y formando con sus labios una pequeña "o" que a Sirius le pareció absolutamente adorable, tanto que le atacó el impulso de acercarse y besarlo de nuevo, pero tuvo que contenerse cuando él agregó:—Creo que entiendo el punto… Pero eso aún no explica por qué Voldemort no anda revoloteando por aquí.

James soltó una carcajada al escuchar el modo en que Remus se refería al mago más tenebroso que había existido hasta entonces.

—Voldemort —dijo James— no anda revoloteando por aquí, Moony, porque él mismo se encargó de fragmentar su alma en siete partes y, como dijo Lily, cada uno de esos fragmentos deben haber llegado hasta aquí… Solo que, como ya te explicó Sirius, hay miles de millones de dimensiones, tantas como magos muertos. Y a cada uno le corresponde una sola dimensión o realidad, aunque es posible compartirlas o enlazarlas si así se desea… Por ejemplo, mi realidad está enlazada a la de Lily porque nos amamos profundamente. Y elegí compartirla con la realidad de Sirius porque la amistad que nos une es genuina. Pero Voldemort, él está fragmentado, su alma entró a este mundo completamente rota. Por eso ni siquiera tiene una sola dimensión o realidad propia a la cual pertenecer.

—¿Quieres decir entonces que él…, cada uno de esos siete fragmentos de alma están dispersos en siete diferentes dimensiones?

—Así es —confirmó Sirius—.Y me atrevo a asegurar que, dado lo vasto que es este mundo, cada fragmento debe estar ahora tan alejado del otro que será literalmente imposible que alguna vez puedan encontrarse y unirse de nuevo en un solo ser.

—Eso suponiendo que esa unión fuera posible —agregó James—. Como todos sabemos no hay conjuro ni hechizo ni maldición o poder alguno capaz de unir de nuevo un alma rota. Es completamente imposible.

—Exacto —volvió a intervenir Sirius—. Pero, suponiendo que fuera posible ¿qué tan fuertes crees que puedan ser los fragmentos de un alma rota, Rem? Cada fragmento de alma de Voldemort debe ser ahora tan débil, tan frágil…

—Tan repelente y horrible… —añadió James, y Sirius asintió hacia él haciendo un movimiento afirmativo con la mano (uno que a Remus le pareció bastante elegante y que le recordó aquellos gestos tan aristócratas que Sirius solía hacer sin percatarse siquiera) mientras sus cejas oscuras y sus ojos grises se fruncían con asco. Lily se estremeció visiblemente ante el comentario de su marido compartiendo el desagrado de ambos.

—Y seguramente —siguió diciendo Sirius— cada uno de esos trozos feos y asquerosos son ahora tan incapaces de valerse a sí mismos que dudo que puedan hacer más que chillar y tiritar encogidos en un pequeño rincón.

—Efectivamente, es así, señor Black —habló de pronto una voz en la distancia.

Al escucharla todos volvieron la cabeza expectantes. Reconocerían esa voz y ese tono en cualquier sitio aunque particularmente Remus no había esperado volver a oírla otra vez.

—¡Profesor Dumbledore! —susurró al ver al hombre de larga barba blanca hacerse un sitio entre Lily y James posando ambos brazos sobre las espaldas de cada uno de ellos.

—Hola, Remus ¿cómo estás? —le saludó el ex director con una sonrisa—. Te ves muy bien.

—Estoy muy bien, profesor, y también estoy… ¡sorprendido y muy feliz de verlo!

Dumbledore asintió sin borrar su sonrisa dándole a saber así que también le agradaba mucho volver a verlo.

—Albus —habló de pronto James—, entonces ¿son verdad?… Nuestras suposiciones sobre Voldemort…

—No son solo suposiciones, James, son la realidad. Yo lo he visto. Y Harry también antes de que decidiera volver. Es tal como ha dicho Sirius. Tom Riddle o, más bien, cada fragmento que de él quedó es tan incapaz de valerse a sí mismo que no puede hacer más que chillar y tiritar encogido en un pequeño rincón. Ahora no inspira sino lástima.

—Entonces es cierto —susurró Remus, comprendiéndolo al fin—… Voldemort no volverá a dañar a nadie nunca más.

—Nunca más, Moony —aseveró Sirius mientras sus ojos grises lo miraban fijamente y sus manos se enlazaban con las manos de Remus apretándolas suavemente—. De ahora en adelante no más Voldemort, no más sangre, no más temor…

—Y tampoco habrá más licantropía, Remus.

Cuatro cabezas se giraron rápidas y cuatro pares de ojos miraron a Albus Dumbledore con asombro.

—¿Q-qué? Está diciendo que el Lobo ya no… Remus ya no… Él nunca más va a…

—Sí, por supuesto, eso estoy diciendo, señor Black —afirmó Dumbledore tranquilamente acentuando aún más su sonrisa—. Esa maldición terminó cuando Remus entró a este mundo.

Sirius y Remus se miraron uno al otro con enorme sorpresa reflejada en el semblante.

—¿Has escuchado eso, Moony? ¿Lo has oído? —preguntaba Sirius con la voz llena de vibrante emoción mientras Remus seguía mirándolo sin poder creerlo aún.

De pronto su cabeza estaba llena de recuerdos. Él temblando, con los músculos acalambrados y el cuerpo entero tenso, adolorido, preparándose para la transformación. Él gritando de dolor. Él sintiendo miedo. Él rompiéndose y sangrando. Él siendo devorado por la oscuridad, perdiendo el sentido y cediéndole el mando al Lobo. Y luego de la oscuridad y el silencio, llegaba otra vez la mañana, y con ella venían el dolor, las náuseas y las nuevas cicatrices.

Siempre había sido así. Por eso le costaba asimilarlo, por eso Remus no lograba creerlo del todo porque nunca había imaginado que algún día podría separarse del Lobo (tal como nunca pensó que podría volver a ver a Lily, a James, o a ese Sirius tan joven y lleno de vitalidad que sonreía feliz frente a él). Sin embargo, aunque no salía de su asombro, algo en su interior le decía que era verdad, que el Lobo no volvería más porque Dumbledore jamás le mentiría sobre algo así.

Y al comprenderlo sus ojos castaños se llenaron de lágrimas que, inevitablemente, empezaron a caer una tras otra. Una sonrisa amplia y feliz también apareció en su joven rostro, tan parecida a aquella que Sirius le había visto cuando (en otra vida, en otro mundo, pero en ese mismo claro del bosque prohibido) Remus les había visto tomar su forma animaga por primera vez. Al verlo sonreír así, entre lágrimas, el joven corazón de Sirius tembló lleno de exultante emoción. Exactamente como lo había hecho en aquella ocasión.

Remus estaba feliz… Sirius lo había recuperado después de  _tanto_. Y al verlo así, frente a él, tan joven y maravilloso, llorando pero no de dolor sino de pura alegría, Sirius supo que  _ese_  era el momento que  _tanto_  había estado esperando.

Sin pensarlo estiró el brazo y sus dedos recogieron lentamente las lágrimas una a una.

—Moony —susurró entonces, sin despegar la mirada de aquellos ojos del color de la miel que tanto le gustaban—, de ahora en adelante… Tú… Es decir, si… Si tú… quieres… —¿Por qué estaba tartamudeando así y por qué sentía que el corazón iba a salirse del pecho? Solo era Remus a quien miraba, solo Remus y nada más— Si tú quieres… Moony… Tú y yo…

Sirius calló y bajó la mirada mientras dejaba escapar una risa nerviosa. Luego se mordió el labio inferior y sonrió nerviosamente musitando:

—¿Qué diablos me pasa que no puedo decirlo?

Volvió a sonreír con esos nervios a flor de piel mientras el corazón de Remus se saltaba un latido porque,  _¡Merlín!_ , así, nervioso y algo azorado, Sirius estaba más guapo que nunca. Y aun  _más_  se lo pareció a Remus cuando un largo mechón de cabellos negros cayó sobre su rostro y Sirius se apresuró a atraparlo y echarlo hacia atrás solo para que volviera a caer de nuevo sobre sus mejillas arreboladas.

En ese instante Remus sintió que el corazón le iba a mil por hora. Y todo por solo mirar a Sirius sonriéndole así.

—Maldición… —dijo Sirius de pronto, alzando la cabeza y sonriendo mientras se volvía para mirar a James sin soltar las manos de Remus ni un momento— ¡Prongs!—le gritó—… ¡me siento como un adolescente torpe que no sabe cómo pedirle su primera cita al chico que lo vuelve loco!

—¡Por Merlín! ¿Hablas en serio, Sirius? —le respondió James, sonriendo también—¡Vamos, ánimo, Pads!… ¿Dónde está tu valentía Gryffindor?

—Has esperado mucho por esto, querido muchacho —agregó Dumbledore con una sonrisa tranquila. Le guiñó a Sirius por encima de sus gafas de media luna, y añadió:—. Recuerda: Atrás está el pasado y delante de ustedes solo la eternidad. No hay mejor momento que el ahora.

Sirius sonrió, asintió y sus ojos parpadearon emocionados repetidamente ante esas palabras.

Era verdad, había esperado  _demasiado_  por este momento.

Cuando cayó por el Velo había creído que no habría más para él que solo oscuridad y horror, estaba asustado porque el paraje al que había ido a caer era un yermo frío y negro salpicado de colores violentos y rocas elevadas en cuyas filosas cumbres merodeaban bestias hambrientas que lo miraban deseosas de saciarse con él. Posteriormente, cuando James le salvó llegando hasta él y sacándolo de ahí (cabe decir que no sin un gran esfuerzo), Sirius entendió que esa realidad o dimensión fue concebida así como un escarmiento para toda aquella persona viva que se atreviera a cruzarlo por voluntad propia. Y es que ese arco de piedra del que pendía el siniestro Velo era el único portal que conectaba directamente el mundo de los vivos con el de los muertos, un portal que nunca debió haber existido porque los vivos pertenecían al mundo de los vivos y los muertos al mundo de los muertos. Y la única manera en la que se admitía el paso entre ambos mundos era en un único sentido.

Por eso, siempre que Sirius recordaba el tiempo que había estado ahí antes de que James llegara, un escalofrío helado le recorría la espalda, y también sentía un profundo agradecimiento hacía James por sacarlo de ese horrible paraje. Si lo pensaba con detenimiento, le debía eso y más a su mejor amigo pues había sido también gracias a él que Sirius había aprendido todo lo que sabía acerca de ese mundo y, en realidad, si no hubiera sido por James y por Lily, eso que estaba a punto de mostrarle a Remus no habría sido posible.

Así es que, dados tales antecedentes, Sirius se sentía más que afortunado. Por estar donde estaba y por tener a Remus así, frente a él, sonriéndole. Tenía que reconocer que nunca esperó recuperarlo de ese modo, con la misma sonrisa y los mismos maravillosos ojos castaños y el semblante lozano de sus años de juventud. Era un regalo. Uno muy hermoso.

—Y Remus…—habló Lily de pronto, sacando a Sirius de sus cavilaciones—, seguro que él está tan nervioso como tú, ¿no es así, Remy? —preguntó la pelirroja mirando con un cariño descomunal a Remus, cuyos labios sonreían aunque su rostro rivalizaba con el rojo fuego de los largos cabellos de Lily.

Y es que, a ojos de Remus, ese Sirius nervioso era totalmente encantador… ¿Qué era lo que Sirius quería pedirle? Remus no lo sabía. Todo lo que sabía era que se sentía expectante y nervioso, y que su corazón latía aceleradamente a causa de esa belleza etérea que estaba mirando en Sirius. Y sintió ganas de llorar porque era sencillamente  _demasiado_. Porque nunca imaginó que volvería a mirar a Sirius así. Tan joven, tan guapo, y sonriéndole con esos nervios que hacían que algo en su estómago revoloteara sin cesar. No, nunca lo imaginó. Cuando estaba vivo anhelaba con el alma volver a ver a Sirius, abrazarlo, besarlo… Pero ni en sus más locos sueños imaginó que podría tener lo que tenía ahora.

—¡Vamos, Pads, no lo hagas esperar más! —se oyó la voz de James—. Si no te lo llevas ahora mismo, iré y patearé tu bonito culo, ¿me oyes?

Sirius soltó una carcajada estridente pero entonces su mirada se cruzó con los ojos de Remus, que lucían brillantes (porque había llorado), pero expectantes y curiosos, y enseguida se aclaró la garganta. Dumbledore tenía razón; atrás estaba el pasado y delante de ellos solo se extendía la eternidad. Ya no había nada más que perder. Su momento era ahora. Así que, sin querer postergarlo más, Sirius fijó sus ojos grises en los castaños de Remus y, sin apartar la mirada de ellos, alzo de nuevo la voz hacia donde Dumbledore, James y Lily estaban aguardando y dijo:

—¡No me esperen a cenar! Remus y yo no volveremos hasta dentro de un buen tiempo.

Entonces apretó el agarré que tenía sobre las manos de Remus, y él respondió apretándole las manos también. Las voces de Lily y Dumbledore se oían deseándoles felicidad y la de James gritaba:

—¡Al fin!¡Espero que lo partas en dos, Moony, y que no se levante de la cama en un buen tiempo!¡Lo ha estado pidiendo!

Remus se sonrojó furiosamente al escuchar esas palabras mientras frente a él oía el susurro indignado de Sirius que decía:

—¡Maldito Prongs traidor, esa fue una confesión secreta que te hice de hermano a hermano! —pero luego Remus rio cuando le oyó replicar en voz alta: —¡Cierra la boca, Jimmy! o seré yo quien vaya y te dé duro en ese culito tuyo para que no puedas sentarte durante días y para que aprendas que las confesiones entre hermanos son sagradas!

Hubieron más risas a su alrededor, pero luego de eso Remus pudo ver cómo la expresión en el rostro joven y hermoso de Sirius se suavizaba completamente cuando volvieron a mirarse y, de pronto, le oyó decir:

—Moony, ven conmigo ahora … Hay un lugar que quiero mostrarte.

—¿Un lugar?

—Sí. Cierra los ojos y no los abras hasta que yo lo pida. No importa lo que sientas o escuches a tu alrededor, no los abras. Y no sueltes mi mano ni un solo segundo, ¿de acuerdo?

La mirada curiosa de Remus se acentuó aún más ante esta petición pero asintió e hizo lo que Sirius pedía.

Cuando cerró los ojos un silbido parecido al de un viento suave le llenó los oídos, y una brisa ligera le golpeó el rostro alborotando sus cabellos. Al momento siguiente sintió como si se elevara en el aire y casi estuvo a punto de abrir los ojos (porque él no era una persona que gustara de despegar los pies de la tierra) pero Sirius, sabiéndolo, apretó suavemente su mano mientras susurraba en su oído  _"Estoy contigo y nada malo te pasará si estoy contigo, Moony. No mires aún"._

Así que Remus apretó el agarre de su mano y no miró ni siquiera cuando su cuerpo giró sobre sí mismo y se sacudió ligeramente. Era una sensación bastante parecida a la que experimentaba un mago cuando se aparecía solo que, en vez de la oscuridad opresora y la sensación de estar pasando por un espacio muy estrecho, Remus sintió como si su cuerpo se expandiera y volara mientras una gran luz blanca brillaba del otro lado de sus parpados.

El viaje duró poco tiempo, aunque cuando sus pies volvieron a pisar tierra firme otra vez, Remus podía jurar que había durado una eternidad porque en realidad sentía que ni en este mundo podría acostumbrarse a viajar así. Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en eso porque la voz de Sirius volvía a susurrarle al oído provocándole un agradable estremecimiento.

—Listo, Moony. Abre los ojos ahora.

Cuando Remus lo hizo y miró, sus ojos se ensancharon sorprendidos y enseguida se quedó sin aliento.

¿Ese lugar realmente era lo que creía que era?… No, no, lo era. No podía ser. ¿Cómo podía serlo?

Pero tenía que serlo… ¡Por Merlín! Incluso el aroma fresco de la hierba húmeda era el mismo que recordaba. El sendero que se perdía detrás de la colina, el jardín, la pequeña casa. Todo era exactamente igual.

—¿Te gusta, Rem? —preguntó Sirius con ilusión en la voz.

—Sirius… ¿cómo es q-que…?

Sirius sonrió encantado al mirarlo tan sorprendido.

—Aún no me has dicho si te gusta, Rem. Si no te gusta podemos cambiarlo y…

—¡No, no quiero que lo cambies!—La sonrisa de Sirius se acentuó— Me gusta mucho. Después de Hogwarts, este lugar es… —Remus volvió a mirar a su alrededor recordando de pronto aquellos días felices que compartieron juntos cuando él renunció a su puesto de profesor y Sirius se ocultó en su casa por un tiempo— mi lugar favorito en el mundo.

—Lo sé —dijo Sirius— porque también es mi lugar favorito en el mundo.

—¿Cómo es que hiciste esto, Sirius? Dímelo, por favor —pidió Remus emocionado, girando la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿Recuerdas que hablamos ya de que a cada persona que llega a este mundo le corresponde una realidad o dimensión propia? —Remus asintió—. Bien. Pues cada persona puede darle forma en su mente y concebirla para que su realidad sea tal como quiere que sea. Hay toda clase de realidades aquí, y por lo general las personas suelen recrear aquellos lugares que fueron especiales o significaron algo importante para ellos mientras estuvieron vivos. Hay desde una tranquila tarde de primavera junto a un lago hasta los lugares más divertidos y estrambóticos que puedas imaginar… Como la realidad de Fabian y Gideon Prewett, por ejemplo—Sirius hizo una pausa y sonrió—. Hace poco James y yo los visitamos y lo pasamos bomba. Estar ahí es como estar en una casa llena de sorpresas y bromas.

—Gideon y Fabian… —susurró Remus con cierta nostalgia. Ambos habían sido buenos amigos suyos aun cuando los hermanos de Molly iban varios cursos delante de ellos en Hogwarts.

—¡La próxima vez tienes que venir con nosotros a visitarles, Remus! Seguro se alegraran mucho de verte. Y sé que la enorme biblioteca de Gideon te fascinará tanto como a Lily.

—Me encantaría, Sirius—respondió Remus con una gran sonrisa. Luego, volviendo la mirada hacia la casita, añadió:—Entonces ¿así es como tú has logrado recrear mi…, quiero decir,  _nuestro_  antiguo hogar?

—Sí—respondió Sirius, orgulloso de su obra—. Ahora ven… —pidió, tomándolo de la mano y llevándolo consigo por el sendero que conducía a la entrada principal—¡Quiero que lo veas todo!

La voz de Sirius vibraba y se volvió risa. Sonaba jovial y emocionado, y Remus rio feliz mientras corría junto a él siendo arrastrado por su contagioso entusiasmo.

Y así, juntos y de la mano, llegaron hasta la puerta de la casa y la cruzaron. Al entrar y mirar, Remus dejó escapar una exclamación de sorpresa.

—Lo he hecho bien, ¿eh, Moony? —susurró Sirius con una risita al mirar la expresión de pasmo de su amigo.

Remus asintió despacio. Estaba maravillado. La pequeña salita, el librero, la chimenea, las paredes empapeladas de aquel suave color paja salpicado de detalles blancos, la cocina… Todo era tal y como lo recordaba.

—Es… Todo es tan entrañable, Sirius…

La voz de Remus se quebró ligeramente, y Sirius se apresuró a apretar su mano.

—Ven…—dijo—, ven conmigo. Aún hay algo más…

Y diciendo y haciendo, Sirius lo llevó consigo hasta el dormitorio.

Una luz tenue y anaranjada entraba a través de las vaporosas cortinas iluminándolo todo con su tono dorado. El espejo de cuerpo entero junto al ropero, los percheros, la cama con su alta cabecera de hierro forjado, las repisas, todo estaba bañado de luz. Olía a jazmines y Remus supo por qué cuando se acercó para mirar todo con más cuidado; había muchos pétalos de jazmín esparcidos sobre la colcha.

—¿Te gusta, Moony? —preguntó Sirius en un susurro, acercándose a él por la espalda y entrelazando sus brazos alrededor de su torso.

—Sí. Todo es tal como lo recuerdo… Como la primera vez que tú y yo estuvimos juntos en mi casa cuando éramos tan jóvenes como ahora.

—Este lugar y yo hemos estado esperando por ti —susurró Sirius, hablándole al oído mientras su nariz dejaba caricias entre sus cabellos y su oreja—. Solo por ti. Y ahora al fin estás conmigo otra vez.

Remus apoyó la espalda en el pecho de Sirius y se dejó hacer.

—Yo… solía soñar contigo. Después de que tú caíste por el Velo. Soñaba mucho y te lloraba, ansiando tenerte conmigo, Sirius.

—Aquí me tienes, Moony.

—¿Ya no voy a perderte otra vez? No quiero perderte otra vez…—pidió Remus con un deje de ansiedad en la voz mientras se giraba entre los brazos de Sirius y se abrazaba a él.

—No, nunca más —susurró Sirius enseguida acariciándole la cabeza despacio con la mano derecha—. Ahora soy tuyo para siempre, Moony. Y tú eres mío… Y será así por la eternidad.

Remus alzó la cabeza al escucharlo y lo miró.

—Por la eternidad…

Sirius asintió mientras se acercaba despacio, buscando unir sus bocas y deseando tenerlo para él como tantas otras veces en el pasado. Y Remus, como siempre había hecho, no dudo en acariciarle los labios con los suyos ni en abrir su boca y entregarle sus suspiros y el roce insistente de su lengua en un beso colmado de amor y salpicado de deseo. Deseo que se hiciera evidente en ambos por las caricias que sus manos dejaban sobre sus cuerpos, queriendo ir más allá de la tela para sentirse la piel. No tenían ninguna intención de ir despacio. Habían esperado tanto por volver a estar juntos y se habían echado muchísimo de menos uno al otro que, entre tirones y ansiosos jaloneos por no querer esperar ni un minuto más para volverse uno solo, sus ropas dejaron de estorbar y ambos cayeron sobre la cama.

Después de que Sirius cayera por el Velo, Remus había soñado una y mil noches —entre llanto frustrado y soledad— con recuperar a su amor perdido mientras trataba desesperada e inútilmente de auto complacerse a sí mismo buscando sentirlo a él (sentir su boca, su lengua, sus besos apasionados, sus manos haciendo magia sobre su cuerpo, sus suspiros enamorados, su cuerpo entero queriendo fundirse con el suyo) como para querer ir despacio ahora que al fin volvían a estar desnudos sobre su cama.

Y ni hablar de Sirius, quien había soportado el furioso ardor de los celos y la desesperación en su corazón al mirar al amor de su vida en brazos ajenos sin que él pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo. Ahora lo entendía, por supuesto, e incluso había una pequeña parte de él que agradecía a su sobrina el haberlo amado y cuidado cuando Remus más necesitó de consuelo. Pero en aquel momento le había costado mucho asumirlo y, por lo tanto, había sufrido demasiado. Sin embargo, aquellos celos y aquel dolor quedaron completamente olvidados ahora que volvía a tener a Remus a su lado y sentía en su piel sus besos amorosos y su ansiedad por entregarse a él y, en su momento, también sus ganas por hacerlo suyo mientras le susurraba que lo amaba como a nada en el mundo.

Sus voces, jadeos y gemidos se mezclaron con el chirriar de los muelles del colchón y el golpeteo del armazón de hierro forjado contra la pared cuando, una primera vez, los nudillos de Remus se volvían blancos por la presión que sus dedos ejercían sobre la cabecera al sujetarse de ella con fuerza mientras Sirius lo embestía sin tregua alguna. Y luego, una segunda vez, cuando media hora después fue Sirius quien se aferró a ella con franca desesperación deshaciéndose de puro placer al sentir a Remus hundirse en él con brío, una y otra y otra vez.

Así, se dedicaron a disfrutarse mutuamente, adorándose uno al otro con besos devotos y manos que no querían dejar de tocar y acariciar mientras sus cuerpos vibraban, temblaban y se estremecían haciéndose el amor sin descanso.

La luz naranja que se filtraba delicadamente por la ventana cambió desde sus tonalidades más intensas hasta las más delicadas iluminando los cuerpos desnudos y enredados de ambos muchachos. Pero ninguno de ellos supo en qué momento sucedió, ni tampoco cuándo fue que la luz se volvió de un violeta muy suave para terminar tornándose azul oscuro sino hasta que cayeron agotados sobre el colchón.

—Santo Merlín, Sirius… Ha sido increíble—susurró Remus con la voz ronca, mientras se arrebujaba contra el pecho de su amante y este lo cobijaba con la sábana envolviéndolo cariñosamente entre sus brazos.

—Yo también lo he disfrutado mucho, Moony —respondió, besándolo despacio en la sien derecha perlada de sudor al tiempo que su propio cuerpo se relajaba en el sopor que le habían dejado los varios orgasmos compartidos.

Remus dejó escapar un pequeño bostezo y luego suspiró.

—Sabes, Sirius —dijo de pronto—, los muggles tienen la creencia de que, al morir, quienes han sido buenas personas en vida, van al cielo. Yo no sé si eso es verdad o no, o si hay algo parecido para los magos como nosotros. Pero de algo estoy seguro —añadió girando la cabeza para mirar a su amigo mientras sus ojos del color de la miel empezaban a parpadear cargados de sueño y cansancio—, para mí esto es mi cielo particular. Esta casa, este dormitorio, esta cama, y tú… Aquí, junto a mí.

—Yo creo que, después de  _todo_  lo que vivimos —susurró Sirius, enfatizando el "todo" mientras en su mente se dibujaban tantas vivencias y momentos (Él siendo niño y jugando con su hermano Regulus. Él recibiendo su carta de Hogwarts a los once. Él, adolescente, librando una batalla de almohadas con sus nuevos compañeros de habitación en la torre de Gryffindor. Él, descubriendo la licantropía de Remus. Él y Remus compartiendo su primer beso. Él convirtiéndose por primera vez en  _Padfoot_. Él dejando para siempre el número 12 de Grimmauld Place. Luego, él y la primera Orden del Fénix. Él y Azkaban. Él y Harry. Él y Remus juntos de nuevo. Y, entonces, él y el Velo)—… Después de todo el pasado, Moony, esto, tú y yo… Juntos en la eternidad… Eso es todo lo que yo quería para mí.

—¿La eternidad? Es lo que siempre he querido siempre que te he tenido así como ahora, Sirius.

—Y al fin la tenemos, Moony… —Remus le sonrió y lo besó abrazándose a él no queriendo dejar ni un espacio entre sus cuerpos desnudos. Sirius lo apretó contra él con anhelo—. Descansa ahora, lobito —susurró cariñosamente, acomodándolo sobre su pecho al tiempo que Remus se dejaba hacer— De ahora en adelante a nuestro amor solo le aguarda la eternidad.

**.~.**

**F I N**

**.~** **.~** **.~.**

* * *

**¡Al fin pude actualizar y ponerle el punto final a esta historia! Ahora cuéntenme ¿les ha gustado? ¿tienen algún momento favorito?**

**Yo espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo cuando estaba escribiendo. Por cierto, tienen que saber que tardé más de lo normal en actualizar porque estaba debatiéndome entre escribir un final dramático o un final feliz… Y, bueno, como ven, al final escribí un final feliz (y fluff y con romance y con un poquito de pasión). Creo que tratándose de mí _no podía_  ser diferente.**

**Pero además, algo que me hizo decidirme fue que siempre he pensado que en el canon ellos dos lo pasan bastante mal, así que quise darles este final feliz tratando de respetar en lo posible las ideas del canon (Por ejemplo, que ellos volvieron a ser jóvenes de nuevo y que se encontraron con James y Lily) y, a la vez, eché mano de todo lo que jk nos mostró de ese otro mundo (como todo lo que vimos con Harry, Dumbledore y Voldemort cuando Harry estuvo muerto) para construir un lugar (que en este capítulo llamé "realidad o dimensión propia") en el que Sirius y Remus pudieran estar juntos para siempre.**

**Finalmente, les agradezco a todos los que me acompañaron con esta historia. Espero que les haya gustado ♥**


End file.
